Unwritten
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Gabi is a famous author at the young age of twenty-six. She wrote fiction young adult books & she loved everything that she did. Teenage love that she wish she had, the love that made your knees weak & your heart race and your palms sweat. That's what Gabriella Montez wanted & during a coffee writing session, a male holding a basketball dropped his coffee startling a chain reaction
1. My World

Chapter 1 – My World

"It's fantastic Gabi, I love it!" I swirled around my chair and faced the beach, "That's what I thought," I said smirking, "Your fans are going to love it! I will send over the edits and the things I want you to look at, does that sound fair?" My fingers curled around the phone in excitement, my stomach curling with the unknown of the next land.

"Marla, it's already perfect. How do you fix it?" I teased, "You have some work to be done," she said pointedly, I laughed, "I know, I know, I'm not perfect. I understand. I'm not the worst though." Marla laughed, not sure how to answer to that comment.

"It was better," she mused, "Good,"

"Alright, I am emailing that over to you right now."

"Thanks Marla," I set down my iPhone and stretched my arms out, a smile crossing my features, that was probably the best editor a writer could have. I stood up; cracking my back as I leaned backwards and then went out to look at the beautiful beach. The water clashing and the sun high in the sky, I couldn't wait to get out on the surf later. The roll of the waves was just calling my name like how the people inside of my head wanted me to continue writing some times. They talked to me.

Turning back around, I gave a look back at my laptop, the ding singling the changes were here. I would probably just go down to the coffee shop and work on them late through the night. I had three weeks to get them back to her but I wanted them done, I wanted the next edits to come through until the book was perfect. This book was going to be so much fun to tour and I cannot wait for people to get their hands on it.

I sat down at my Mac desktop, I scrolled through, a bunch of red and yellow through my perfect words. I shook my head at her lying words that it was better. My eyes glanced towards the clock, a little before ten. I closed the documents and I looked at my office. The pale pink walls and the white furniture suited it well. The back wall was all glass while it over looked the ocean.

One on wall I had a bookshelf full of books that I loved, every one of them I read through the days. Turning to a smaller bookshelf were my books, six books in six years. My seventh would be coming out in three months. I was already working on my eighth, still a work in progress though. My fingers picked up my first novel, a boy who was a major surfer in high school, fell in love with the nerd of the class. Classic love story with minor twists, it was an okay first novel but I picked up plenty of readers through it. _Wave Crasher_.

My second book, _Ballerina Babe_, was all about a ballerina who wanted nothing to do with boys, until one came around that she couldn't have…her best friends boyfriend. It made more readers come forward to my books, as it was one of my biggest. The story line was professional and I thought it was better than my first. It had a secret romance in there that made everybody want more, I got inspiration to write a second book about my two character from the amount of letters I got but I didn't do it. I couldn't pull the trigger. The book ended in a nice bow tie and I didn't want to unravel it but I had in a blog, written about a little chapter that I could have thrown in there.

My third book was where it all blew up. _Hidden_ was groundbreaking according to New York Times. Hidden was about a boy who feared his parents, did everything he was told to do and never broke outside of that step. Not once. Then a girl waltzed into the picture, he never talked to this girl but some how he started to change. He began to rebel against his parents, he stayed out late, went out with friends, didn't do as told and it ends up with him in some serious trouble but he asks for help and he gets help. It was honestly one of my favorite books to write because I got to enter a boy's head and wrote all about how a boy can be easily as abused. A quite, calm, easygoing boy doing everything in this small bubble not to disrupt his life that he had built for himself.

_Low on Oxygen_ was my fourth, Gina and her best friend Alyssa made a pact to climb to the top of a few different mountains. During one of their summer climbs before college, they come across two guys, it gets hot and heavy during the whole book. Nothing that would make it not young adult but it was still more intense than some. They have sex in tents; they climb, kiss, and eventually fall in love. It was cute and ended perfectly. My fan population grew and the demand for more books grew.

My fifth book was more about change. A guy moved to a new school, three thousand miles away from his last. He had a life there, star hockey player, plenty of friends and a beautiful girlfriend. When he comes to southern California, he is stunned that they don't have a hockey team for their school and doesn't know what to do with himself until a girl comes along with a hockey t-shirt on and she can't seem to get rid of him and the girl only had on the hockey t-shirt because it was her brothers who died in a car accident recently and she was trying to move on. _Starting Over _was amazing and people loved talking to me about how they could relate to the girl.

My sixth book, the last one to come out, was probably the most different yet exciting. I wrote about a restaurant owner, whom son helped do a lot of the heavy lifting. They hire a young girl to help them work; she was in her second year of college and the son just graduated from college. He seems off limits until he kisses her, she already has a boyfriend and it becomes a big love affair. _Restaurant Affairs._

They were all hits; I was already on the author bestseller a list at only twenty-six as my first book went through during my sophomore year of college. It didn't take long to find an editor, which was nice because people struggle to find editors in the world. They send shit out over and over again getting nothing in return. Marla loved my writing from the beginning; at twenty she saw it all. I had to make a lot of changes on my first book, to make it better and she did it. We spent a lot of time together. What was even better was that she spent time with me as I went to school everyday. She moved her office to me for a while to work with me. That is how _bad _she wanted everything to work out.

Once the first book was finished and published, I toured an entire summer. I promoted the book and that's how it worked until I was out of school. Once I was out of school I went to Miami, well back to Miami. I didn't want to be in New York but I wanted a city, so I went to Miami, Florida, it was good and fun. I lived in a big house on the beach and I couldn't ask for more. My family was all close by and they all loved my books. It was fun to write for a living and to set my own schedule. Marla had some say in my schedule but I was mainly in control of it all.

Sighing, I set my book down. That shelf was my world since I didn't have any of those romances in real life. I had the occasional hook ups and the few week dating until you knew it wasn't going to work. In my life, I had one serious boyfriend, Mark, he was sweet but he didn't understand my love for writing. He wanted me to get a real job and to be serious about life. He didn't think writing books was practical enough for him to keep dating me.

I wanted to write and honestly, I think it has worked out better for me than it has him. Last I heard, he was struggling to find work and he was living with his parents in California. I on the other hand, lived on my own in a big house, that was already paid off, drove my dream car, and didn't need any help from my parents. I did plenty of school visits and toured around for my books. Plenty of money for just me was coming through. I was not concerned one bit in my life.

I was doing fine.

Being paid to do what you love was easy, too easy honestly. I walked out of my office and flipped off the light. It was the beginning of the summer months; I pulled out a Maxi striped dress with blue and white strips. I switched out my clothes, pulling the dress on. My fingers adjusted the straps, I picked up my scarf and I wrapped it around my neck. Checking my reflection in the mirror I made sure it was okay.

Pushing on a pair of pretty sandals, I let my hair loose and finished my make up I had already started earlier today. I made my bed and shut off my lights before picking up my Coach purse. I slung it over my shoulder; my gold sparkly bag sparkled in the sunlight. Going back into my office, I slipped my MacBook Pro into my bag before I grabbed a few snacks and water. Picking up my phone, it rang for a moment and then I noticed my sister calling me.

A smile appeared on my lips, "What's up?" I asked, I opened up my door and shut it with a click. My key turned to relock it. "Nothing, I was just checking if you were still on for lunch."

I smacked my forehead, "What was that?" she asked, "I forgot!" I complained, "It must have not made it into my calendar. I was going to the coffee shop to edit for a while, I guess I can still make lunch."

"We can move lunch to one, your favorite niece is coming."

I grinned, "Abby is coming?" my three year old niece who adored me, she came over some days and hung out since I lived on the beach and my sister worked at a major law office not too far from my house. Plus Auntie Gabi was her favorite person ever. "Yup,"

"Yay! I am so excited! Bella's right?" I questioned, "Yes, is that going to work for you?"

"Yes! I am excited, I'll see you later alright?"

"Sounds good, love you!"

"Love you too!"

I grinned and hung up, my parents still lived in a modest house in Fort Lauderdale. My sister, Amelia, who was four years older than me had been married for six years and had Abby three years ago. She lived in Fort Lauderdale as well but worked in Miami. Her husband Jason was a firefighter in Fort Lauderdale. When he worked crazy schedules, Abby came over here a lot, sometimes Amelia would stay too, and I sighed, as she hadn't done that in a while. I loved having my big sister around like old times. We would lay and watch movies, talk about how stupid boys were, and laugh with Abby because she was a big dork.

I also had an older brother, he was only two years older than me, and Tanner, and he lived in an apartment in Miami. He had just gotten married last year to his best friend, Casey, they were lovebirds and I could see a baby anytime from them. We were a close family of five, lots of family dinners and we were always together. I was the baby and was always treated like the baby.

My mom worried about me more and she was always trying to help me out. I tipped my sunglasses as I walked on the sidewalks, runners moving around me. My mom was a retired teacher while my dad still sold insurance as he just didn't want to give him his senior position and the amount of money he had coming in. So he still worked at sixty-one. He loved working so my mom let him. My dad was somebody who loved to be out and about. Work in the morning and hang out in the afternoon on the golf course.

My mom was fifty-nine, retired early and loved just lying by the beach or doing social things, I loved them both and enjoyed how healthy they were. When I got to the local coffee shop, not a Starbucks as it was too busy but another where I sat in my normal corner and did my work. I was known by name and I had my corner so nobody could see what I was working on because I was working on a spunky trilogy.

My trilogy was top secret right now. They knew the first book was coming but they had no idea that there was going to be _three _of them.

It had my stomach in a twist, as I was excited. It was a step up for me. My lead characters, Chase and Rebecca meet, senior year of high school. They have to get over that they go to rival schools and are both big shots. Dating one another will kill. She was the star softball player and he was a baseball player. They were both meant to be but the schools come into play.

Each school play pranks on them and it causes serious harm to both main stars. Things begin to get out of hand as they fall more in love, meeting out in secret. Only parents know about this relationship. If anybody from either school found out hell would all break out? Chase would no longer be accepted in the building and Rebecca would be bullied by everybody for trading sides. It was a horrible school that was very serious about their relationship.

Chewing on my lip, I smiled, the book leaves off with Chase telling Becca that he loves her in a weird way, trying to tell her something as he feels an urge to say it to her but as the words leave his mouth, their car crashes, or Rebecca's car crashes face to face with another car. Chase on the phone with her knew something had happened as the collision was hard, it ends with him calling out her name and the second book begins three years ahead of time, with no Chase in the picture.

She was in college, he was a big baseball star in College and they don't cross paths until later. He spots her as he was visiting a campus, she notices him and still doesn't remember him at all.

A smile flickered over my face and I giggled with excitement. Standing in line, I walked up to the counter and the girl smiled, "How can I help you this afternoon Ms. Montez?"

"Mmm, give me my number two please," she smiled as she rang it up; the manager came over to visit for a moment while I paid. "How is the new booking coming along?"

"You'll see," I mused towards him, "Really…I'll see? I provide you a place to work every Wednesday!"

"Yea, yea and you are always one of the people I dedicate my books too." He smiled and then he gave me my large coffee on ice and a side of cake bread. Grinning, I went over to my spot and I always came on Wednesdays but sometimes I came on other days. Today was a Friday and I was excited.

As I set up my working station, I plugged in my laptop before hooking it into the wall. I began to look over Marla's notes and everything she wanted me to change or revise. Sipping on my drink, I plugged in my headphones and listened to music as I went. Giving a small smile at a comment she made, I began my revisions on the first chapter.

It went slow and I ran out of my drink mid way through the chapter. My brain rethinking how it would all fit. Sighing, I unplugged my headphones seeing I had an hour left until I was due to meet my sister. I got a new drink from the counter and then I went for a fury of work, my first chapter always seemed rough in the twenty chapters, almost four hundred-page books.

My back leaned back, frustration blowing through me. I always hated this part. I wish I could hire somebody to think with me and to know what I want exactly for revisions. Sucking on my lip, I gave a glance around the half full coffee shop, people talking and waiting in line. Some strolling in with bikinis on and beach volleyballs, others were in suits as they were having a lunch break on Friday.

The beaches were going to be overpopulated this week and at high tide, you could see me ripping the waves apart. It was a stress release on some days. After scrolling through the first chapter again, looking at Marla's notes, I closed my eyes and reached to shut my laptop when a cold drink landed right in my lap. I screeched and my headphones jerked out.

My eyes looked up and a male, holding a basketball had a shocked face. His hand still in the form of a cup, I let my lips tighten and I looked at my Mac. It seemed to have miss most of the damage. "You could have ruin my laptop," I jerked my laptop away and put it back in my bag, "Sorry?" he questioned, he then grabbed napkins and he began to give them too me.

"I am seriously sorry, my friend shoved me and I didn't want to drop my basketball so I let go of my drink, I shouldn't have," he began to mumbled and I pushed him away. "Just stop okay? Now I have to go meet my sister with coffee all over me,"

"I'll buy you a new dress," he offered, I shook my head as I grabbed my bag and shoved it over my shoulder before picking up my coffee, "Wait!" he called out, he was scribbling something down and he ran over, I finally looked at him for real. He had short brown hair, his eyes were a blue you couldn't even write about, and his was at least a foot taller than me. My stomach twisted from his shoulders that were built and his body that amazed me.

"Take my number just in case, I'm sorry about all of that, really sorry." He mused, his apologies noted but not seriously taken yet. "If you need me to buy you a new dress or something, just let me know, call me," he ended with, my lips gave a tight look and I shook my head. "Whatever," I then pushed out of the coffee shop. I shoved his number down into my bag and I blew off steam but walking quickly down the boulevard.

When I got to Bella's two minutes past two, a big stain on my dress, I looked to see Amelia and Abby sitting at a table, she was giving Abby lunch. When Abby pointed at me Amelia waved but then I guess she saw my appearance. Her smiled faded, she told Abby to sit still and then she came over to me, "Hey, what's wrong?" I sucked my lip in and bit down on my teeth. "Some fucking ass jerk spilled his coffee on me, my dress is completely ruined, and my edits did not go well."

"So maybe today isn't the day to edit,"

"It has to be done in three weeks!" I exploded, Amelia then looked at Abby, "Come have some lunch, cool down, and then see if you can find some serious waves out there later. Today isn't the day but I bet your pretty little mind will be back to perfect Gabi like mind tomorrow."

"I have to go with Tanner to birthday shop for Casey because he is clueless." I muttered, "I guess I need to get a new dress and,"

"Hey, girl, slow down," she touched my hand and I looked at her, she gave me a faint smile and I crawled over into her lap. She wrapped me in her arms, "I think you need some chill time,"

"I think I need some Abby and Amelia time," I told her, she sighed, "I wish but I have a case I am working on."

"Then can I have my Abby for the night?" I begged, Abby looked at Amelia and Amelia took in the two adorable faces, "Fine! She can go back with you but as long as you tell me what happened out there at the coffee place."

"Alright, well, I was finishing up work and I was shutting my laptop when this guys coffee fell right into my lap. It took me a lot not to yell and when he looked at me he was shocked. So I guess it was an accident, he was pretty cute," I mused as I thought of his body all over again, his beautiful eyes, if I hadn't already described Chases eyes as green, his eyes would be that beautiful blue.

"Cute? I don't think you have said that about a boy in a long time unless it was your characters." Amelia said laughing, I gave her a look and she grinned, "Please come over tonight." I begged, "Gabi, I have to work," she protested, "So you are going to work in a quiet house? Come on, you can use my office!" Amelia groaned, "I hate you," she grumbled, Abby giggled and I gave her a high five.

Our lunches came and Amelia smiled, "Just because you are so close to the end of your book, I wanted to give you a little something." She handed me a card and I gave her a look, "My book isn't even close to finished yet,"

"It's close enough! You are editing!"

"The first round!"

"It comes out in three months!"

"Why are you giving me this?"

Abby began to laugh at our exchange, "Just open it God damn it!" Amelia said laughing, I gave her a look before I slid my finger underneath of it. I pulled out a card, "For all of your hard work," I read aloud, I then opened the card to see a sonogram fall out. I covered my mouth with surprise and tears flooded my eyes. "You're pregnant?" I asked looking at her, she nodded her head, I began to cry and she began to cry as we hugged each other.

"Ahh! I am so excited!" I cheered as I wiped underneath my eyes, Amelia laughed, "You are the first to know of the family. I am telling the rest of them at dinner on Saturday."

I hugged her tight to me, "I'm so excited."

"Me too, Jason was pretty stoked when he found out too."

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" I asked her, "Four weeks," she blurted, my eyes grew, "How long? Amelia!"

"I wanted to get close to the end of the first trimester, Jason has only known for three and Abby only knew right now,"

Abby was looking at Amelia; she didn't understand what exactly was going on. "Amelia, mommy is going to have a baby. You are going to have a baby brother or sister in December."

Abby looked at Amelia and her eyes looked her up and down. "Baby?" she asked, her cheeks turning red. Amelia nodded, "Yup, you are going to be the big sister,"

Abby squealed before hugging Amelia, Amelia laughed, as she didn't think she would understand. I hugged on the group too, our hug growing deeper as we all thought about the baby that would be here soon enough.

* * *

Coming back into my house, I dropped my purse in my office, pulling my laptop out. I set it up and I looked at what I had gotten done, which wasn't much. Running my fingers through my hair I went into the bathroom to pull on my swimsuit and surfing top before I grabbed my board.

I surfed all through high school, went to state once on these Miami waves. They weren't the best most of the time but they got pretty good, nothing like surfing in Hawaii when I went with my siblings a few years ago. Surfing was just one of my favorite things to do and I will never let go of that.

My phone rang as I began to step out of the door, I moaned turning back around to answer it. Tanner's name flashing, rolling my eyes I picked it up. "You better hurry, its high tide,"

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked, his voice murmuring together, "Yea, we are…" I questioned, "Good because I don't want to screw this up."

"Alright, well your other sister is coming over to my house tonight if you want to come hang out since I know Casey is out of town for work."

"I might take you up on that offer, are you serving dinner?"

"Pizza, who do you think I am?"

"A single women."

"Shit, I could get better from our parents."

"I know you could, now I will call you later. Bye,"

"Bye,"

Hanging up, I went out to the front of the ocean. I glanced at my house and I smiled, I jumped into the water, the waves were lower than I would have liked but it was going to have to take all of my stress away. I ripped the waves around a while, most of the parents and teenagers going home for the night, burnt to a crisp. The vacationers sticking around longer to get more sun time before departing to some ungodly state where it snows.

I can't handle snow, mostly why I tour during the summer. I can't do it. There is something about it that I just can't do, the further south I am, the happier I am. It's just basically how my life works.

After collapsing on my twelfth wave, I called it quits paddling back to the shore. Abby and Amelia were sitting on the beach, watching me. Amelia grinned and gave thumbs up. Abby giggled and ran into the ocean to walk in with me. "What's up little fish?"

"Nothing Auntie Gabi!"

We walked back to Amelia who looked good, she smiled and I helped her stand up. "I think our brother is coming over."

"Yea, he called seeing if I could get you to do better than pizza," she said with a smile, "I don't cook, my life style is revolved around wine and pizza."

"Such a healthy life style."

"Did you see what I just did? I do that six times a week twice a day,"

"True and you run on the beach,"

"I do indeed."

"But still, you should eat a more balanced meal."

"Oh can we save the lecture talk for another day please?" I asked sending her a glance, "I am a single twenty six year old, famous author at that," I gave her a look, "So how about we all just be happy?"

"Be happy? You are boring me to death! I had a kid at twenty six and you aren't even married, not even a serious boyfriend."

"I'm not looking,"

"So are you going to stay single forever?"

"Why not? It's an easier life," I stopped on my back porch, stripping off my top and wrapping a towel around me before slipping my bikini off. Amelia hung them over the side of my deck before we all went inside. "I'll be out in a few minutes, figure out dinner," I yelled, shutting the door, I turned up my music and then stepped into the cool shower.

Washing out all of the salt water from my hair, I yawned and I thought about the guy from earlier. He ruined my dress and I couldn't understand why I had an obsession about him.

It made my heart swim.

Shaking my head, I laced another towel around me before going to my room. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants with a V-neck blue shirt. Taking a deep yawn through my body, I pulled my hair back and pushed a headband through.

I went back out to see Amelia calling in some restaurant; I grabbed a wine glass since she was pregnant and then juice for Abby. Pouring them both into glasses, I gave her the one with juice and sat down next to her. She giggled and I smiled before sipping mine. Amelia turned around and her eyes grew. It took a lot of control for me not to laugh as she slammed down the phone before yanking it away.

"God Damn it, Gabi, what the," she smelled it and I busted into laughter. I covered my mouth as she glared at me, "You are, oh my god you are unbelievable," I rolled with laughter as I gave Abby a high five as Amelia gave it back to her. The door opened and Tanner strolled through, "Hi big sis, little sis, favorite niece,"

"YOU COULD HAVE ANOTHER!" I busted with pride, Amelia gave me a look and I giggled, "You are pregnant?" Tanner asked looking at me, I shook my head as I took another sip of wine and he turned to Amelia, "Are you pregnant?"

"Are you?" she asked pointed, I laughed and Josh hugged Amelia, "Congrats big sis!"

"Thanks, I was going to tell you tomorrow but apparently, our sister had other plans," I shrugged and leaned back, "You can tell him when I get pregnant with my second child."

"I'll be lucky if I can get one child out of you," she said looking at me, I rolled my eyes, "Why do I have to date and get married, why must I do all of the bullshit since it never works,"

"Don't say bullshit in front of my daughter and then how can you write about it if you don't believe in it?" she asked me, Tanner nodded with agreement as he took a beer out of my fridge. "Because, it's all a work of art and things I have seen. Apparently it's not the road for me."

"You haven't tried," Amelia, said with a huff, "If you would just try then maybe you can say, you have had one serious boyfriend."

"Cool and he was a douche."

"Don't say that either!"

I shrugged and looked at Abby, "Just don't say anything I say okay?"

Amelia moaned, "Tanner, can you please knock sense into her?"

Tanner laughed, "I don't want her to get married to some douche,"

"Would you two stop cussing in front of my daughter?" Amelia asked, Abby giggled with each word we spoke. "I don't want to see my little sister get her heartbroken,"

"Exactly, thank you Tanner." He shrugged and he looked at Amelia, "What did you get me?"

"Pizza,"

He moaned, "Why?"

"Because, I am wanting it."

"Why does Abby have a wine glass?"

"Because she wanted one,"

"Is that wine?" Tanner asked, "No," Amelia said bitterly, "But I thought my sister was trying to kill my daughter with wine at first. I flipped."

"She did, it was kind of funny. I know how to take care of your daughter."

"And you know how to kill me too."

"Well that is just an added bonus."

Tanner snorted, "Atta Gabs!"

"Who invited you again?" Amelia asked, "Last time I checked I invited you…" I said looking at her, she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get pizza."

"I come!" Abby got down from her seat and went running over to Amelia, "We'll be back,"

"Got it," Tanner and I called together. Tanner slid his head forward and he propped his chin up, "You need to shave,"

"I know,"

"Why don't you date?" Tanner asked, I shrugged, "I am too busy writing."

"I mean a date couldn't hurt right?"

"Why do you all want me to date? I will find the guy when I find the guy, if there is even such a thing out there. It's only in books and in movies for a reason, because it doesn't work," my frustration grew; sliding back I went into the kitchen and began digging around for stuff. Tanner came in and hugged me from behind, "Hey, I am okay with you becoming a nun but I want you to be happy and sometimes, you have to find a guy to make you happy."

"I am happy," I told him quietly, "I am happy writing my own books and making up love, I am happy with that."

"Okay, if you say so."

Tanner didn't let go as I suddenly busted into full tears, he knew they were coming and he turned me in her arms as I buried my head into his chest. His arms wrapped tight around me, "You don't give yourself enough credit." He whispered, "You are beautiful and all you want to do is sit here and write and I love your book Gabs but you gotta get out there."

I shook my head as I just cried, words fumbled in my mouth. He rubbed my back and sighed, "We are back!" Amelia stopped short before taking Abby into the kitchen, I wiped under my eyes and looked away, "I'll be back," I whispered, moving away from them both, I went into my bathroom and gripped the sink.

Clearing off my make-up, Amelia slipped into the room and sat on the toilet. "Do you remember how Jason and I started dating?" she asked me, I shook my head as I wiped my eyes. She pulled me down into her lap and I rested my head on her shoulder. "I took the plunge, I asked him out, it's something new."

"Okay, and? I would first have to find a guy I liked…"

"Well yes but maybe you need to just date, have careless, but safe, sex and to be a young women. Don't work on your book for a while,"

"I have too," I said, nobody but my agent knew I was doing a trilogy. "I don't think you do,"

I sighed, "Since you told me your big news first, I am going to tell you mine," I looked at her, "My next book coming out in four months is the first of a trilogy." I told her, she gasped, "Gabi!"

I told her the plot of the book and she grinned even bigger, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh Gabs," she hugged me and then she smiled, "Congrats, that's big news!"

"Thanks, I am just, stressed over it and all but I shouldn't have freaked out."

"You are okay, I promise,"

"I know I am okay," I said looking at her, "I guess I want what I write, I just can't find it," I whispered, "You'll find it…someday."

* * *

Amelia slide her hands through Abby's hair, my eyes starred into the TV as my work was nagging me, something I felt like I should be doing. "You know mom and dad worry,"

"I bet they do."

"Why don't you just give dating a chance some days? There are plenty of guys looking at you."

"And there are plenty of guys who like books I like, I can't tell the two apart,"

"What male reads your books besides Tanner?"

"Plenty of them,"

"Gabi, come on,"

"No, Amelia, I have gone on countless dates and then I am fucking told that I am nothing like the people in my books. I guess I just enjoy not being disappointed every date because I am not what they want!"

I exploded, pushing off the bed; I stormed into my office, as I hadn't told many people that. Amelia came in and she gave a sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"You didn't know for a reason Mel," I stressed, "I don't need you worrying about me."

"I worry about you all the time."

Popping open my laptop, I looked at her, and "I think I am going to get some work done for a bit,"

"Go to bed, its almost after midnight."

"When I do my best work," I said bitterly, she sighed before stepping out. Once she left, I rubbed my face with my hands, a deep breath echoing out of my throat. Pushing my laptop away, I closed my eyes before I went out to listen to the ocean repeat itself over and over again. It was about the best thing anybody could ask for. The ocean never changed. It always did the same thing. It had its wicked moments but it always went back to normal. Never twisting out of shape.

* * *

"Mom, really," I laughed as she set more food in front of me, "I am stuffed and I can't afford my personal trainer anymore." I joked, a laugh exiting my throat, "Yea, why are you trying to make her fat?" Tanner asked, I gave him a glance and he laughed. My dad sat at the end of the table as he flipped through the paper, our normal Saturday night routine.

"Okay, so it's the beginning of summer," my mom started, we all groaned as we knew what that meant. Jason laughed as he tickled Abby, I smiled as my sister had yet to tell my parents and I was dying on the inside. She had threatened to chop off my fingers if I dared said a single word. I mean…what would life of a writer be like with one less finger? Oh right…hell.

"And that means our garage sale in two weeks! Anything you don't want and then Gabi will be signing books,"

"Mom, I have a deadline in three weeks, I can't be doing a signing." I told her, my mom gave me a look that she knew I was going to be doing it either way, that I could only do it for five minutes that she didn't care, it got more people out here and I hated how she used me yet she got so pissy over the job I did. "Well I will be a little bigger," Amelia, said, my mom laughed, "Nonsense sweetie, just because I gave you all a little extra food,"

Amelia laughed and she looked at Abby, "I'm going to be a big sister!" she cheered, my mom looked at Abby and then over at Amelia before she screamed. I laughed with Tanner as my dad began to laugh himself. My mom had all three of them in a hug in no time, my dad congratulating them as my sister nodded with a smile, "Awh! Yea, I am getting another grandbaby since my last two children deprive me of more,"

I rolled my eyes before getting up to start doing the dishes. Tanner followed me and he sighed, "So what are you doing this week?"

"My normal surf sessions and editing, all week, sound like fun?"

"Totally…not really. Sounds better than my job,"

"Yea, you ass," I muttered, he laughed as he leaned against the front of the sink. Tanner was an independent physical therapist that was doing well. He was having fun and bring in some money even though Casey brought in most of the money with her lawyer degree.

Giving a soft smile towards him, I cleaned my dishes, "How am I supposed to date when I have a family dinner ever Saturday?"

"You bring them over," he said quietly, "I can't do that," I said, "Then you go out every other day of the week or you tell your mom no for once. You never do just like her using you for the garage sale,"

I sighed, my fingers messed through my hair, and "I know I should but I hate seeing her upset."

"Don't we all?"

"Yea but you haven't disappointed her yet,"

"You have not disappointed her,"

A sigh rippled through me and I looked at him because he was wrong. He was wrong on so many levels. I didn't have a boyfriend, I was a writer, and I didn't do normal things. I wasn't normal. "This is my world though, I don't really want it to change. My Wednesdays are predictable, my Saturdays are predictable and I enjoy that. Every high tide you know where to find me, it's just me." I said looking at him, "I don't want to mess with my world, not yet."

* * *

**Well! What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I know, it's very strange not to be updating MLB today! Wow. So strange. I have thought about and many readers mentioned about doing a spin-off with Liam. I might. It would be way in the future though. I also will hopefully find some inspiration to start the one-shots soon but it might be a year or so before you see one!**

**Tell me your thoughts on this story! I want to hear it! **

**Please Review! **


	2. Coffee Regular

Chapter 2 – Coffee Regular

Rolling over, I sat up from my hazed short sleep. My eyes burned with my contacts and my head buzzed from the amount of caffeine I have consumed in the past five nights.

"Someone must be in editing mode," the noise made me jump as my best friend, Kennedy, walked through the door. Coffee in hand I nodded as I slipped the coffee in my hands. "How did you guess?" I asked looking at her, "How would I not know?" she looked around my house as clothes, cups, and dishes were everywhere plus I hadn't even been out to surf in the past few days. I was knee deep in the editing world and once I was rolling I hated stopping.

"It's the hair," she said with a big laugh, I rolled my eyes before collapsing back onto the couch. "How is Kennedy," I asked poking her with my toe, she smiled, "Good, Kennedy is really good," she stuck her hand out in a stretch and I closed my hand around my coffee. "Damn it nerd! Look at it!" I opened my eyes to see a big fat ring on her finger.

I screamed and my coffee exploded over the couch, "NO WAY! Adam finally grew the balls?" I took her finger and I pulled it up to my eyes, "It's beautiful," I said in awh, she laughed and I didn't even notice that we were both sitting in wet coffee. "Yes, he was finally man enough to propose to me. It was so cute as he did it over a little boat and it was perfect." She gushed I hugged her. "Congrats! I am so excited!"

She smiled and then she took my hands and squeezed them, "Do you think you can handle my moodiness?" she asked with a half smile, "Because you will be my maid of honor," I grinned from ear to ear and I nodded, "Yes! I think I can deal with you!" I pulled her close to me and she smiled, "There is coffee over both of us,"

"I know," I said laughing back, "It's Wednesday,"

"Oh, that means you have to be at the coffee shop in a little bit or a missing person report might be filed," she winked at me, "Don't get married on Wednesday, I might have to miss your wedding," I joked, she shook her head, "You are a tad crazy." Grinning, I hugged her once more, "I love you,"

"I love you too and now that you know I am getting married we can plan on pinterest all day long,"

"In two weeks," I confirmed for her, "I have to finish this round of revisions before I can really begin to help and there is something you need to know…" she raised her eyebrows and I smiled as I gripped her hand, "My next set of books, it's a trilogy."

"WHAT?" Kennedy flew off the couch and coffee dripped everywhere. "When were you going to tell me?"

"After the first book came out and everybody knew,"

"WHAT?"

I giggled, "Ken, come on, you can't keep a secret to save your life, OH!" I paused and my eyes grew, "Amelia is having another baby!"

"No way!" I nodded, "I know! Our lives are just so exciting, we need to wedding plan, and maybe you should come to the coffee shop with me. I can do a little editing and you can start looking and then I can help. Can we have dinner tonight?" I began to rattle things off and Kennedy put her hand on my arm. "Calm yourself, yes, I can stay over for dinner as long as we don't do pizza…again."

I blushed, "I thought about just taking you out to dinner. Adam can come also too celebrate. Have you told Katie yet?"

"No, you are the third person I told,"

"Your parents came before me?" I asked shocked, a smile breaking over my face. "You can't be serious about anything!" she said laughing, I rolled my eyes and I sighed, "I guess I should change and shower."

"How about a girls night? I can tell Katie later,"

"No, do it personally, I don't want her getting mad at me again,"

"She will get mad at your for whatever you do…"

I laughed, "No joke, I love her though."

"Who doesn't?"

"How about I meet you at the coffee shop in a few hours?"

"Sounds fair," we hugged, "Congrats Ken, I am so excited for you."

"Thanks for being there for me."

"I will always be there for you," she squealed with excitement, "Yay! I am engaged!"

A giggle left my mouth as I watched her pick up her purse, "See you in a few hours!"

"See you!"

Sitting back down on the wet coffee, I frowned. My fingers ran through the blanket and I bit down on my lip. Katie got married two years ago and now Kennedy was getting married. My stomach twisted, as everybody seemed to be getting married but myself. The world was full of single men but I couldn't find any that made me want to jump off of my little boat that I had made for myself. I was content. I didn't want to ruin what I had for some stupid relationship.

Going to get in my shower, I crawled in to it and sat on my bathtub for a moment as the water hit my skin. The hot stung and my eyes burned, I finally sucked it up before washing myself up, running my fingers through my hair, I made sure all of the soap was gone before shutting off my water. Standing there, the wind blew over my body and I wrapped a towel around me.

Thoughts filtered in my mind of why I couldn't even date. Why couldn't I do anything right? My head hurt as I closed my eyes, I was tired of trying to find somebody but I didn't want to work at it. I wanted them to come to me, I wanted the love I wrote in my books and I couldn't take the pressure. Writing about love was ruining my love life. I was looking for the perfect somebody who I wrote about constantly in my books. I will never find that is what I always told myself but I kept looking anyways.

Putting on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, I let my hair be pulled back in a pony tail and put in a headband. I slipped on flip-flops before taking my Mac and putting it in my bag with my charger. My fingers reached for the large bottle of water and a few ibuprofens before moving out of the door. Driving to the coffee shop only meant I was having a bad day and I didn't want to walk.

Pulling out of the driveway, I was at the coffee shop in five minutes. Upon entering the coffee shop, the manager took notice and he made my coffee extra large and added a snack without much extra money. "Are you alright Gabi?" he asked, his accent thick and full from his Puerto Rico decent. A smile crossed my face as I nodded slowly, "Yea, I am fine. I just have a lot on my little mind."

"Okay." He said with a sigh, he then walked back to grab my stuff. I paid a few extra for the stuff, when I turned around, my body sagged as a male was working in my spot. If you came here on Wednesday, you knew that was my spot, which was my spot. Frustration boiled under my skin because I just wanted one thing to be simple today. One thing.

Taking a breath, I walked over and the guy looked up. His blue eyes put him in the same spot from last week. I was taken back as he smiled, "About time you got here, I have to ask you a question…"

My ears seemed to be broken as I stumbled backwards, "May I help you?" I asked, he nodded, he stood up clumsy, the table pushed to the side, his balance wobbly. "I never heard from you, I was making sure you didn't need anything from me spilling my drink on you, I felt really bad." He said, his voice sorry. "I noticed you came here often and I just wanted to make another apology."

I felt shock as it spun through me. He came, noticed and came to visit me to make sure I was okay after he spilt his coffee on me. Words couldn't form and he turned his head, "Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded, "Yea, I am just, a bit speechless." I murmured, "I was just having a bad morning and…wow." I took a breath and I looked at him, "Would you like to stay for coffee?"

The guy raised his eyebrows, "You want me to stay around after I spilled coffee on you last week?"

I swallowed hard, I then gave a nod, and I just needed to take a shot right? Thirty seconds of courage. "Sure, why not." I responded, "You were nice enough to come make sure I was really okay, I guess I can buy you a coffee."

"You don't have to buy me a coffee," he said laughing, he sat back down in the spot across from me. "I think just sitting here talking to you will be plenty," he announced, giving a soft smile I took a sip of my drink. "So before we get too much farther into this conversation, what's your name?" the blue eyes smiled as he smiled. A grin slipped over my face just looking at him, my stomach flew with butterflies. What was this even about? I have never in my life had butterflies over a boy. A _real _boy. I got butterflies from my characters many different times and goose bumps but this was an actually, breathing, (my characters do breathe but they don't really breathe), male. My eyes surveyed him for an extra second thinking about what his name could possibly be.

Ben? Brad? Kale? Kale, what the hell.

"Troy," he said causally, my attention was brought to his face because he looked like a Troy. "I wrote that when I gave you my number but I'm not sure you even looked at that…" a blushed crept on my cheeks, "No, I was pretty angry that day and then I found out some big news, I kind of forgot."

"Glad I could make your day," his lopsided grin made my eyes close before I took a breath. "And yours?" he asked, I blinked as he was asking my name, I had one of those, at least I think I did. "Gabi," I stuttered, my cheeks went even pinker. Taking another drink of my stuff, I let out a long breath, "I guess we should just play twenty questions," Troy decided, "Get this whole informal thing out of the way."

"Hmm, I guess," I told him, "I did invite you to have a drink with me though and you aren't following rules." Troy nodded with a smirk, "Alright, I'll buy a coffee."

"No," I said stopping, "I am buying a coffee," he laughed as I stood up, I leaned across the counter before turning to look at him, "What would you like?" I asked he shook his head, "Surprise me."

Pursing my lips, I turned back to see Max. I grabbed a piece of paper and his pen, _what's his favorite? _

Max nodded before ringing it up. I turned to Troy as he was scrolling through his phone before putting it away in his pocket. Turning back to the counter, I was shocked that I was even doing this. What was I thinking of just starting a conversation with him? He could be some random guy, this was too risky, and I needed to stop. _Stop it Gabi. Courage. _

Once Max handed me his coffee, I took in note in my head before I returned to the table. "How did you know this is my favorite?" he asked taking a sip of it, I shrugged, "It's a good drink, I am a good guesser. Put two and two together."

He smiled taking another drink, "Alright, let's get the big question out of the way…age." I told him as I gave a look towards him, he gave a smile, "A women asking that, sounds pretty attractive." Rolling my eyes I stared into his baby blue eyes. "Just turned twenty seven a few days ago." He said with a tilt of his head, "You can't be more than twenty three," I snorted, "I'm twenty six,"

His eyes grew before they returned to normal size, "Alright oldie,"

"Oldie? Whom are you calling old Mr. twenty seven!" he chuckled, "Eh, fair enough,"

"How come you are in here every Wednesday?" he asked me next, "Like clockwork," he finished, "Spying on me?" I asked, "No," he mentioned with a circle of his coffee, "I just come in here a lot on Wednesdays,"

"Why do you?" I questioned back, "I think I asked you first,"

I sighed, "I am an author, a best selling author." He leaned forward as in almost in surprise. "Really? I would have never known…"

"I guess you don't read Young Adults…"

"No, I don't, hell, I barely read,"

"Brutally honest," I said, he gave a nod and he cleared his throat. "What lets you come here every Wednesday?"

"Not every," he said with a pointed finger, "But a few, every third Wednesday is my day off and I took today off as well, well I have this whole week off,"

"What do you do?" I pressed, he lowered his head and then he looked up, "I'm anesthesiologist, well im in residency for it but I'm almost there," my eyes shot up, "An anesthesiologist?" I questioned, he nodded shifting uncomfortably, "Does that shock you?"

"A little bit, what made you choose that?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to be a surgeon but I wanted to be in the medical field, I also wanted to do more than just visit and write prescriptions so I guided towards this, sort of fell in love with it."

"That's pretty cool…" I offered towards him, "That's what I think too, plus in one year when I am finally board certified, the pay won't be bad either."

"So you are going to be the one in surgery and be all cool doing a crossword puzzle," Troy snorted, "No, I think I am going to do an extra year to do pain management. Get to give all sorts of shots and work with different people and conditions, basically a doctor."

"That's awesome, I'm kind of jealous," I told him, "Hmm, I think you have a way cooler job,"

"Making up things isn't always fun,"

"Yea but you always get to start over. Always new." He murmured, he then looked down at his watch, he cringed, "Gabi, I had," he laughed, "I had a fantastic time today." He reached across for my phone and he played with it for a moment and then lay it back down, "What's your last name?"

"One too many Gabi's?" I joked, he sent me a look and I giggled, "Montez, Gabi Montez,"

"Well I had a fantastic time visiting and maybe in three weeks from now, I will see you around." He winked before he picked up his coffee, "Thanks for a great morning," I nodded, "Thank you,"

He smiled before turning out as Kennedy was walking in, she gave me a look and I shrugged. A giggle leaving my mouth, "Who was that sexy beast?" she asked sitting next to me, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Mmm…nobody." I murmured, "That was not a nobody. That was somebody you won't stop smiling! I thought you came here to edit not pick up men!" raising my eyebrow I looked at her, "I wasn't picking him up! We were just talking he was the one who spilt coffee on me last week," my eyes watched as he got into a car, a nice car, and drove away.

"You are so lying to me," she said laughing, "Mmm…maybe." I said, my eyes not turning to her. "Hello?" she waved her hands in front of my eyes and I blinked, "What?"

"Who was that?"

"A guy."

"No shit," she said with a laugh, "How about you give me more than that, how about we get a name or why he was sitting here?"

"Troy and having coffee." I opened my laptop and I began to type in my password. Kennedy watched me, processing her next question that she was going to blow at me. My eyes looked up to meet hers and she pressed her lips together.

"Did he invite himself?"

"No…I invited him."

Kennedy laughed, her head tilting backwards, her laugh grew, "You invited him, good one, good one," I looked at her and she stopped laughing, "Wait…you aren't kidding."

I shook my head, "No, not really." Kennedy gasped, "Girl! You are a genius! You couldn't have picked a better guy!"

"I didn't pick him. He came to make sure I was okay after he spilled coffee on me." I knowledge, "I thought it was sweet so I let him stay and I bought him a drink."

"Lovers."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled up the Word document on my laptop but was distracted the entire time. I couldn't get past a few sentences as the words confused me further. I finally looked at Kennedy and I began to help her. Wedding planning seemed like a lot better of an idea right now than editing a book that suddenly confused the hell out of me.

* * *

"Mom," I complained, "I don't have time," my mom sighed, "Gabi, please, just for a couple of hours."

"And a couple of hours are all day to the next day, I have to get my editing finished. I have things that need to be done, I am busy." I pronounced, my mom looked at me, her brown eyes just full of disappointment that only I could truly see. Every look a disapproving one, she sighed heavily, "Gabi, I ask one day from you,"

"No, you ask fifty two of me." I corrected, her smile faltered, "That's not fair, I want to keep my kids close."

"And if I moved to New York?"

"I guess I would only see you once a year,"

"Mom, you are being over dramatic here, I have a deadline I need to meet. If I don't, I get in trouble and I don't feel like getting in trouble right now. I feel like finishing my work and continuing on with my next book. I am in a really good spot right now."

"Of course right, you spend days holed up in this pig house and you can't give me a day!" her words were heated and I tried to compose myself.

Covering my face, I ran my fingers over my face and gave her a look. "What do you mean, you just don't like my job. Trust me mom, I know you don't like my job. You wish I was doing something more stable and okay because one day I could no longer have a job, alright fair, I know you hate it but would you stop?"

My mom looked grossed out, "Would you just listen to yourself?"

"Mom, if this was some papers you needed to grade or whatever, you wouldn't be standing here. I know you doubt me all the time because I am not a big shot lawyer like your perfect daughter who is married and has a kid or your son who is married and has a job but Christ, I know I don't have a very stable job, besides the best selling author on all of my books or the fact that I have plenty of money for myself. I'm sorry I can't find that perfect somebody for me but I'm sorry,"

My mom stood speechless, she closed her eyes and I turned away. Cursing underneath my mouth as I tilted my head back, "Mom, I'm sorry, I'm just," My mom and I had this fight more than once a year we had this fight constantly. I will never be good enough for her. I will never measure up to Amelia and I will never measure up to her one and only son. I was trying to be them and I didn't want to be them. I will never be that. I had different ideas and thoughts on life.

"I know, you are busy," she finally said, her eyes painful and I felt my chest hurt. This is where I would always give in. _always. _

"I'll do it."

"Good," my mom picked up her purse and then left, battling tears, I went out and I sat down on the edge of the sand from my patio. Tears streamed my eyes as I was supposed to be getting ready for my girls night, I was supposed to be smiling and laughing but my mom decided it would be fun to just drop by. It would be fun to insult me until she finally got what she wanted. Biting down on my lip, I wondered about Troy for a moment. "Gabi! Gabi!" Amelia's voice echoed through my house as I stood wiping away tears.

She walked out onto my deck as she looked at me, "What the hell?" she looked at me, her suit pressed, her heels high off my deck, perfect. This is what my mother wanted me to be. She still wishes I would be something more useful. "What?" I asked moving past her, "First, I get a call from Kennedy saying she is engaged and you met some guy? And then I get a call from mom, her screaming at me because you are irresponsible and don't value family."

Pulling my lower lip in, I shook my head, "I guess I am just the unwanted child. Mom doesn't like me and doesn't understand me so I guess I should just move to fucking New York and just be done with it. I guess spending every god damn Saturday night with my family isn't enough to value family."

"Did you and mom fight again?" Amelia asked with a long sigh, she moved closer to me and I tried not to burst into tears.

"And if we did? You know she hates what I do. You know she hates that I am not married or pregnant. You know she can't stand any of it and that I am doing fine on my own and it makes her angry when I tell her I have things to do on her stupid garage sale day." Tears fell down my cheeks again and she grabbed me in a hug, "Hey, okay, maybe mom doesn't like it, maybe mom shouldn't care but she is just looking out for you. Mom wants the best for you and she sometimes doesn't know what the best is for people."

"I'm sick of her just pushing me around and when she does you guys call me a push over." Amelia sighed, "Oh lord, you and mom have fought it out all twenty six years and you know that she loves you but you have to realize, you and mom are so alike, nothing is going to change her mind and nothing is going to change yours about the garage sale. Now, the marriage part, I think she was just ready since Tanner is married. She just wants to see you happy."

"Well why can't she just leave me alone? She acts like I don't ever see her and this one day, she just uses me that one day."

"Yea," Amelia pulled her hands through my hair, "Mom always knew you were going to be different. I barely remember, but I do, that she told me when she was pregnant that you were going to be feisty and were stubborn. She was right and she always had fun with you. She pegged you to be a doctor or something brilliant. She thought you were going to be a teacher but when you told her you were publishing a book, I couldn't believe how she reacted. She was mad. She didn't want that life for you but you became so big so quick. Then now that you do it as a job, she just wants you to be good for a long time, she wants insurance to your way of life."

"I guess she would love the guy I met." Changing the subject, "You really met a guy?" she asked with a laugh, I nodded, "Yea, I mean we just talked for like thirty minutes but we talked. He is pretty cool." _And pretty hot. _

"What does he do? How old is he?"

"Fourth year resident to be an anesthesiologist and twenty seven," Amelia smiled, "Now that is some serious insurance." Rolling my eyes, "Don't get too excited. He was the one who spilt coffee on me. He might have just been playing nice." Amelia cracked a smile, probably imaging me walking into Bella's the other day. Coffee stain and all.

"Yea and you could have never talked to him again,"

"That was a strong possibility still, it was one cup of coffee plus he works basically everyday." A sigh rippled through my throat as I glanced over at Amelia, "I have to get ready, I am going out with Kennedy and Katie tonight."

"Call your boy toy,"

"He is not my boy toy, we barely got past first names and what were did."

"He is really becoming an anesthesiologist?" she asked, her eyes looking deep into mine as if she was looking for a lie. "Yea, I am serious. Unless he was kidding with me then well I am kidding too but I can't say for sure. He acted like it."

"Do you understand that, that is the highest paid job right now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't care about his money or his looks or any of that, I just want love. I want something real." Amelia gave me a look; "I just want somebody to hold my hand on bad days, back me up when it came to mom, and to just be there for me. Real."

Amelia snorted, "Honey, real is money,"

"Not for me Amelia, you don't read my thoughts everyday for me to say that."

"Of course not, Gabi, you have to realize you are not going to ever find that perfect somebody that you always write about. They are going to have flaws,"

"My people have flaws," I protested, "They do," she agreed reluctantly, "But they have this love nobody can describe and I am here to tell you as your big sister, you will find love but you won't find magically love like you describe, that's why we have books. So that we can have what we are looking for, you need to climb down from your author mind and look for something more real because you aren't going to find what you are looking for."

She squeezed my knee; she then stood before walking out of my house. My head turned to watch her walk out, the door snapping close behind her. Chewing on my lip, I gave a glance towards the clock as I still had time to make it a girl's night in if I wanted to. I then took a glance of my 'pig pen' as it's apparently called and thought of how I would have to clean.

Mumbling a curse word, I went back into my room to begin to get ready. A sparkly dress, a nice pair of heels, and make up later, I was ready to meet my best friends. Fumbling in my heels, my phone rang, I picked it up without a glance as I pressed it too my ear. "Hello?" I muttered, "Gabi?"

My head snapped up, "Troy?" he laughed, "Yea, I know this is kind of short notice but I was wondering if you would care to meet me at the coffee house for a while," cursing under my breath, I glanced up at the clock to see I had twenty minutes until I was supposed to meet them. "Uhm," I stalled as I battled in my head. "I only have fifteen minutes,"

"Oh that's fine," he finished quickly, "I guess you are busy doing author things," I could hear the disappointment behind his voice; I chewed on my lip because I wanted to join him. I did. What? Why did I want to join this guy I barely knew after only one thirty-minute talking session.

"No, my friend got engaged last night and I was going out to celebrate with her." I paused as I thought, "You said you took the whole week off, care to join me tomorrow morning?" I asked him. I opened up my car door, "Uhm, I might be able too. What time? I don't like getting out of bed any earlier than I have too…"

I giggled, "Not too early, I am going to party remember?" he chuckled, "Touché, how about eleven thirty tomorrow?" he questioned, I smiled, "Sounds good."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Troy,"

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabi,"

A blush creped my cheeks as I ended the call, he called me. He wanted to go out with me. Was this just talking? I hadn't dated somebody ever and this was slightly freaking me out. Okay, that was a lie. I told myself, I had dated just nothing serious. Starting my car, I drove to Kennedy's house as she came running out the door in a tight black dress. She squealed as she landed safely in my car. "GO!" she hollered I was taken back as I threw the car into reverse. Adam poked his head out of the door, his hair messed up and his shirt untucked.

I turned to her as we made it safely on off the driveway. "Were you teasing him?" I asked her, she laughed, nodding her head, "Kennedy, you can't do that to boys," I joked, she laughed "Just wait,"

"Wait till what?"

"Wait until you finally have that guy and when you tease him like that, you can't wait to get home to finish what you started."

"So you are ready to ditch me?"

"Hell no. I am ready to party!" she cheered loudly; I shook my head as I pulled into Katie's driveway. She walked out of her apartment, locking it up before sliding into the back of the car.

"Hola," she said, she was in a pink dress as we had decided on a nice dinner downtown followed by going to our favorite hangout. "Ready?" I asked checking over everything, "Sure,"

* * *

Rolling my drink in my hand, I wondered where my two best friends had gone off too as I grew tired. I wasn't much of a drinker but when I did I was a sad drunk, at least according to my friends. So I didn't that often. Katie came rolling by as she laughed; she loved having a night out after getting married at twenty-four. They were trying to have a baby but weren't succeeding right now.

Toby was a good guy but I never saw the two fit but then again, I didn't know any better. I had no clue on what 'real' love is. It's horrible apparently; paired up with somebody you had no interest in what so ever. I rolled my eyes before finishing off my drink.

I had only two over the course of the night, nothing more as I was driving home. I rounded up the two girls as they both were giggling, talking fast and quick. Pointing at guys, "Gabi, I think we are going to stay a while longer, you can go though."

I squinted, "How are you going to get home then?" I questioned looking at the two, "I don't know, I will call Adam," the drunk words rolled off of Kennedy's tongue, a guy came up from behind me as he wrapped his arm around me. "Get off," I stood, he was taken back probably by the fact that I wasn't drunk. He released me, "I just want to dance."

"I don't want too so how about you back the fuck off,"

He did and he stumbled back, "God Gabi, no need to get all pissy." Katie said, "You need to relax and try to fall in love." I turned on my heel, "Have fun finding a ride home. Don't call me."

Turning around, a guy dropped his beer all over me as tears pushed into my eyes, I held it together as I sucked it up. I wish I had chosen the coffee shop over this. I wish I could have been smart about my choices because this night sucked once they started drinking.

Storming out of the club, I found my keys and I unlocked my car. It was gaining closer to two in the morning as I drove around for a while before I stopped at Amelia's house. I pulled in the driveway and I sat there for a moment before I decided to go see Tanner. Coming to his apartment complex, I knocked on the door softly as I didn't have a key to his apartment.

It opened slowly as Casey made herself own before she sighed, "I'm sorry," my voice buckled, "I just,"

"Are you okay Gabi?" she took me in as I shook my head, "Is Tanner home?"

"Of course, he is in the back," she moved aside to let me in as she called Tanners name. He came out in a pair of shorts as his glasses sat on his face. "Gabs, hey," my lip trembled as he brought me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked me, he mumbled something to Casey as he took me over to the couch. I curled up in his lap as he held me. "I just had a terrible night."

"You smell like beer," he commented, I nodded as I took a breath. "Katie and Kennedy kept planning her wedding over dinner like I wasn't even there and when I was they kept saying I had no idea because I wasn't married, then I got to hear about Katie's problems, once we got to the club they flew off to do whatever the hell they did and I sat there like a loser because I was driver for the night. They didn't even try to include me, when I told them I was ready to leave they told me that I could go and that they would find another way home." I took a breath as the tears spilled down my cheeks, "Then a guy tried to kiss me and dance with me, I got mad and then Katie said I was being pissy."

"After that, the beer?" he questioned, I nodded as he sighed, "Are you alright Gabs?"

"What do you mean? I am crying in my brothers lap."

He chuckled, "I mean you seem down lately, I heard about your fight with mom earlier today too." I squeezed my eyes shut trying to completely block that fight out. I didn't want to remember that. I just wanted to fall asleep; I just wanted everything to be okay.

"It's been a bad day," I dropped as I lay with him, "Tanner, am I ever going to find that guy?" I asked him, I could see as he judged his answer before he spoke. "I don't know, maybe," he sighed, "It's not black and white Gabs, it's just so complicated these days and you are picky and I want you to be. I want you to be that way, find somebody who cares for you, who truly cares for you."

"What if I don't Tanner?"

"That's the thing, you will." His words echoed through his apartment complex, he rubbed the back of my shoulder. After a while longer, he nudged my shoulder, "Hey," I blinked, as I must have fallen asleep. "I'm going to go to my bed, feel free to sleep here though." He suggested I sat up to let him move, my eyes looked into his as he kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine,"

"I know," I mumbled exhausted, I glanced at my phone to see plenty of messages from Katie and Kennedy. "I guess I'll go home to my house."

"You don't have too," he said, I shook my head standing up. "I'll be okay,"

"Alright," Tanner pulled me into a tight hug, "Thanks," I said softly, "I just needed somebody to talk to me."

"I get it El, I do, just make sure you open your door for me next time." He joked, I smiled and nodded, "Will do and tell Casey I'm sorry."

"She'll be fine," he waved it off, "Night El's,"

"Night," stepping out into the cool night, I drove to my house as I crawled into my bed; I slipped off my dress and pulled the covers around me.

* * *

Rolling onto my back, I moaned as a headache was forming in my skull. Coffee.

A gasp ran through my system as I turned around to see it was noon. Oh my god. Digging around for my phone, I finally found it buried under my pillow to see Troy called twice. My heart raced as I put the phone up to my ear, it rang a couple of times and then he answered. "Gabi?"

"Troy, oh my god, I am so sorry." I busted out, "I got home late and it was a terrible night and I stood you up, oh my god," I took a deep breath as I was close to tears. Troy chuckled, "Well it sounds like an honest mistake. I'll forget about it if you meet me for lunch in forty five minutes."

A smile creped over my cheeks, "Really, I figured you would be kind of pissed at me."

"You went out and partied, I have done it to plenty of girls too. I was the one studying though last night."

"Well thank you for the do over." I knowledge, "Where would you like to eat?"

"How about Beach Front?"

"Alright, sounds fair enough."

"See you in forty five minutes."

We hung up, I hurried around as I showered, got ready, and pulled my hair together. Picking up my purse, the door flung open and Kennedy walked in. Her face pissed and angry, "Where the hell did you go last night?"

"I left." I stated towards her, I gathered up my laptop as I would probably find somewhere on the beach to work for a few hours. "You aren't supposed to leave!" she yelled I turned towards her, "Well you didn't include me in any other plans yesterday so I didn't think I needed to stick around."

"What are you even talking about?" she asked, her voice was high and dirty with anger. I looked at the clock and I had ten minutes to get to the café. My eyes turned around towards her, "Every time I had an idea for your wedding you and Katie told me that I didn't know how to plan a wedding when I have planned two already for my siblings, you ran off as soon as we got into the club with each other and I could never find you, then when I had enough, I said I was going and you two said you would get a ride from somebody else. So I left after Katie told me I was being pissy because I didn't want some drunk all over me!" I yelled the clock ticked further as I tried to push beyond her.

"That's not fair! If we say we have a ride home and are drunk,"

"I didn't think you two needed my help. I'm sorry." I conceded in a sarcastic tone. "I thought you were perfectly content with life and how everything was going. I wasn't needed."

Kennedy looked at me and I then shook my head, "I have to go."

"What to work?"

"Yea, I guess, since that's the only people that care."

Slamming my own door behind me, I took ten seconds to gather myself. Getting in the car, I speed the entire way to the café; it was only three minutes past my time limit when I got out of my car. Locking it behind me and I grabbed my purse.

When I stepped in, Troy was sitting down looking at a menu. I smiled as I joined up; he glanced up and stood, "Hi," his eyes danced nervously at the clock before he looked at my face. "Are you alright?" I gave a short nod, "Yea, I am just…I'm fine." I finished making eye contact. His blue eyes knew that wasn't the whole story but he smiled, "Good,"

He pulled out my chair and I blushed, "Thanks," I muttered, "You're welcome," he sat down across from me as I peered at the menu. Already knowing what I want. "So," I started as I glanced towards him, "Do you like this place?"

"Yea, I wouldn't invite you here if I didn't like it," he said, a crooked smile coming across his face. "Yea, I love this place. I come here almost as often as I do the coffee shop,"

"Is this Thursday spots?" he threw out, I laughed, "Nah, Thursdays are house days."

"Hmm, what do you do besides write?" Troy asked shoving his menu aside. "Family and surfing."

"Surfer huh?" I gave a nod, "Yea, it's my workouts. I lose my head out there and it's just relaxing."

"My relaxing spots on the basketball court,"

"Really?" I asked looking at him, he nodded, "Yea, I played at Duke while I took pre-med," I gave him an up and down, "You were that good?" I asked looking at him, he laughed, "I mean I wasn't the best but I was a starter."

"And you didn't go into the NBA?"

"No, I was there to play solid four years of basketball before moving on to Med-School. It was my way of relaxing."

"How did you do it?" I asked, "I don't know, I just did. That was a long time ago obviously but I did it,"

"A long time ago, what six years?"

"Something like that, I actually only played at Duke for three years, I had a year and half of college done before I was finished with high school," I smiled, "So did I,"

"It paid off,"

"My college education was just furthering my education. I wrote my first book at twenty,"

"Damn," Troy shook his head, "I find that hard to believe some days but then I ask my niece about you,"

"You have a niece?" I questioned, he nodded, "Three," he began, "My older brother has two and my younger brother has one."

"Middle child," I said with a smirk, he laughed, "Yea, middle child yet I came out the best. My older brother is selling insurance and my younger brother is still in college, so he is really screwed up right now."

"Can you believe we acted like that once?"

"Eh, I can't say we probably acted like him but we were all pretty crazy. Between basketball and pre-med though, shit, I was worn out."

"I bet," I swirled my drink around and our food came as we ordered earlier. Taking a bite of my salad, my stomach still rolling from last night apparently. "Tell me about your brothers," I said too him, he shrugged, "Noah, my older brother is a good guy, family man, coaches his daughters volleyball team and his other daughters softball team, good to his wife, they are getting ready to have another baby in November so that's pretty cool," he paused as he collected his thoughts on his other brother.

"Will," he laughed, "Will is funny. He can make anybody laugh and is a good guy, he has a pretty serious girlfriend but you never know, he does have a kid out of high school which is a drawback to some but he has taken care of it, she is four and funny as hell too."

I smiled softly as he talked about his family; he went on to talk about his parents who were both still working. Mom was a teacher in South Miami while his dad was a teacher and the high school basketball coach. His mom taught elementary kids while his dad did high school.

"Sounds likes a good group," I gave him a smile as I felt like it was the same except for the fight I was having with my mother. It was a question I always posed to the guy I was talking to see if it was worth even considering. If his family was jacked up off the wall, I stayed out but I haven't seen many guys light up talking about his family. He loved them and that was something I seriously respected as I respected my own family too much to do anything besides their wishes. I listened and valued every opinion my family had on the men I had around.

"What about your family?"

I stirred my salad around as I glanced up at him. "They are a great group," I started, "I have my older sister Amelia who is a lawyer, she got married a long while ago to her husband Jason who is a firefighter. They have a beautiful smart daughter, Abby who is just amazing and my sister is also pregnant so that is her," I said with a small smile, "I then have an older brother Tanner, who just got married and is a physical therapist."

"Hmm, a lawyer, physical therapist and an author, some pretty good kids." I laughed, "I am the one my parents frown upon but whatever right?" Troy's mouth twitched, "That's not fair,"

"I mean, I do understand where my parent's are coming from and all with the they want me to have a steady job, to always have money and to not always be busy but it still doesn't make sense to me."

Troy frowned as he had already finished his food; I pushed my salad gently away. "My parents are still pretty awesome. My mom is a retired teacher and my dad sells insurance."

"Pretty cool," Troy commented, "You sound like you have a pretty awesome family." I nodded, "Yea,"

"I want to know an interesting fact about you," Troy commented sitting straighter, I raised my eyebrow, "Like what?"

"What gave you the inspiration to write?" he posed a question I was never sure how to answer when anybody asked me, so I gave him the generic answer that they teach you when you don't have a real answer. "I'm not sure," I responded, "I think it just gave me a peace of mind."

Troy gave a simple nod, checked his watch and glanced up at me. "You seem to check your watch a lot,"

He sighed, "Yea, I am responsible for picking up my nieces today from their whatever they are doing, summer school? I don't know my parents didn't make us do that."

"You don't have a girlfriend right?" I asked looking over at him, his chest rose from breathing and he shook his head, "Being a resident doesn't give you a lot of time to yourself, I'm sort of amazed you are even talking to me as you seem to understand my schedule."

"Once I disappear for the summer you should probably understand mine too." He arched his eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"Book tour, my new novel comes out at the end of the summer." Troy nodded with a smile, "I also have to constantly write and edit which honestly, and I should be doing. I have only a month of editing time left and I still have so much to do," I worried, Troy gave a slight smile, "Well there is a really big reason on why I asked you to come, aside from me wanting to talk to you and all but," he pulled out one of my books and I frowned.

"Like I said, my niece really loves you and once she found out I met you, I had to ask and if you say no, I'll just tell her to march around and find you on one of those fancy book tours." I couldn't help but smile; I grabbed a pen, "What's her name,"

"Kaylee," I wrote her name and a small note before giving it back to him. He nodded, "Thanks, I felt rude about it and all, I mean I guess I asked you out on a date so but that kind of forced me to call you again and well, I kind of wanted to call you again,"

I laughed, "I get it, I get it,"

He smiled, "Thanks, I guess I should let you go home and edit."

"Nah, I am going to go find a shady spot on the beach and write today."

"Must be nice getting to work wherever you want."

"Yea, it kind of is nice. Where do you work?"

"Mount Sinai,"

"That's where my sister had her baby," Troy smiled, "Yea, I work there. I have a final day off and then it's back to work."

"On Saturday?" I questioned, "Yea, I work everyday except Sunday's."

"How do they expect you to have a life?"

"They don't personally care, an anesthesiologist always has to be in the building, meaning us residents also always have to be in the building. My days off though are Sundays – family days and every third Wednesday. I get most nights off though,"

"Nights?"

"Well, I work every third night also, on call. It's a complex work schedule."

"Sounds like it."

"How do you keep it all straight?"

Troy chuckled, "My nurses. You kind of have to sweet talk them so they keep your schedule straight."

"I have Marla, that's about the only other person who looks out for me." I said with a smile, Troy laid his hand over his book, "When I go back to work on Saturday, I actually have to work Sunday to, I have to pull a forty eight hour shift."

"Ouch,"

"Tell me about it. Most of the time, if I am not in surgery, I am just hanging around learning something new."

"That's a bonus."

"Eh, sure, I would rather be sleeping."

"Of course you would," I joked, he smiled and he then stretched, "I hate running off like I do but I do have to go, I enjoyed my time with you today, do you care if I give you another call?" I stood up grabbing my bag; "Sure, whenever you can work me in," I said with a smile, he laughed, "Yea, I will pencil you in somewhere." He winked at me; "I had a great time Gabi, thanks for the signature and thanks for spending time with me."

I nodded as he walked out, "Bye," I said, I followed after him; I guess that couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

**I like all of the reviews I got you guys! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! You guys rock!**

**Please Review! **


	3. Little Notes

Chapter 3 – Little Notes

Finishing the last edit on the last page, I grinned as it had only taken me two and half weeks to complete. Typing a quick note to Marla, I sent it off. I sent something out to my followers on Twitter when I couldn't help but notice a certain Troy followed me.

Pulling up his picture, I could clearly see his face, the remarkable blue eyes he had. I smiled, as I followed him back which was rare. I only followed fifty people on twitter, no fans only fellow authors and friends. Sitting up I stretched, as I hadn't heard from Troy since our last 'date' if that's what you wanted to call it and I was sort of missing it.

With my moms garage sale tomorrow, I couldn't help but want to talk to him. An excuse that would get me out of everything, a male date, Looking at my watch, I realized I could do something a little fun, I could buy him coffee, write a note on the cup and take it too him, a little note.

Picking up my purse, my phone buzzed as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Gabs,"

"Kennedy," I breathed, she sighed, "I miss you and I shouldn't have blown up on you."

This apology was coming a few days late in my thoughts but I guess I would take what I could get these days. "Yea, I think so."

"Katie and I were rude to you, I think we just got excited and she has been through it."

"Well she was acting more like your maid of honor," I spoke, bitterness laced in my voice. "Gabi, I want you as my maid of honor. I don't want Katie, I want you because Katie won't listen to my ideas like you will, you will listen to them and if you think they are dumb you will tell me and then we can compromise on an in-between. Katie can't compromise and we all know that. I'm sorry about the other night, I miss you." We were both quiet for several minutes, my teeth working on my lower lip.

"I miss you too," I told her with a sigh, "I'm just…I think I need a bit. I was really hurt that night."

"I understand but will you please be my maid of honor? I couldn't think of anybody better."

"Of course I will Kennedy, you are my best friend I just need some time. How about Sunday we get together and do some stuff, plan or something. Have you two chosen a date yet?"

"In a year. We both want a June wedding."

"Fantastic,"

"Well I will let you go back to editing."

"Yea, I need to," I lied; it was sometimes easier to tell people what you weren't doing or no longer needed to do. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," we both hung up and I gave a glance to the clock. I smiled thinking of what I was going to do before I grabbed a sharpie and darted out of the door. I grabbed the door handle to my car as I slipped in, it was coffee Wednesday but since I was so close I just finished here. When I pulled in to the coffee shop, I walked in and they all said hello to me as I walked up to the counter.

"A little late," Hannah said to me, I smiled, "I'm not staying either. I finished my edits early this morning." I told her, "I also need a skinny nonfat caramel iced drink,"

"Two coffees?" Hannah asked ringing them up, I then glanced in the bakery items, "Hell, throw on banana nut bread," I noticed him get it that one time; I might as well get it again if he liked it. "Alright," she rang up my total and then scanned my card before she gave me all of my drinks. I thanked her before walking out; I slipped into the car before setting everything down.

Backing out of the spot, I drove the fifteen-minute drive to Mount Sinai. I would have never done this to some of my other dates. I would have never driven to take him coffee and a pastry. I would have never written notes on them, I wouldn't do any of this…ever. I don't know what snapped in me maybe those eyes or the easy smile he always displayed on his lips, they were always pink and perfect.

Pulling into the parking lot, I parked before grabbing my sharpie and writing a note on them.

_Hey you – when can you fit me in your busy schedule? Date Sunday? :) _

_Your Favorite Author_

On the pastry I wrote something about him having a great day at work and this is for you missing our Wednesday dates. Getting out of the car, I slipped into the building and went to the first nurse's station I found after security. "How may I help you?" she asked glancing up at me, my eyes darted around before I gave her a smile. "I am dropping these off for a doctor,"

"Okay, I can page him if you want to wait…"

"No, he should know who they are from, Dr. Bolton," she looked him up, "Donald or Troy?" she questioned, "Troy Bolton," she nodded, I handed them over to her as I slipped my sunglasses on my face, "Tell him they are from his favorite author," she wrote it down as I slipped back out the doors, crunching up a wad of paper and tossing it into the trashcan.

* * *

Troy's POV

"And this is how we do this," my eyes observed as I nodded, "Alright," I gave it a shot on the dummy as I did it successfully the first time. "Great job Troy, keep going," I did it three more times before it was perfectly done. My attending smiled, "Good, alright, I think you are good for your skill lab, take a break unless you are called into surgery. We are on doctor Miranda today," I nodded my head, "Sounds good. Thank you,"

"Your welcome," Pulling my lab coat back on over my scrubs, I picked up my pager to see I had one from the downstairs lobby nurses station. Scrunching my eyebrows together I got on the elevator down and out the doors. Walking up to the nurse's station, "Can I help you with something?" I asked leaning against it, "Dr. Bolton, your favorite author left these for you…"

Confusion drifted through me, _favorite author? _I didn't read…and then it suddenly hit me. A lopsided grin crossed my face as she gave me a drink and a pastry bag. A smirk widened, as I looked at the note, _hey you- when can you fit me in your busy schedule? Date Sunday?_

I laughed quietly to myself before thanking the staff and going back to my resident's room. Sitting down, I glanced at the note on the pastry bag about have a good day at work and this is for missing our Wednesday coffee date.

Shaking my head, I laughed, I was enjoying this, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was and after spilling a drink on her, I had no chance in hell. Now she was bringing me stuff at work. Taking a sip of my drink, I gave a swift nod over to the door as another resident walked in. "Bolton,"

"Tom," I knowledge, "What's that," he nosed over, "Nothing," I took a bite of the bread as it was so good. Reaching for my phone, I almost wanted to text her but that wouldn't be any fun. I had read on of her books over the night and they were really good. I had to steal them from my niece but I had gone to buy one of my own. "What do you know about Gabi Montez?" I asked looking at him, "The author?"

I nodded, "That my twelve year old is in love with her. Apparently tomorrow she is sitting at her parent's garage sale to sign books. My daughter wants to go and I don't have time,"

Raising my eyebrow, I smirked before picking up my phone to call Noah. "Troy, what's up"

"Nothing, nothing, I just have a mission for Kaylee…"

"Really, what mission do you have? Is it good or should I just not even listen to you?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "It's good,"

"Alright…proceed,"

"Tomorrow, I guess the author I am seeing is going to be at a garage sale signing books. I need Kaylee to drop a note off for me."

"My daughter is going to be the love bird messenger?"

"Dude, it gives you a chance to meet her and she is pretty fantastic. Plus Kaylee will get to meet her, she would love me forever."

"She already worships the ground you walk on after you got her book signed."

"Yea, yea, well now she can say I am God, I don't care, I need you to drop off a note for me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"She brought me coffee to work and wrote a note on it. Only fair if I reply back, I feel like we are in high school,"

Noah snorted, "About time you start looking for a girlfriend,"

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I do like her though, I like her a lot."

"Grow some balls and call her,"

"She already asked me out, I am just responding,"

"Oh, love,"

My pager began to beep as I finished my bread, "Alright, I gotta go."

"Bye, I will talk to Kaylee."

"I'll stop by after work and drop off the note. You are the best."

"I didn't say yes."

"You said you would talk to Kaylee and that is a fucking yes, so I will see you after work. Bye." I hung up putting my phone in my pocket as I walked out. Raising my eyes I took another drink of my coffee before finding Dr. Miranda.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Sitting in my car, I braved the early morning world. Troy never texted me or called me yesterday – not even a thank you. My stomach sank because of it because I felt like the relationship was now over. It was hard because I did like him more than I thought I did.

I got up from my car with my coffee as my mom grinned from her spot. This was her Christmas. She enjoyed this way too much. I waved as I went over to hug her, "It worked out mom, I finished my book revisions yesterday."

"And you were worried for nothing," I gave a simple nod as I already saw my station. Amelia was sitting there with Abby as she took the summer Thursday off. "Where is Tanner?" I voiced, "Work," Amelia replied, I gave her a look and she shrugged. Anger steamed me as I took a glance at my mom, "Mom," she turned around and her cheeks flushed, "What?" she asked calmly, "Tanner can work but I can't?" she gave me a look, "Tanner has a real job."

The way she replied so calmly, the way that she didn't even look me in the eye. The way she didn't have one ounce of respect for what I did. Anger steamed through my body and I was so freaking angry with her. Amelia touched my back shoulder gently.

My eyes grew, "I am basically making more money than him and Amelia, thank you,"

"Its true mom," Amelia piped, my mom controlled her thoughts before pressing her lips together, "They are married and have another support."

I laughed, Amelia's eyes grew, "Hey Gabi, can you come here?" I knew she was trying to get the feud to rip apart, "Gabi, if you would get married," my mom continued despite Amelia's plan to try and break this up. Amelia pulled on my arm gently but I pulled away from her.

"Mom, why are you pressuring me into marriage? Do you want me to fall for this guy and then get a divorce because we honestly aren't meant to be? Watch me suffer through pain before of you are pushing me into this?"

My mom stayed quiet and then she looked at me, "You aren't even trying,"

"I am trying mom! I have some high standards."

"Maybe you should lower them,"

"So when Tanner wasn't married at twenty six were you telling him this?" Amelia pressed her lips together; my mom did this a lot lately. "Mom, I think you should go look over the prices over there." My mom put her eyes high before walking away. Amelia took me to the side and she hugged me, "I'm sorry,"

"Whatever," I mumbled, Abby came running over and I caught her in a hug. "Hey pretty girl," she smiled and I kissed her forehead. My dad then came down the stairs, "Gabs,"

"Hi daddy," I went over and gave him a hug; he squeezed me tightly kissing my forehead. "How is that book coming along?"

"Good, good, I sent it back to Marla today."

"That's good. How is ol Marla?"

"Marla isn't even old," I commented, he chuckled, "Not what I was inferring too…" I giggled, "Marla is good." He gave me another side hug as he opened both of the garages. People were waiting as we had one of the bigger garage sales every year.

I went out to my station, sitting down with a capped marker. I sat back as some would pass me but I was the one they all normally wanted to see. I signed a dozen of books in the first thirty minutes as most costumers stopped to get a book anyways so they got it signed. I shook hands and smiled with many people as Marla always thought this was good free publicity. This was the one thing Marla would never back me up on. It was good for book revenue.

Stretching my legs out in front of my, I waited as the next thirty minutes flew by and another thirty after that. My stomach began to crawl with hungry and I was begging to get up, I didn't want to sit here any longer. The sun was getting hot and I was tired from the previous night of worrying about Troy texting or calling me. I cannot believe he never texted or called me. I felt like I deserved at least a freaking thank you.

He was quickly labeled as an asshole.

When I began to pack up, I noticed a guy get out of his car.

I saw the guy, who had striking images to Troy. His hair was shorter though, more blonde but those damn eyes. He had a young girl with him as he walked over to the stand. Women got in front of him and she grinned.

She began to say something about her daughter loving my books. I signed it with a smile but the guy stood with his assumed daughter. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hi, I am Noah,"

Noah, Noah was one of Troy's brother's names. I smirked silently to myself, "This is my daughter Kaylee," she grinned as she was shaking with excitement, "She really wanted to come meet you," I grinned, "It's fantastic to meet you Kaylee! I love your eyes!" I commented towards her, she smiled and I got up, "Do you want to take a picture?"

Her eyes grew five sizes and she nodded, Noah laughed and she came over to take a picture. I posed with her and after I gave her a hug, "Are you ready for my next novel to come out?" she nodded her head, "The end of August! Are you excited?" she nodded, I hugged her again as the dad was looking me up and down for a moment. He was surveying me for his brother. He sent his goddamn brother over here.

I take back my asshole comment.

"Hey Kaylee, can you give this to Ms. Montez," Noah asked her, "Gabi," I responded, "Just Gabi," he nodded with a smile, Kaylee frowned as she handed me the note. I crinkled my eyebrows together. "Thank you so much Gabi!" Kaylee said with a big grin, "I appreciate it!"

"You are welcome! Enjoy!" I hollered as they walked away, I unfolded the note.

_Hey favorite author, I think I can fit you in Sunday night, seven thirty?_

_Oh and by the way, I loved my coffee and snack; you might just be my favorite person. _

_-Troy _

I grinned stupid to myself, as I needed another idea quick, when I noticed Noah and Kaylee were still her, I walked over to Noah. "What is Troy's favorite sports team?"

Noah arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Troy, your brother," Kaylee looked at me funny, "What is his favorite sports team?"

"He loves the Miami Heat…I am becoming confused."

"Stay confused." I said, "He will probably tell you later." I waved as I ran into my parent's house. I kissed my dad's cheek, hugged Abby and Amelia, and said goodbye to my mom before flying out.

I had a friend on the Miami Heat who could get me a load of crap if I asked. I dialed his number, "Gabriellaaaa!" he sang, and I rolled my eyes, "Anthony,"

"What's up girl!"

"I need a favor,"

"Shoot,"

"Can you get me a t-shirt or something from you guys? I am on my way to your office right now."

"Yea, I sure can…why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright…"

Hanging up, I tapped on the floor with my left foot as I pulled into the Heat offices. Bouncing into the elevator, I went up to Jason's office and he was holding a LeBron Jersey, a Wade t-shirt, and a signed basketball by LeBron and Wade.

A grin slipped over my face, "I'll take the basketball," Anthony rolled his eyes, "I knew you would, what's this for?"

"I'm talking with this guy and right now we are sending little notes back and forth. He likes the Heat, so it's for him."

"Neat way to talk to a guy these days…"

"Yea, thank you!" I hollered, going down the steps. When I got into the car, I wondered if he just had a favorite drink or something. I decided just to get him another coffee as I drove through the drive through.

My stomach crawled with excitement and I bounced around on my toes. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, I stopped as I grabbed my sharpie. On the opposite side of the basketball I wrote my little note.

_Sounds like a date. :) Do you want me to pick or for you to pick? Oh and I hope you enjoy the basketball…_

_- Your favorite Author _

Underneath of the note, I wrote my address out so he could leave notes himself there, if he even wanted to continue this game. I walked in the hospital, through security and then I went back to the nurse's desk from yesterday. A nurse looked up, "How may I help you?"

"I need you to page Troy Bolton, I am leaving this here for him." I told her, handing over the basketball and the drink. She gave a nod as I skipped out. This was becoming a tad too fun.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Alright, she should be waking up any minute," I told my charge nurse as I wrote a final few notes about how the surgery went on my level. "If she isn't up in-"

"Thirty minutes page you ASAP," I laughed and nodded, "Exactly." My pager beeped and I looked down to see the downstairs nursing station calling me. A laugh escaped my mouth as my nurse looked at me again. I waved her off as a lopsided grin washed over my face. Bounding down a few flights of stairs, I pushed out the door to see a couple of people smoking on the outside doors.

Turning around, I showed my badge through security and I gave a look towards the desk. "Sherry!" I announced, she looked up, a grin on her face. "Dr. Bolton, are you dating somebody?"

I crinkled my eyebrows, "Why would you say that?"

"A pretty lady has come in here twice in one week to give you something." She pulled up a cup of coffee and then a basketball, my jaw dropped as I glanced further at the basketball. Dwayne Wade and LeBron James signatures were slopped on the ball. Spinning it around, I noticed Gabi's handwriting.

"Sounds like a date, do you want me to pick or for me to pick? Oh and I hope you enjoy the basketball…"

I grinned and I couldn't help but laugh, I sort of wanted to kiss her. How the hell, Sherry looked at me and I smiled towards her before grabbing my stuff. Going outside, I found my phone and I then dialed her number.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I wasn't but fifteen minutes away from the hospital when my phone rang. I laughed as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"You. Are. Amazing."

"I had to respond in a positive yes," I confirmed to him, "That's a pretty damn good yes," he said laughing, "I think I owe you a pretty good date now,"

"Eh…maybe," I shrugged my shoulders, "Your brother is pretty cute…good thing he is married."

Troy laughed from the other line, "Ha, very funny. How did you know he was my brother?" he fired back, "Oh well I mean he looks exactly like you and honestly, you are the one who told me your brothers name."

"You could have had many Noah's,"

"But," I stopped, "How many Noah's would give me a note from a Troy?"

"Eh…I guess that's true,"

I smiled, "So I will pick you up seven-thirty on Sunday Night,"

"Am I keeping you out too late Mr. early bird?"

"If I get to spend my night with you, hell, I will stay out all night." I laughed, "Fair enough."

"I'll talk to you later Gabi,"

"Talk to you soon Troy,"

"Thank you again," he told me, "I really love it all…"

"I think you'll repay nicely," I commented, "Sounds good." He said I could see his crooked smile. Butterflies wrapped my stomach up and I grinned. I loved this. There was no other way I wanted to do this because this felt…very right.

* * *

Rolling over sleepy, I perked up as I grabbed my phone. Kennedy had texted me and so did my mom. I just really wanted to lay on a beach today and do nothing. It was Saturday morning; Kennedy was probably double-checking our date for tomorrow morning. Nobody knew about my date for tomorrow night as it would be Troy and I's official first date.

We had only been talking for a little over two weeks but what was the difference? I sat back and I walked to my front door to open it up when a note fell down the front of it. A bag sitting right in front of it with the coffee shop logo on the front.

My stomach twisted as I picked up the note. I opened it up slowly.

_Favorite Author,_

_On my way to work, I thought I would drop by your normal from the coffee shop plus a little breakfast I made this morning for myself and made extra for you. I guess this is my first part of repaying you. Enjoy. :) _

_- Your favorite anesthesiologist_

I picked it up, as I smelled pancakes. Oh they smelled good. I grabbed my favorite coffee and sipped on it as I took it to my bed. I flipped on a movie as I curled into bed with my coffee with warm pancakes, sausages, and eggs. They were recently made so he must have just dropped them off not long before. I took a picture of me eating my breakfast and watching a movie as I posted it on Instagram and Twitter.

_Someone special made me this awesome breakfast! Love it! Thank you! _

I took another bite as I then called Troy, he answered on the third ring. "Good Morning," he cheered, "This is amazing." I mumbled through a bite of food. Troy chuckled, "Good, I am glad you enjoy it. Now tomorrow, where something that you can get dirty in,"

"What do you have in mind Dr. Bolton?"

"Nothing Ms. Montez,"

"Mhm, sure…"

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing…"

I finished my food as I wondered what we could possibly be doing tomorrow. Most guys did the normal for date, first movies, dinner and me. My stomach twisted with another round of nerves as he was going outside of the box here and thinking of something else.

Sitting up, I texted Kennedy back saying sure thing. Amelia texted me and I then called her. "Good morning," I echoed, "Good morning," she responded with a yawn, "How are you?"

"Sleepy."

"Mmm…well I have a date tomorrow night."

"WHAT?"

"I know, I know, don't be shocked but I am supposed to wear something I can get dirty in."

"Okay…"

"What would that be?"

"Something you don't care that gets dirty but you still need to be stylish,"

"Of course but I am just trying to think."

She paused, "What about those denim white shorts with a button up old denim shirt."

"Mmm…sounds cute and you said old."

"It would be cute."

"White though…"

Amelia mused the thought, "How about Abby and Jason plus I come over for lunch."

"Oh do you want to hang on the beach this afternoon? I really wanted to go,"

"Yea, sounds like fun. Picnic on the beach?"

"Sure, I just have to run somewhere."

"Oh the reason I texted you was I wondering who you were talking about."

I smiled again, "I was talking about the guy I am going on a date with tomorrow. We have been talking for about two weeks now."

"He cooked you that?"

"Yes!" I gushed, "It's really good." Amelia snorted, "Well somebody needs to learn how to cook in your household."

"Let's take a first date at a time here."

"Gabi, the man cooked you breakfast. He has an attraction for you."

"Maybe," I mused, "I am going to go now. I am returning him with lunch from his favorite restaurant."

"How do you know this?"

"We were going to meet for an coffee date but I over slept and we met at his favorite place for lunch."

"Would that not be the first date?" Amelia asked, "Nope. It was a make up for a coffee date. This is our first night time date."

"So that counts as a first date these days?"

"Apparently. I don't make the rules," I responded to her, Amelia laughed, "Alright, alright, I will see you later."

"I can't wait!"

I hung up as I lounged back watching the end of my movie. Finishing my coffee, I finally got dressed. My bikini underneath and then a pair of shorts with a t-shirt, pulling my hair into a high messy bun, I slipped my sunglasses before I began to gather my stuff.

Driving to Beach Front, I walked in and I asked for the same meal Troy ordered the other day. I lay back on the counter, my eyes glanced over the little place as the man handed me the food. I thanked him as I got into my car to drive to the hospital.

I did my same routine but this time…I was caught. Troy was standing there talking with somebody when I walked in. He gave a lope sided grin as he spotted me. He said something to the nurse before pushing away and coming over to me. "Well well, what do I have here?" my cheeks flushed, "Nothing," I muttered, "I have a friend who also works who?"

"Does she like Beach Front also?" I gave a short nod, "Loves it."

"What's your friends name?" he questioned, I thought and he laughed, "Come on, you know you brought me food,"

"Never," I joked, he smiled, "You know, I will never be able to repay you back for the basketball,"

"And I wanted to give it to you and I brought you lunch since you brought me breakfast which was so good," I complimented, "Why do I keep getting take out?" he wondered, I giggled, "I can't cook to save my life."

He rolled his eyes, "How come I doubt that?"

"Oh really?" I asked giving a look towards him, "Ask my brother."

"When I meet him," he measured evenly, I smiled, "Yea, when you meet him. I guess it depends on how well you impress me tomorrow." Troy smirked, "You'll love me after tomorrow."

I laughed, "Be careful there," I spoke with a smile, I pushed my sunglasses back onto my head as they kept slipping. Troy nodded, "Alright, I will see you at seven thirty tomorrow night, be ready,"

I gave him a nod, "Duh," he laughed, I handed him his food and he gave a smile. Our hands slid together and my skin burned underneath of his touch. We both pulled away, both feeling the heat. My cheeks flamed, my eyes caught his and he pressed his lips together. He took a deep breath and I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

It turned awkward almost instantly, "Yes, tomorrow," I nodded walking away, I then turned around, slipped my sunglasses over my face and pulled my stomach in which was rolling with butterflies. Big ass butterflies, I hate butterflies.

* * *

Abby laughed as she rolled in the sand. Jason laughed as he tipped his beer back. Amelia took a drink of water, they were getting ready to leave as we had to be at our parents house in a couple of hours for dinner.

"So I think what we found is agreeable,"

"I like it," I said to her, we had agreed on a pair of short denim shorts with a blue V-neck. "Do you have a picture of this male?" she asked looking at me, I nodded as I pulled up his twitter picture. "Hot damn!" she grumbled, "Where was that when I was husband hunting!"

Jason turned around to look at us, Amelia smiled at him, "I love you honey,"

"Mhm," he said taking another drink, I laughed, "He has an older brother, Noah," I finished, "Awh, cute,"

"And a younger brother named Will."

"So tell me more about these notes."

I began to fill Amelia in on everything that had happened between us so far and yet I couldn't make myself believe it was really happening tomorrow. My stomach curled with excitement just thinking about him and tomorrow, all of it was exciting.

It was such a fairy tale story I couldn't come up with a better description. I was an author, a plot I wish I could dream about or at least the beginning. Tomorrow I could realize how much of an ass he was. It was all going to eventually come falling down to planet earth.

Amelia smiled, "You go girl. He sounds like a good guy," I shrugged, "I guess I will find out soon enough right? I mean my luck he will be this ass who beats me or something,"

"I don't know, you have to have more faith than that Gabs, I mean he could be that way but you suddenly see the bad in people before you can find a good." I sighed softly and dug my toes in the sand. My fingers pulling some up and letting it fall, "I think he will be a great guy. I mean look at what he has been put through, all of the school."

"He played at Duke," I reminded him, "And he left early. He wasn't there for the basketball; he was there for the great school. The basketball part probably helped get through school."

"Probably." We both fell quiet and I listened the constant roar of the waves. It was like they were breathing and I matched their breath.

Abby came over and began to complain and whine, that only mean it was time for them to start packing up. I sighed finishing off my glass of wine and began to pack up. Abby came over and she collapsed in my lap, Amelia smiled at her as I hugged her close to me. "Hi pretty girl," I said, she smiled and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Are you ready to go see Grandma tonight?"

"No," she announced, I laughed, "Me too girl,"

"Are you two still fighting?"

I gave a silent nod.

"Why now?"

"That would be because I left too early on Thursday."

"Mom can get over herself."

I shrugged, "I'm glad dad is laid back like he is."

"True Dat,"

"I was thankful for that, it was the mom I had to be worried about at my first family dinner." I closed my eyes as if Troy and I got serious, he would have to make it through a family dinner. That was basically my last ultimate test for men and not many got to that test. "I hated that night. I was basically in tears by the time it was over." Amelia said, "I was so positive that Jason wanted nothing to do with me that night."

"I wasn't going to let your crazy mother stand in my way of marrying you." Jason said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "That comes three months into dating I am pretty sure," I responded, "That is not something you do soon…at all."

"Damn and I got to witness Casey's, oh buddy. That was ugly. She was in tears."

"My mom, I love her but man, she needs a chill pill sometimes."

I gave a nod as I carried Abby back to the house as we all entered the back. I was going to return to surf for a while, as it was almost that time before I would get cleaned up and ready to go. Once I sat down Abby, I gave a hug to Amelia, "Gabi," I looked at Jason as he pointed to the front door. "I think you have something waiting."

I hopped up and ran to the door, sitting there was a cookbook. I busted out laughing as I picked it up, "Damn, he has a long way to go to know you." Jason said laughing, "You can't cook to save your life."

"I told him that today. He called me a liar." Jason snorted, "She isn't lying dude." I smacked Jason as he laughed taking the cooler out to the car. I flipped the front-page open and I then saw he had underlined something.

He actually underlined a few things.

Chocolate Cake, which I make out of a box and a recipe for chocolate chip cookies, flipping to the pages he wrote how these were his two favorite things that his mom made. I rolled my eyes; I guess I was going to have to become a baker.

Giving a cool look over to Amelia, she grinned, "He likes you."

"I like him," I muttered back silently, "I like him,"

* * *

After a painless dinner, I had slept perfectly and was now looking over another handful of remarks on my book. I had three hours until my date tonight and I was getting nervous to the point I can't focus.

My focus had naturally flown out of the window hours ago. Sitting nervously I decided I would just get ready. Getting ready seemed to be a tough challenge as I was jumpy and I didn't know why, I just wanted to be with Troy.

I needed for this date to start.

I was ready within an hour left before he was due to pick me up. I looked at my outfit once more, my eyes looking over it and I switched shoes three different times, checked my make up and fidgeted in my spot.

When I had thirty minutes left was when I really began to panic. What if the date went terrible and everything was just terrible? I liked him. I liked him more than I thought I did apparently, that's when I picked up my cell phone and called Kennedy.

"Hey girl,"

"I'm freaking," I announced, "I'm going on this date and I suddenly like him…like I like him a lot."

Kennedy laughed, "Girl, take a breath. Tell me your outfit."

"Denim shorts and a blue V-neck, dirty clothes."

"That's good," she mused, "Shoes?"

"Sperry's. My old ones."

"Even better, hair?"

"Low messy bun, light makeup."

"Wow, you did pretty good for a first date, is this with the hot doctor?"

"Troy? Yea,"

"I liked him," she said carefully, "Have fun okay? You will do great. I want all of the details when I get back though,"

"It's probably gonna be late even though he has to get up early tomorrow, should I suggest we come back,"

"No, let him take the lead tonight."

I let out an anxious breath, "Okay," before I knew it, the doorbell was ringing. "Shit! Kennedy, he is here!"

"Breathe!" she echoed, "I love you!"

"I love you too," I then hung up as I grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder, shutting off lights as I walked to the front door. I took a breath, as Troy looked great, he was in a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I released a pocket of air, he looked almost as nervous as me. He had on a pair of shape Nikes as he smiled, "You followed my rules better than I thought," he said turning his head.

I gave a soft smile as I stepped out the door; I locked the door behind me as he took the lead. His car was nice. I mean _really_ nice, nicer than my car, which was hard to do with my Audi, but he sure did. It was a Mercedes-Benz. It was a great car, "Wow, nice car," I muttered, he shot me a look, "Oh, it's basically what I did with my first pay check."

My eyes popped out of my head, "I wish I had that first pay check," I muttered under my breath. I climbed inside of his car for it to basically smell brand new. "How old is this car?"

"Three years old, I have been a resident for three," he murmured, "Only one more year," he started, "One more year, I have applied for fellowships though,"

"That's good," I mused, Troy backed out of my neighborhood and he then turned his head slightly. I studied him for a couple of moments, his eyes focused on the road, his fingers tapping in every nervous way. As an author, I noticed all of this; I noticed how they acted, as I wanted to describe my characters realistic. If you had a small habit, it might end up in my book. The way a person on the beach might lay or how a boy smiles looking at a girl. I notice these things and begin to describe them to anybody who will listen to me.

Giving a look at the road, "So what are we doing?" he raised his eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that is for you to find out, I still owe you," I rolled my eyes, "Well just you wait," he shook his head with a soft smile, he drove down the beach as he dropped the top down, I laughed as my hair blew in the wind, "This is a start," he yelled over the wind, I shook my head, "You're crazy Troy Bolton!"

"I have been told that before!"

I shook my head as he turned off a road and then he drove down the coastline. He slowed a little bit as the sun was still at the opposite side. It shined against the water and it played different colors over the top.

When Troy then turned into a beach parking lot, I smiled as he was already winning me over. The beach would do just about that. "Alright," he said shutting off the car, "Did you already eat?" he asked, "Nah, I thought it was dinner."

"It is," he said blushing, "I just was making sure."

I laughed, "Yea, I totally haven't eaten yet," I smacked myself mentally after saying totally. If there was one word you didn't say to boys anymore was totally. Troy smiled as he put the top back on his car and then we both got out. We walked side by side as he guided me to this little fish place off the beaten path, "If you don't like fish, they have some killer steaks but,"

"Troy, I have lived in Florida my whole life except for a little bit of college. I eat fish," he shrugged, "I'm just saying – I have dated girls from this area and they can't stand fish." The way he spoke was so casual and easy. Everything he did was effortless.

"You dated huh?" Troy shrugged, "A few other Med School students, you obviously see how that went." I laughed, "Yea, I guess, I mean dating an author isn't a walk in the park either, I'd rather be with my characters than people sometimes." Troy gave me a glance, "I mean why not?" he asked with a simple shrug, "You get to control them and be part of them, you have ever choice they make and you can control how it goes." He paused, "Yet when you get in the real world, nothing is in our hands and we just have to pretend to be part of a script we haven't gotten to read yet."

My mouth dropped slightly, that had to have been the sexiest thing I have heard from a male's mouth – from an authors view point obviously. "Wow," I mustered after a minute of gaping at him. "I mean,"

Troy laughed, "You wrote that in your first book, the mom was an author," my eyes bored into his for a moment and he chuckled. "Did you forget that or something?"

"Not exactly but you remember," I stopped, "You read my first book?" I wondered aloud, Troy gave a nod before he leaned towards the reservation people and let them know we were here. "Yea, I wasn't going to walk into this date without some steady research plus Kaylee loaned me them,"

I smiled satisfied, "It was pretty good but I am not the best person to even talk about this…" Troy said with a slight nod as we followed the waiter. "I loved it personally but I just don't read,"

"You don't have to read on my behalf," Troy blew frustration, as he wasn't getting his point across. "No – what I am saying is, I can't tell you if it was truly bad or not because I just haven't read enough books but I thought it was great."

I gave a soft smile as I ordered a water, "It's not about how it stands next to other books…it's about how you think about it personally and if you enjoyed it, if you couldn't get passed the first three chapters then you hated it if you flew through it you loved it."

Troy let a smile play on his lips, "Let's just say I was getting a bunch of shit from surgeons as I read the book during only two short surgeries, I promise you though, it was pretty good. I did read it all so it has to count for something though right?" I nodded with a grin, "That means a lot that you read the first one,"

He smiled, "Hey, I needed something to start this night off easily."

I giggled as they brought our drinks over and we both ordered basically the same exact thing except I got shrimp and he got squid. "Okay, that is something I don't like," I remarked, "Squid," I stuck my tongue out. My nose scrunching up into a ball.

Troy laughed, "It took me a little while to get the liking for it but I could never cook it at home. There are just some things I can not do."

I shook my head as we steadied from one conversation to the next, talking about family and friends. How we grew up and just little things about each other that seemed to surprise either one of us sometimes, the conversation flowed as we ate dinner and he paid the bill after I protested.

Troy then lead me out to the beach, the sun mostly gone from the sky as he smiled, "Right this way,"

He guided me around a few buildings and then to the glowing sign.

_Nighttime Rides. _

I raised an eyebrow as a few people were in line, then there was four wheelers off to the side. I laughed, tossing my head back, "Four wheelers?" he nodded with a smile, "I am not a typical movie and dinner kind of guy, I want to get out there and do something. I am inside so much I just need to be outside."

"I dig it," I replied, we got up and Troy paid as he glanced at me, "One or two?" he suggested, I thought about it for a moment, "One as long as you let me drive at one point," he nodded, "Alright, fair enough," he said with a smile, he paid as we both had to show drivers licenses.

They both gave us helmets and they gave Troy a key. We went over to hop on one and I slid behind Troy, he turned his head, "You ready for this?" I gave a nod into his shoulder as he started the engine and with a start, I suddenly realized why we needed dirty clothes.

* * *

I laughed as Troy and I had gone for a couple of drinks and got back onto the four-wheeler. We both had a little buzz going as we spun around in the four-wheeler again, almost flipping them over. My arms squeezed him tighter, a laugh echoing out of my throat. The four-wheeler teetered on the side wheels again and we crashed down again.

Troy busted out laughing as we kept going; our clothes were soaked and wet with sand. Our shoes stripped long ago, as it was almost midnight, Troy then stopped at the oceanfront; it was quiet as I slid off around him. The four-wheeler came to an easy stop and I breathed trying to regain my breath from all of the laughing I had done. I had not felt this good in a couple of weeks, months even. A sigh escaped Troy's mouth, "I had fun," Troy mentioned with a glance, "It's not over yet," I said with a light heart.

My stomach twisted a little thinking of it coming to an end, I was having a blast, "Some of us have to get up for work tomorrow," Troy mentioned, "Oh my God, I forgot, I just,"

Troy laughed, "Nah, I'll be fine. I mean I will get more than five hours but I think we should be heading back."

I gave a tiny smile, "Troy, you have to know that this has been one of the best first dates I have ever been on."

Troy turned, I could make out his blues eyes and perfect lips, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yea, I like how you aren't the movies and dinner type," he shrugged, "I try," I smiled softly and Troy then picked up a thing of sand and swiftly threw it at me. I laughed as I got up and threw a sand ball at him. Who needed snow balls? Sand balls were much cooler and it was constantly warm if you had sand. Warmth was the key to my heart.

"That's it!" he yelled, he swiftly picked me up as we went running into the ocean. We both laughed as he set me down, the moon was behind him and the water was cold underneath of us. My body was covered in goose bumps in a matter of seconds, the wave splashed against us and I shivered. Troy smiled, his eyes surveying every inch of my face. His eyes fell to my lips, he looked at them for a couple of minutes and I looked at his lips.

His fingers settled on my back, his arms pulling me closer to him. Our wet bodies pressed between one another, two weeks Gabi. You have known him for a little over two weeks. The words ran through my mind. We could make this first kiss wait; it didn't have to be tonight. "I had a lot of fun tonight Gabi, I hope we can do it again." The famous lines after a first date, my eyes settled back on his lips and he tilted his head back a little bit almost noticing my hesitation.

I then did something that surprised both of us. I grabbed his arm and I pulled him to me. My lips pressed over his warm ones, my body light fire and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Suddenly two weeks meant absolutely nothing, I just wanted to keep kissing him and I never wanted to stop. His lips were smooth and warm. His body felt so well pressed against mine. _Get it together Gabi. _

We kept the kiss simple as Troy pulled away; his eyes glanced into mine for a second. "Wow," he pulled back baffled, "For an author you are a pretty damn good kisser," I smiled as I took a step forward. My hand let go of his arm and his eyes drifted to the sudden absence. I moved to leave the water before something bad happened. Troy was right behind me and we both slid onto the four-wheeler. I wrapped my arms around his waist, still speechless from how that kiss made me react. My head laid on the back of his shoulder, I breathed in the scent of the ocean. He smelled like the ocean.

He pulled up minutes later, returning the keys and we went to his car. "I don't want to get your car dirty," I told him, "I just cleaned it," he said with a glance, "I mean I wouldn't let you get in my nasty car."

"It was nasty?"

"Oh yea, wrappers, water bottles, you think of it, it was probably in here. Clothes, shit, it smelled," I laughed as I knew the beer was beginning to speak. When he pulled up to the house, I sighed, "I didn't want this night to end," I offered, "Of course not, I am just fantastic company." He gave a big smile telling me that the beer was really starting to talk a little too much.

I smiled, "You are, I haven't had such a good night in such a long time."

Troy got out as he picked up my Sperry's and he walked me to my front porch. I stuck my key in the lock as I unlocked my door and I turned to see Troy. "When is your next Wednesday off?" I suggested, "Not this week but the next," he offered, I sighed, "I guess I can wait that long," a smile twitched on my lips.

"Not a chance in hell," Troy responded, he took a step closer, "How about Saturday night?" I cringed, "I have a family dinner," Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think I'm quite ready for that,"

I snorted, "I'm not ready for that, what about later Saturday?"

"I think I can find something to do…"

"Wait… are you doing something during the day Sunday?" I asked, he shook his head, "Not that I can think of…"

I smiled, "Alright, how about Sunday?" I suggested since it was after midnight, "During the day,"

Troy smiled, "I think I can do that,"

"I'll text you more details later but it's my turn,"

"We'll see about that," he gave me my shoes as he then lowered to softly kiss me. "I had a great time tonight Ms. Montez,"

"I had a fantastic night, thank you Dr. Bolton,"

"Not one problem,"

I smiled like a schoolgirl as I went inside. Watching Troy back away, my stomach rose with glee as I turned to see him leaving. My phone came out of my pocket as I went into my room, changed my clothes, and collapsed on my bed. I grinned, that was the best first date ever.

* * *

**Happy Fathers Day! I hope everybody is having a fantastic day! Thank you too all of the fathers out in the world who are amazing dad's! Yay!**

**I love you guys for the support of this story! You rock! Keep sharing your thoughts! **

**Please Review! **


	4. Book Challenges

Chapter 4 – Book Challenges

"Tell me about him!" Kennedy demanded Amelia nodded her head as they ganged up on me. I went a-wall for twenty-four hours as I had slept most of the day and was just trying to get some work done around the house. My house needed some TLC after the two and half weeks of editing that went on.

My eyes glanced up as I smiled, "Guys, I like him. What else do you want?" they both gave me a pitiful look, I rolled my eyes from the look that Kennedy gave me.

"Tell us about the date damn it! What did you do?"

I smiled just thinking about it, I smiled thinking of how the sand caught me in the mouth at one point. Troy's laugh echoing through the night sky while we raced around. "It was the best date I have ever been on," I announced with my stomach twisting again from excitement. Amelia laughed, "Tell us about it!" she encouraged, I sat up a little straighter, "Well first he picked me up in his Mercedes-Benz," I started, Kennedy's eyes grew and I nodded, "Yup and then he took me to this little hole in the wall fish place where we both had a great time just talking and the food was so good."

Taking a moment to think about how to even start the next part was hard. "The next part was just…fun."

Amelia and Kennedy both gave me dead looks, "Fun? Not romantic or…"

"No, no, let's not get romantic on the first date. I am a firm believer of having fun on the first date. Let the romance play out in the coming dates."

"Coming from the girl who made her characters have sex in the first chapter and they didn't know each other,"

"Hook ups…" I muttered, my eyes grew, "But he read my first book and then basically quoted it to me, I was just, I was in awh in that moment." I sighed, "The next part though was beyond me, I would have never found this but we went night four wheeling," Amelia looked at me, "Oh he is a loser," she said waving her hand, "Only into sports and stuff like that, don't hang with him too long."

I felt baffled as I looked at her, "IT was the best first date idea out there! We drove along the beach, in and out of the water, sand coming up and we were laughing the entire time. I held onto him and he held on to me, it was magically. We had a couple of beers together and then we were throwing sand at each other, after that, we were in the ocean kissing."

Kennedy grinned from ear to ear, "You like him."

"I have told you that!" I roared, "I just- we have a date Sunday."

"Again? Why not Thursday?"

"He works long shifts on an unstable schedule, his off days are Sunday and every third Wednesday, he wanted to take me out Saturday night but guess who I have to deal with."

"You can say no to mom and dad," Amelia said, she then looked at me, "No, no you can't."

"Why not?" Kennedy asked, "As soon as she takes that Saturday, the hounding for her to bring Troy over begins and it's ugly. It's something you try to avoid as much as possible."

"Yes," I muttered, "And mom isn't happy with me this time already so right now it is just easier to find another day with Troy."

"You're mom is never happy with you," Kennedy said with a glance, I shook my head, "Yes," glancing at Amelia I sighed, "So you need me to pick up Abby?" Amelia nodded, "I'm working late tonight and so is Jason,"

"Well then, I will just have a sleepover with my favorite little girl!"

"No – Jason gets off late and wants to see her. He will be around eight or so to pick her up." She grabbed her stuff throwing her lunch away, "I'll see you later and keep your eye on his four wheeler,"

"It was a date!"

"So he should have not been weird and just done dinner and a movie."

"That's so out of date," I complained, Amelia shrugged, "It worked for Jason and I."

"I'm not you and Jason," I said softly, she sighed and waved goodbye calling she loved me before walking out. Kennedy smiled, "So,"

"So,"

"What are you doing for Troy today?"

"I think I am going to go have dinner with him at the hospital." I told her, "I called a nurse to get his schedule and he has a break for a moment. I'll take Abby with me and we will have dinner with him."

"Whoa, you are taking the date to the hospital,"

"Should I not?"

"No!" Kennedy called, "That's talking serious relationship plus you are bring Abby,"

Raising my stuff, I went to throw it away. "What about coffee?"

"Better,"

"I just…" I paused, "I want him to know I want to make it work even with his schedule."

"That's a good start, I think coffee will work,"

"You think?"

"Yup," I smiled as I hugged Kennedy who probably needed to get back to work. "Love you," I said, "Love you too,"

Kennedy worked at a High School and was teaching summer school this summer. When she walked out of the door, I leaned back and I rubbed my eyes, I had two hours until I needed to pick up Abby and three until Troy had his small break.

Sitting down, I was doing my last round of revisions of my book. This was it. After I sent it off it would be doing all the other book stuff. It had gone through many editors and now it was it.

My phone vibrated as I looked down to see Marla calling me.

"Hello?" I muttered, "What's wrong?" she asked me, I sighed, "Nothing. I'm just waiting, what's up?"

"Is there any chance you can make a New York run this weekend?" I sat up a little straighter, "Actually, it's more you need to come to New York for about five days."

"What? Marla!"

"I'm sorry! We have put this off but we have work to do. We have to choose the cover, do the press release, schedule interviews and tour dates. The summary needs to be done and you have a deadline for revisions on Thursday so it's perfect. Fly in Thursday and go home Monday, that's all I am asking,"

"So you want me over the weekend?"

"Yes, I am working this weekend."

I rubbed my forehead, "Alright," I muttered, "Why did you have plans this weekend?"

I bit my lip, "Yea but I can move them," I waved my hand, "I'll see you this weekend,"

"Send me your flight information,"

"Will do," I hung up the phone and then I began to look at flights. I found an early morning flight on Thursday, departing from here at six am and getting to New York at nine in New York. I booked that flight in first class since it was going to be early and I was going to need to finish my edits.

I then booked my normal hotel for the amount of nights that were going to be needed. This threw a cramp in my day because now I needed to visit my parents and talk to them that I was leaving.

Sitting up, I got ready, in and out of the shower. I put on a pair of jean capris and a tank top with a white jacket over top. A little bit of make up and my hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

I threw my purse over my shoulder and out the door. I made sure I had Abby's booster seat in the back of the car and I smiled. Amelia was fifteen weeks pregnant, due in late December. We were all excited for her, as she was still small; no real sign of a baby bump yet.

Climbing into the front seat, I drove up to Fort Lauderdale to my parent's house, as they were both here. My dad had the day off as he set his own schedules; he just took random days, as they weren't pressed for money.

Parking my car, I walked up to the front steps and I walked in. "Mom? Dad?"

My mom peeked from the kitchen as she smiled, which was a good sign. "Hi," I cheered, she welcomed me in as I went into the kitchen. My dad was sitting in a suit and tie, as he must have just been home for lunch. "What's the surprise? Are you by for lunch?" I glanced at my watch as I only had an hour until I needed to be on my way to Abby's school back in South Miami and then back to Troy in North Miami.

"No, I ate lunch with Amelia and Kennedy."

"I heard Kennedy was engaged!" my mom said with a smile, Kennedy and I had been friends since longer than any of us could have imagined. "Yea, she is," I gave a soft smile my dad hugged me as he put his plate in the sink. "Well, I do have something to tell you though, two things really," I hope to soften the blow of me being in New York with dating somebody.

"What?" my mom asked giddy, it was if she was expecting a ring on my finger right now. "Well, I have bad news first." I replied, my mom's face fell, "I'm going to New York on Thursday and coming home on Monday,"

"Why? What must you do in New York? That city is no good for anybody!"

"Mom, I have stuff to take care of! My book comes out in August!"

She sighed, "I just think it's stupid."

"I know you do Mom," even though it hurt, I took a minute, "I have to do it as part of my job,"

My dad squeezed my shoulder, "What's the good news then?"

"I'm dating somebody,"

My mom cheered up rather quick, "Really?"

"It's nothing serious yet but we have talked about the last month and went out last Sunday."

My mom grinned, "When can I meet this man!"

"When it becomes more serious," I announced with a monotone, "You can ask me how he is, how we are doing but you can not beg and plead to when I will bring him over. That is not okay with me and the more you do it the more I will put it off."

My dad chuckled from behind my mom as my mom let her mouth hang open, "I'm sorry," I said softly, "I just don't want to be rushed."

"You're twenty six for God's Sake!"

"Mom, I know I am twenty six, he is twenty seven,"

"And you'll be twenty seven in a couple of months,"

"So what, mom, I promise, you'll meet him if it becomes serious but not right now."

"Can I have one question?"

I gave a nod, as I knew where this was going, "What does he do?" My dad gave me a glance, I pursed my lips, and "Does it at all matter what he does?" I posed, "Well he can't be a hobo,"

"If that's who I loved then that's who I love mom, money, income and things like that don't matter," I said defeated, "Just because he might be something amazing or something not doesn't mean that he is worth throwing out because of his job."

My mom shook her head as she walked away. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Let her be," my dad said hugging me, I sighed as I leaned into him. "Why can't she just be supportive? You're supportive right daddy?"

"Baby girl, I love you and I love your books. I think your trip will be fantastic and I want to know more about this boy just so I know he is right for you." I smiled as I hugged my dad as he said the things I wanted to hear. "Are you positive?"

"Sweetie, how about I meet you for your coffee shop trip tomorrow morning and we can talk a little?"

I gave a simple nod, "Alright," he kissed my forehead, "I have to get back to work though."

I kissed his cheek as he squeezed my shoulder; my mom was cleaning the kitchen as I sighed. "I have to go do some stuff. I'll try to stop by tomorrow night to say bye,"

"Alright,"

"Mom, I know you don't like how I do things and how I do stuff differently but that's my way and that's how I am going to do it. I love you and I want to please you but I have to do it on my own terms."

She nodded not looking at me, mumbling that she loved me. I gave a look towards her as I left in frustration. Shutting the door, I paused as I just wanted to curl up in tears and the only person I wanted to talk to was Troy.

Dialing Amelia's number, I pressed the phone against my face. "Hey,"

"Can I have mom pick up Abby?" I suggested, "What's wrong?" she asked me, "I'll pick her up after I'm done but I just,"

"You sound upset,"

Pressing my lips together I nodded, "A little, I just need some space."

"Yea, I can call her,"

"Thanks."

I hung up as I ran my fingers through my hair; I drove through the drive through at the coffee place and then went to the hospital. Sitting in the parking lot, I tried to keep it together as I didn't want Troy to think I was some emotional person but I was so done with my mom.

Getting out, I walked in the hospital, past security before sitting at the front desk. "Is Troy Bolton free?" I wondered to them, they gave me a glance as one recognized me, she grinned, "Are you leaving something for him?" she asked, and "I think that game you two play is completely cute,"

I shook my head softy, "I sort of need to see him," they looked at something, "I can page him,"

"Can you?" I asked, they nodded as I leaned against the desk, stirring my coffee in circles as I felt my body grow tired from all of the fights I had with my mom but grow excited from getting to see Troy. It struck me odd that I wanted to see him over my sister or even Kennedy, yet I had done it so many times that I hear the same thing from them.

"He is free," a nurse said, I looked up, "Can you have him meet me in the café?" she nodded as I picked up the stuff and I went into the café. I found a small table in the corner as I looked at the holes in the table, my fingers slipping through them, as I had to cancel Sunday's date which was upsetting and I would also have to keep it together.

"Gabi?" I turned slightly to see Troy walking in, he smiled, "Hi," I suggested, he smiled, and "What are you doing here?" I stood up and I looked at him awkwardly as tears filled my eyes. "I think I just need a hug," I whispered, his face softened, as we hadn't done this part of a relationship. We kissed before but I needed a hug.

He opened his arms as I stepped into them wrapping my arms around his waist. My head landed right by his chest as he was tall and I was short. He didn't say anything for several minutes. His arms just held me tight as I tried to keep any tears from falling. In every situation a normal guy would just be asking me for answers but Troy stayed quiet showing me a side that I needed to see.

When I let go, I gave him a soft smile, "Thanks," he gave a nod as he went to the opposite side and sit down. "Are you alright?" he asked. I looked down before I looked up at him. "I'm okay,"

"You seem kind of upset," he mused, he was in a pair of dark blue scrubs, they fit him nicely and it made my tummy swim. "I am. My mom upset me," I said quietly, "Why?" Troy posed, I sighed, "Do you want the details because I can spare you."

"Tell me whatever you want, I have thirty minutes," he took a drink as I smiled softly. "Well I went over to tell her something and she hounds me to date," I began to fill Troy in on everything that happened and her not liking what I did at all. Troy nodded and makes the soft noises that made me know he was still listening.

After my whole rant was over he leaned across the table, "I think you have one of the coolest jobs," Troy said with a simple shrug, "Just because you have to actually be creative and have an imagination still. It's something people don't understand and to still have that is so freaking awesome." Troy stated, "We slowly lose that over age and I think authors have some of the best, I am already half way through your second book and it's so good."

I gave a lopsided grin towards him, "Did that come out of my second book?" I wondered, Troy gave a small laugh, "No, no," he twirled his almost empty cup in his hands, and "So what did you go over to tell your mom?"

I blushed as I sighed, "It's something I have to tell you too for that matter," Troy looked up at me for a moment and I shook my head, "Nothing bad I just…my editor called and I have to go up to New York this weekend. Thursday through Monday,"

Troy's face fell a little bit, "Is that why you really came today?"

"No, I planned all along to come today. It just so happened I had to cancel our date Sunday too." Troy nodded, "Can I take you out tomorrow night then?" Troy said pretty quick, I pursed my lips, "It's a last minute trip, so I have things to do but," I paused, I shook my head, "I have such an early flight."

Troy nodded, "It's cool, I'll just,"

"Come over for a couple of hours after work," I stated, "I can have a few beers and we can call in pizza or something."

"How about I teach you how to cook something?" Troy suggested, I laughed, "You really need to get to know me."

"Can I cook in your kitchen?" he asked, I smiled, "Why not? Send me a list of food and I'll buy it."

"Alright, sounds fair,"

"See now you get to see my last minute schedules."

"Yea, I guess I do,"

I realized it had been over Troy's thirty minutes, "Wait, were you not supposed to go back to work?"

"I'm just a little over." He began to stand up as I did too. "Thanks for really listening to me today Troy, I was upset and I needed somebody to talk to and you were the first to come to mind." He smiled, "For that can I have a kiss?" he asked turning his head.

I set my purse down as I folded my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. His one arm supported my back and I pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He blinked. "Can I have more of that tomorrow?" he called out after me, I turned back to look at him and I only winked before moving on.

* * *

Setting the groceries on the counter, I looked at my watch. I pushed my sunglasses on to the top of my head as I already swung by my mom's house. I was in a pair of white short shorts and a tank top, my hair pulled back in a stylish ponytail.

Deciding to change, I went to put on a summer dress and a jean jacket. Touches of jewelry I began to put things in my suitcase, packing it away for the weekend. My bags were mostly packed except for my laptop as I still had work to be done. I was going to be up late doing the work but I was getting my date in sooner than I imagined.

"Hello?" Troy's voice boomed in my house as I jumped. I walked out of my room, my cheeks burning, and he was standing in my entire way. He was in a pair of jeans with a polo shirt.

I smiled, "Hi, sorry, I was finishing packing,"

He shook his head, "It's fine, and you really shouldn't keep your doors unlocked." I shrugged, "But then I would have never heard you," he smiled as I walked over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "So what are you cooking me exactly?" I asked him, "Well, I'm going to show you how to make one of my favorite dinners," Troy started, "Really?" I asked with an amused smile, "You really want me to be a house wife huh?"

Troy paused and then he smiled, "No, I just like home cooked meals and I'm not home to cook them," he began, "I don't think relationship would last if I wasn't home to cook and you couldn't,"

I laughed, "I still think you are stretching it," Troy laughed, "I'll take the lead, you are just going to help. Do you have a grill?"

"Yup, my brother and brother in law use it all the time." I lead him around back and he smiled, "It's a nice grill,"

"I told you, my brother and brother in law use it all the time. They think my house is perfect for the dinners."

"You don't have kids or a newlywed couple, but your parents,"

"No, these are the dinners without my parents," I remarked, Troy nodded, "Parents that bad?"

"They already took my Saturday night right?" Troy gave a soft smile and nod; I went over to the kitchen. "Would you like a beer?" I called, "Sure!" I went in and I grabbed two beers, popping both of the tops I went out and gave one to Troy. He smiled, "Thanks,"

I nodded as I went to look over the deck, this morning, my dad and I talked about everything that had happened yesterday and was going to pop by tonight to meet Troy as he wanted to make sure of him. I ended up telling my dad his profession and he smiled and nodded like it was the insurance business. That was everything I wanted from my mom except she judged everything. Nothing was ever going to be good enough for her.

"Hey Troy," he turned, he was trying to get the coals to light but they weren't. "Hm?"

"Do you care meeting my dad tonight?" I suggested, "After dinner, he wanted to stop by and meet you because I'm his baby and blah but if it's too early for you, I can call it off."

Troy shrugged, "I don't care as long as you are okay with it. If you aren't then it's okay."

I smiled as Troy put me first, "If you are going to be uncomfortable then I don't need him coming over. It's still pretty early in this relationship," Troy smiled, "Yea, it is but I am totally fine meeting him." I gave him a smile, "You look tired,"

"I have been up since four thirty," I pulled my nose together, "That's gross," he laughed, "I know, how was your day?" he mused as the coals light. He waved a finger as I began to follow him back into my house. "It went well, I had most of the morning to myself to finish my last edits of my book, I talked with my dad about how my mom acted the other night and he smoothed everything over like normal," I explained, Troy nodded as he pulled two chicken breasts out.

"Then I did more editing on the beach, laid out for a bit, and then I came to get ready to go to the store and my last things I need for my trip before you found me," Troy smiled, "Sounds like you have an easy job," Troy remarked with a smile, I laughed, "Yea, I guess, I mean I don't sit in on surgeries or make sure nobody dies or anything."

Troy chuckled, "Yea, I guess that is pretty stressful huh? That's why I want to do pain management." Troy said with a smile, "I just have to get through this last year of my normal residency."

"How did you get through all of that school?" I wondered, "I was done by the time I was finished with four normal years of college."

"Yea, it was a struggling at times but I did my summer classes and I graduated from normal college early, I was a year ahead since I did my first year of credits in high school,"

"Where did you go to high school?" I wondered, "South Miami High School," he said, "With all the preppy kids," he laughed, "That was a long time ago," he observed, "That's crazy."

"Did you graduate in '04 or '05?" I asked leaning against the counter, watching him cook. It slowly turned me on but it was going to have to be okay, I took a sip of my beer and I glanced at him again. "'04…you?"

"'05," I replied, "That was a while ago, I could not believe my seventh book is coming out,"

"That is pretty amazing," Troy, said, he put cream cheese and cheese inside the chicken as he stopped to put them on a plate; he shook his fingers and went to my sink to wash his fingers further. "So tell me about your advanced day, did you sit on any cool surgeries or," Troy smiled, he picked up the platter as I followed him out of the door. "Yea, I did actually, my mentor and I sat in on a heart transplant surgery for a little boy, it was about the coolest thing ever."

"That's cool, I think surgeries are pretty fun to watch. I had surgery once and was a basket case, it freaked me out."

"It freaks most people out,"

"That's why they have you,"

"Yes, that's why there is me," I smiled softly and I leaned against my deck, "I can understand why your siblings want to eat here. This is an amazing view," he said leaning against the railing. "I know that's why I bought the house." We both admired the view for a couple of minutes.

Troy gave a nod, "Come on, I am going to start you off easy with potatoes, let's go,"

He led me inside as we both washed potatoes, laughing as he flicked water on me. I shoved him with my hip and he laughed as he stumbled into my counter. I busted out laughing as he laughed.

When we were finished washing the potatoes, I got out two cutting boards and two knives as Troy showed me how to cut them as he prepared the pan. We both cut them up without incident and then we coated them with a light virgin olive oil with some different seasoning before Troy slid them into the over before checking on the chicken.

I turned on the radio to a soft channel as Troy waved me outside. I went out as we both sat down on the patio chairs, "All right, you aren't that bad," Troy commented with a lazy smile. "I cut up potatoes and I am not cooking them."

"Well it's a start right?" I nodded with a smile as I almost finished my beer. "So what are you going to be doing in New York that made my date go downhill?" I laughed, "Sorry, I was pretty upset myself. I like it better here,"

"I would too," Troy commented, "I am going to be picking my book cover, getting my first prints of books since I will be finished tomorrow morning with my last edits and Marla will read over them pretty quick, write my summary and pick who I want to review my book, make my schedule for my tour, etc.," I announced, "I also have to do a press release on something,"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

I pressed my lips together, "My next book is a trilogy."

"That's pretty awesome!"

"Thanks, I'm concerned because the last one gets pretty heavy and I'm having to sensor my writing more because my fan base is a bunch of young girls and teenagers."

"And me," Troy pointed, "And you, how are you enjoying my books?"

"Fantastic, I am reading _Hidden_, and God it is so good. I don't want to stop reading it." I gave a smile to Troy, "Thank you, I really love when people tell me this."

"How do you come up with all of those ideas?" Troy stood to flip the chicken and I shrugged, "It's the imagination part, I'll be sitting some where and an idea strikes, I write them on anything before I forget, I have this notebook full of ideas for my books," I stood up as I walked inside, I grabbed another beer for Troy and I as I picked up my pink notebook full of ideas.

Going out, I set the beers on the table and then the notebook as I slid it over to Troy. He was basically seeing my life, something I wouldn't let many other people see. My stomach twisted as he picked it up, his fingers flipped through the pagers. Insecurities filled my body because he was seeing everything inside of my brain right now. "Wow," Troy muttered, "Some of these sound fantastic, mind if I ask what the trilogy is about or is that a sworn secret?"

"I can tell you a little you just can't go telling your pretty little niece,"

"Alright, sounds fair,"

"It's about this girl who moves to a brand new town, she goes to a prep school in Boston and she is a softball player well she attends her high school baseball teams game and she notices a guy, he notices her but they are huge rivals and they fall in love and only there parents know, it's a bit of a drama love story, I think it's my best." I replied with a sigh, Troy pointed towards one, "This one sounds good,"

My eyes hovered one, a lawyer and a cop, "Yea, I love that idea and it swims in my brain but I want that to be an older book so I thought if I wait long enough then my readers will grow."

"True," Troy mused, he sent me a soft smile, "So why were you coming to the hospital yesterday?" Troy asked me, his eyes leveled with mine. I bit my lip softly, "I wanted to let you know I want this to work, I realize how much more I like you every time I talk to you and the fact that I came to you instead of my best friend and sister, it means something and if having coffee with in you in the café is how we have to get dates in or see each other, I'm willing to make it work."

Troy paused, his face softened a little bit and he then smiled, "So you want this to work?" he asked me, I nodded, "I don't know if I have ever felt this way towards a guy," Troy took a steady step forward, it was only our second official date but my head was running wild with thoughts. "Hmm…" Troy mused quietly, he came over and he wrapped his arms around my lower body.

"Then how do you feel about being the only girl I date? I just want to see you, hell, I barely have time to just see you." I laughed, he smiled, "I only want to pursue you for future characters," I teased back to Troy. He gave a lopsided grin, "I take that as I yes?" Troy presumed, I nodded, "That's a yes," he lowered his lips down onto mine as I let my fingers run over his small amount of stubble, "So what time does my girlfriend have to be at the airport tomorrow?"

"Four," I replied, "In the afternoon?"

I snorted, "No in the morning,"

"Shit, I was going to offer to take you but I think I take that back," I giggled, "What time do you get off Monday?"

"On call," he said with a sigh, "Well we can work our next date later,"

"That sounds like a plan,"

Troy flipped the chicken as it began to smell amazing. He then went inside to check on the roasted potatoes before he started mushrooms and asparagus. "You like asparagus right?"

"I haven't had it in years, I'm always open for a new idea," Troy smiled, "Good,"

Troy cooked as we chatted about simple things, family and friends. Troy finished cooking everything up as I got wine out with two glasses. Lighting a couple of candles as he brought in the chicken. We both began to fix our plates as we sat down, "This looks really good," I said with a smile, "It is,"

We both sat down and I took a drink of the wine, as it tasted fantastic. Cutting into my chicken, I felt my mouth water from the best tasting thing ever. "Oh my," Troy smiled as we ate the entire plate we had in front of us. "So you play basketball on the side right?"

"Yup, I love the game. I disappointed my dad when I told him I didn't want to play any longer,"

"I bet your dad doesn't act like my mom,"

"Nah, your mom is just looking out for you."

"Yea but I want to do it on my own," Troy shrugged, "My mom is starting to harp me too. She wants me to get married and to have kids and I don't know if I want all of that quiet yet,"

"You want kids right?" I questioned, Troy moved his food around, "I guess I want kids but not for a couple of years, I want to get out of residency and do my fellowship,"

"I guess I understand that." I suggested, "Me being an author, my mom wants everything now and I don't have a reason,"

"You travel a lot,"

My stomach sank, "You work a lot, I travel a lot, I guess we are just a match made in heaven," I replied as I took a final bite of my potatoes. "I think we are," he said with a small smile, I laughed, "Alright, you are getting carried away now."

He chuckled as I sipped on my wine, it was already eight thirty, "Wow, I can't believe how late it got so quick,"

"Shit, I know," Troy and I stood up to do the dishes together. The doorbell rang and I gave him a glance, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be happier,"

Walking to the door, I let my dad in as I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Hi daddy,"

"Hi sweetie," I lead him in the house as Troy was wiping his hands off; my dad surveyed him from behind before Troy turned around. Troy gave a smile, "Mr. Montez, fantastic to meet you," he stuck his hand out to shake my dad's hand. My stomach crawled with nerves. "Nice to meet you Troy, did you two have a good dinner?" I blushed and Troy smiled, "I'm slowly teaching Gabi how to cook and she makes a mean roasted potatoes," he said with a wink in my direction.

My dad snorted, "Gabi? Cooking?" Troy smiled, "You must really not be able to cook," I shrugged, "My mind wonders," Troy and my dad chuckled, "Would you like a beer dad? Troy?" Troy finished off his wine and shook his head; "I'm going to have to call it quits. I do have to get up at four again."

"I'll be on my way to the airport,"

"Eh, fair enough,"

My dad looked between us, "So I hear you're an resident,"

"Sure am to become an anesthesiologist, I have one more year,"

"That's awesome, where did you go to school?"

"I did pre-med at Duke, Med school at John Hopkins, I did my intern year at John Hopkins and then moved back home to do residency at Mount Sinai." My dad looked very impressed as Troy rattled off the schools he attended. He had some top-notch credits, "I'm looking at a couple of fellowships around the country but I don't know anything yet. I still have nine months left in my residency."

"Well, I think you sound like a fantastic doctor. I'm just in the lame insurance business,"

"Ah…the people that kills me." Troy said with another one of those lopsided grin that was becoming a weak point in my knees, my dad laughed, "I just sell the policies, I don't make them,"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Health insurance is good."

"It is,"

I stared at the two as they carried on a conversation, my dad was very laid back but when he met boys he went protective but Troy kept him in an easy conversation the entire time, Troy looked great tonight. His jeans fit his body perfectly as they were dark washed and a white polo that framed his biceps. My stomach rolled with emotion, "I hope you don't mind,"

My mind focused back in on the conversation as Troy was leaning against the counter, "I asked Gabi here to be my girlfriend earlier," my dad laughed, "Are you in high school?"

Troy shook his head, "Nope, just making sure I have the right to date your beautiful daughter," my heart almost melted as he was asking my dad to date me, it may have been a little late but it was there.

"Since you asked me how can I say no?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know," I couldn't stop grinning as Troy moved slightly. "Alright, I better be going," my dad stated, "I had to sneak out of the house so your mom didn't know." He hugged me, "He's a keeper," my dad whispered in my ear. I blinked as I hugged him a little tighter.

My dad accepting Troy was huge. He didn't accept Jason at first. He didn't like Jason. I still think he doesn't sometimes but if Amelia was happy he was happy. He made conversation and they golfed together sometimes.

My dad shook Troy's hand again as I walked him out. He waved as I turned to see Troy leaning against the wall, "I gotta get going, work,"

"Yea, I'm going to be busy the next couple of days myself with that."

"I can't wait to read your new book," he said with a smile, I held up my finger as I lead him back to my office. Troy looked around amazed at my walls of books. "Damn, do you have enough books?" I shook my head, "Nope, I need more really. I have some that I got to review and some that I just enjoy reading but you need to read this book,"

I stepped up on a stool and I picked up _'The fault in Our Stars' _By John Green, I held it close to my chest, "This is one of my all-time favorite books," I said with a smile, "I mean all-time favorite. It's such an amazing book and it might make you even cry,"

Troy reached out as I handed it to him, "I'll read it while your gone,"

I smiled, "Good, I can't wait to hear what you think about it,"

"I can't wait to read it."

Giving a tiny look towards him, I stepped closer as he put the book on the edge of my desk before letting his warm hand touch my face, he turned his head softly and he pressed his lips over mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back.

His lips were warm as they wrapped around mine. His hands hit almost every sweet spot imagined as he touched my lower back. I wanted to kiss him forever.

He pulled back slowly and I let a smile creep over my face, "Let's do that again,"

Troy smirked, "No way, you teased me yesterday,"

"I'm going to be gone for five days. That's not fair!" Troy chuckled as he kissed me again; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands stayed on my sides, as he didn't really move them, this was perfect. We weren't at the touchy feeling stage yet; we were just at the kissing stage.

"I like you," I murmured, "I like you too," he whispered, we leaned our foreheads together. "Text me before you take off and when you land alright?" I smiled shyly, "You concerned,"

"I gotta make sure my girlfriend is alright," he smiled, "I know I'll probably see you before then but Wednesday, I'll meet you at the coffee shop, ten thirty."

I giggled, "Alright, I'll text you tomorrow."

"Good,"

He pecked my lips as he picked up the book, "If you like that one, I have another that you'll like too. It's another on my top all-time."

"Good, I'm enjoying them."

I smirked and I walked him to the door, one last kiss before he walked out the door and too his car. My heart fluttered and I couldn't believe how my night just unfolded.

* * *

My fingers tapped at my phone as I felt like I was drugged. I was tired. Troy had texted me good morning with a smiley face as I hoped he wasn't that cheesy, I mean I loved it and it was cute but just because we were officially something I didn't want anything to change.

I wanted Troy to stay the same way.

I looked around for Marla who was supposed to pick me up. My phone buzzed and I saw Troy's text back, I giggled as I asked him if he was always that cheesy. He said no, he thought girls liked it.

Taking another look around, I found Marla, cell phone to ear, her dress pants pressed tightly. Her heels high and she had her hair pulled back tight. Going forward, I touched her should drag my bag with me. She jumped and she then smiled, "Jay, I gotta go. My favorite author is there." I smiled as I hugged her. "Hi sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm good! And you?"

She nodded, "Good, good!"

We walked together as my phone went off again, I giggled, "What's that?" she asked looking at me, "Nothing, just my boyfriend," I said with a smile, she gapped, "Did you say boyfriend?" I nodded; Troy and I had taken a picture together the other night, as I was getting ready to leave.

I showed Marla, "Oh sweetie, he is drop dead beautiful," I smiled, "If Chase wasn't already the way he is he would have had blue eyes."

"Oh Chase would look cute with them," I smiled as we got into to a taxicab. I texted Troy on the way to the office as when we pulled up she was talking a mile a minute. It was her excited voice that I crossed inside.

We went up to her office and I gave her a smile as I collapsed in the chair. "I'll have Millie grab us coffee,"

"Thanks," I muttered, as it was barely ten in the morning. My phone rang and Troy's face popped up. I smiled, "Hey,"

"Hey, if you don't like cheesy then the notes?"

"Well that was different, I like how you are different in your different way so keep it,"

"Mmm…okay, so now I can go to ignoring you for two and half weeks?"

"Uhm no, I told you I wouldn't let that happen. I will have countless dates in a hospital before I let that happen."

"And I will continue to work on your cooking,"

I giggled, "You're a dork,"

"Okay, well I am going into a long surgery so I'll text you when I'm out. Talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

I hung up and Marla sent me a look, "Really? Hospital?"

"Resident to be a anesthesiologist," Marla let her eyes shot up, "Really?" I nodded, "He is pretty hot, let me tell you. We have been talking for about a month, just officially declared ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend yesterday when he tried to teach me how to cook."

"Coming from the girl who only ate roman noodles and mac and cheese in college," Marla chuckled, "I tried to tell him but he is very adamant on getting me to cook."

"Good for him but I don't know how,"

"Isn't cooking a learning process?" I suggested, "Well a little bit,"

Marla shook her head, "Did you get it in?"

"Yes! I just need to email it to you,"

"Alright," I popped my laptop out and I emailed my final copy to her. "Yay!" I cheered, I smiled as I shut my laptop, and "Can't I just lay in your office and sleep?"

"Well we need to have your pictures retaken this week and today we need to accomplish the cover so you can take a copy home with you. Is your dedication page done?" I gave a simple nod, "Mhm,"

"Mostly your normal," she paused as she read over them, "Your mom isn't in here." I looked up, "I know."

"Are you two having issues again?" she asked with a sigh, I nodded, "You could say that, if she doesn't support my books then I don't want her being dedicated,"

"Alright, once I send this off to the printers its over,"

"I know," I mused, "I know,"

I rested my head back as Marla's phone buzzed. She picked it up and I crawled to the ground and I curled up resting my head on my backpack. I closed my eyes and I curled up with my backpack.

* * *

"Hey! Do you mind working?" I opened my eyes groggily, "Well you made me take a plane at the fucking crack of dawn," Marla laughed, "Come on, the book covers came in,"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I searched for my phone. "Up here, next to your coffee,"

I lifted my body up as I rubbed my eyes, a headache had formed and I was ready to go back to the hotel. I looked at the spread as I got into my phone to see Troy had sent me a picture. When I opened it, I looked up at Marla. "You sent a picture of me sleeping to Troy?"

"You looked cute,"

I rolled my eyes as Troy had yet to respond, I had slept on the floor for a good two hours and I was groggy. I took a sip of my coffee as I cringed, "This wasn't what I was expecting,"

"The pictures or the coffee," I cringed, "A little bit of both,"

Taking a glance of the pictures none of them fit. "I don't like any of these, this is supposed to be about rivals, not city buildings." I said glancing over all of the pictures that were taken for the cover. "I don't like a single one of them…or my coffee,"

"Sweetie, you need to like one of them because one of them has to be the cover."

"Marla, they don't describe the book. It's about hiding and secrets, love, it's about so much more than these little buildings."

Marla brushed her fingers through her hair, "Alright, here was the runner ups,"

She put them on the table and I gazed through them, "That one," I pointed, I picked it up to glance at it closer, two hands were linked together and but they were being pulled apart, the sun setting over a tall mount of grass they were standing in. "It's perfect,"

"But the field,"

"The field doesn't matter, I like the hands drifting apart, I like the sun setting and the, I like it all. I want this one, now am I done for the day,"

"No," Marla started, "We need to plan for pictures tomorrow," I moaned, "I'll wear a good outfit, I'll let you do my make up and hair, fair?"

Marla sighed, "Fine, you are dismissed,"

"Thank you Jesus,"

I picked up my bags, "Sam!" she called my driver as I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at," I paused, "Nine thirty, no later," I nodded, "Got it boss,"

Trudging out, Sam took one of my bags as I smiled, he opened my car door and I climbed into the back. I looked to see what Marla sent Troy again, it was myself curled up, her message saying I was adorable from Marla.

I shook my head as I relaxed against the back, closing my eyes I yawned deeply. "Ms. Montez, we are here," I lifted my head and it was barely three in the afternoon and I was exhausted. I would probably order room service and just lay in my bed all night.

Turning my head softly, I got out and thanked Sam as I tipped him. I rolled my suitcase behind me and pulled on my backpack, I went into the hotel to check in only to find out my room wasn't ready.

"What do you mean my room isn't ready?"

"It is almost, check in is at three,"

"And it is three," I stated sharply, "I have had a very long day and I'm ready to go lay down."

"We will get you as soon as possible,"

I walked away frustrated before collapsing down into a chair nearby. New York worked on it's own clock that I liked to visit every now and then. With school still in session here until next week it was pretty quiet. When the schools were let out it was mad chaos all day.

They ran around, skateboarded and the parks were full to the part where you couldn't do anything. I rested my head on my hand as I tried to keep my eyes open. My phone buzzed in my lap as Troy had texted me back.

He had a smiley with hearts in the eyes, and then my phone rang seconds later, a smile on my lips. "You just totally turned my day around," I explained, Troy chuckled, "What sleeping on an office floor hasn't made your day?"

"No, it has not only killed my back but only made me exhausted." Troy laughed, "Well you were pretty adorable but really, who is Marla?"

"My all-time favorite editor," I encouraged, "She is pretty awesome,"

"So how is this whole trip going?"

"Well I fell asleep on her floor for about two hours, I picked my cover, covered what's going on tomorrow and I am waiting to check into my hotel room but it's not ready yet when," I paused to look at my watch, "It was supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago."

"Ouch, don't mess with a tired author."

"No, I'm literally exhausted. After you left last night I edited until like three in the morning,"

"You should have told me not to come over,"

"Too bad I wanted to talk to you, see you, and damn, you have my clinging for another kiss." Troy chuckled, "Good, that's how I like to keep my women, waiting and impatient." I snorted, "Wow,"

"How was your surgery?"

Troy went silent for a minute, "It was okay."

"Okay?" I questioned, his voice tired, "I'd rather not talk about it," he said shortly, my stomach sank, "Alright, well any plans for tonight?"

"I'm going to go to a Miami Marlins game tonight with my brothers,"

I scrunched my nose up, "Are they playing somebody good?"

"Tampa – which is who we root for. It's the only Marlins game I attend,"

"That's good," I replied, "I went to that stadium, oh God Awful," I smiled softly and Troy laughed, "The thing in the outfield is horrible."

"It is indeed," I yawned and Troy laughed, "You are tired,"

"Well Troy Bolton, you like to keep me up thinking at nights too. I watch my ceiling and think just what are you doing," there was a pause; a moment of thinking of how much my life had changed in the last month. Meeting him, sending things back and forth, a lunch, two dinners, and just talking some days. Declaring steadiness. "I'm most likely doing a surgery," he joked, I chuckled with a grin.

"Alright that's fair enough."

"So I told my mom about you this afternoon, actually she just left,"

"Oh really, how did that go?" I asked, I bent over to my bag and I grabbed my water bottle untwisting the cap. "She wants to meet you obviously but I kind of am holding her off like you are with your mom."

"Yea," I paused to think about how we are both waiting for this to work, like we are expecting it to fail miserably as soon as things begin to settle out. "Troy," I started, "Are we just waiting for this to fail? Is that why we keep saying until we know this is going to work?"

"I don't know, I mean, I guess a little bit. I feel like meeting somebody's parents too soon can just be bad luck or you might have been hurt in a relationship, protecting yourself."

I thought back to Mark, my only long time boyfriend, "I guess I just haven't had a boyfriend to know how to play this game."

"You have never had a boyfriend?" Troy wondered, I knew his mind went to I was a virgin and I was just this homeless person of ugliness. "I mean I have had one boyfriend, I feel like we have talked about this before but he didn't support my choice of being an author so it was over. That was in my beginning years of college and since then I have had short flings and a couple of dates."

"Hmm…"

"What?" I asked, "Nothing, we might have talked about that before but I can't believe you haven't had a serious boyfriend,"

"I told you, I sometimes just want to be with the characters I make. I don't want the other world because they simply don't understand me but I seem to find somebody that takes my mind off work."

Troy chuckled, "Speaking of work, I need to get back to it. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Sounds good, if I don't answer tonight, I'll probably be passed out so,"

"Bye Gabs,"

"Bye, Troy,"

I hung up as I glanced at the counter, I went back over and they let me check in. I smiled as I walked off and up to my hotel room, plugging in my key I let out a breath and dropped my stuff. Kicked off my shoes and crawled into my bed.

* * *

"You look beautiful," I smiled towards Marla as I tossed my bag in a chair. "You think?" she nodded, my hair was pulled back wet as I didn't know what they were going to do but I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a grey button up and a light grey sweater over top. A gold necklace sparkling my neck and my watch with a bracelet on my wrist, my face was still bare but I thought I looked good with my black flats.

"Angie is here to do your hair," she pointed to a girl who was talking on a Bluetooth. I nodded as I went over eating my breakfast from Starbucks. We were taking pictures on a roof and in the middle of the street in New York. It was going to be pretty intense and I was excited. Angie chatted for a bit as I texted Troy for most of the morning.

"Oh! We are having Angie also give you a manicure," I smiled, "You rock," Marla shrugged and she walked off to talk to somebody. "How are you doing Gabi?" I went along with the conversation as she did a messy braid along the side, my hair had slight highlights in it that made it beautiful. It was long and it went below my boob. She placed bobby pins in and I yawned.

When she was finished with my hair, she began to work on my nails. I couldn't stop yawning as I giggled at Troy's text. Our conversations kept jumping from place to place and we had decided I had to go to the hospital as soon as my plane landed so I could hang out with him in the hospital.

I shook my head just thinking about this relationship, Marla came over again, "God, you are beautiful," I shrugged, "I try my hardest,"

They painted my nails a navy blue. They were polished and then Haley came over to do my make up. It was light and easy, I talked to my sister and Abby for a couple of minutes until I was lead up to the roof. The photo-shoot was lined up and I grinned, this was normally my favorite day of the year.

I got to strut around in heels and they took pictures like I was a model. It was one of my favorite parts about a new set of books. Getting to play with props and do things I wouldn't normally do.

Throwing back my head in laughter, I grinned at Marla, she flashed me a wink as I was just having fun. The real trick was to just have fun, keep it simple, smile, and think of baby puppies.

* * *

"God, I have never seen you happier," Marla said we flipped through the pictures, "Well I did enjoy myself and I had fun with everything we did with it," I smiled, "Plus I have been pretty happy with Troy around. He makes me smile and laugh; he talks and listens to me. I just love it."

"That's good. I hated seeing you miserable from Mark, he was an ass."

"Hopefully it works though, I feel like we are on all pins and needles right now. It's not real."

"Make it real," she remarked, "You have to move past that stage of awkward, you don't know the boundaries, don't move to sex too fast but make out, get loose around each other, do dinner and movies, hang out to just hang out, keep going and working at it. It's going to be a little awkward at first but you'll get past it and then you'll be realizing how much you love him if you do fall in love but hold off the sex until then. Don't follow normal people rules."

I gaped, "That went totally off your book mandatories," she chuckled, "Books aren't real sweetie but us people need to take it slow and serious."

"Maybe that's why I am an author,"

"Maybe," she mused, she shuffled through her desk more and I though about what she just said. It was hard to get past the first part of dating, we were complete strangers until recently and now we were dating. Chills ran over my arms as I thought about him, we took it slow some what but I wanted to make out with him. Climb into his lap and just kiss him until we were breathless.

I blinked and wondered what was going to happen next. These challenged present like a book challenge, something you hated but you needed to get over to do something better.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The love is just blooming between the two! I hope you guys have a fantastic week!**

**Please Review! **


	5. Fun

Chapter 5 – Fun

Rolling my brand new book in my hands, I felt at ease just holding it. It was a rough copy, the pages were printed quickly, the bindings were sloppy, and the cover wasn't there. Stepping into my house, I breathed in the scent of being gone for several days. My eyes glanced from area to area, checking everything over. Yet, I dropped my stuff and I grinned as I returned to my car.

I was due to meet my boyfriend in twenty minutes. I missed him. I missed him more than I realized I missed him. After talking to other authors and about what real and fake romances was, I had concluded that Troy and I were stuck in that phase. That phase where we don't want to cross the boundaries we already have. A simple kiss and nothing more, a simple touch but no hand holding, not yet, kisses were only meant for the cheeks and lips, nothing else.

We tugged back and forth on how to break these boundaries. If I was ready, I needed to make the move. If he were ready, he would have done it already though, so we needed to meet halfway. I wanted to meet halfway. Chills filled my body thinking about me kissing him longer and more passionate than before. I just wanted to be in the relationship instead of tiptoeing around each other.

Most of my trip, we were in constant contact unless I was in a meeting or he was in a surgery. We would talk at night, text all day, and it was just us. It felt magical. Picking up two cups of coffee, my stomach leaped as he was off this Wednesday. It was just going to be Troy and me all day Wednesday unless he had other things to do, because I had cleared my schedule just for him. My stomach whirled, as I didn't know how to act with him almost.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, the attendant was beginning to know me by name. I easily walked across the street and into the building, the nurses smiled at the desk and I walked towards the café, alerting them that were where I was going.

I sat down, tapping my toes as I waited anxiously for Troy. My fingers shook as I looked behind my shoulder and then over as I noticed him come off the elevator. It seemed too soon to run and hug him but that's what I wanted to do. It was too soon.

When he came into the area, his eyes buzzed around looking for me. My eyes gleamed as I stood up, wiping my sweaty palms on my yoga pants, almost never seen me worn in the real world life, especially in July.

His eyes glowed as he gave me a smile, "Hi," he said with grinned, "Hi," I squeaked, I then launched myself in his tight arms. He wrapped me up and I took in his smell of hospital, aftershave, and something so manly.

"I missed you," I told him with a glance, he smiled, "I missed you too," he gave me a quick kiss as I didn't want to let go. We slowly separated and both sat down, he took his coffee. My grin slipped over my face and I couldn't help but give a bigger smile. He laughed, "You're adorable," he said, "Adorable? I wasn't exactly going for that…" I told him with a glance.

"Trust me, it's a good thing. I mean you do look pretty hot in those yoga pants but," he let his sentence trail off and I slowly leaned across and took his hand in mine. My eyes observed his lab coat over his navy blue scrubs, the scrubs made his tan look even darker, his hair a touch darker, it made him drop dead sexy.

"You know, I have never seen a doctor pull off scrubs quite like you," I mused, Troy smirked, "Really? I mean Dr. Kindly," I shook my head as I leaned across the table, my fingers running over his palm. "Nope. Just you." Troy gave me a soft kiss in the middle of the table. A smile crossing his features, "Guess who is off Wednesday?" He said with a grin, I nodded with excitement building.

"Do I have you all day?" I mused with a wild thought, Troy shook his head, "Unless you want to meet my parents but I don't want to scare you off."

"Never!" I proclaimed, "You need to be scared of my family. I mean my mom has made both of my in-laws cry…and one was a male!" I chided, Troy laughed, "and I will do fine whenever you feel comfortable enough in taking me to your family. I mean, I think our one week of dating,"

"We have been talking for over a month," I said with an even glance, he grinned, "If that's how you want to put it…"

I sighed, "Yea, I guess," Troy gave me a slight smile, "Nah, I think I have all morning with you though and most of the afternoon." He took a drink and it took so much for me not to just kiss him like I wanted to.

Fuck. I'm done. I picked up Troy's hand, pulling him out of the seat and I dragged him into the elevator, which was empty. I finally wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him to kiss me. The shock wore off from him in minutes as he wrapped his one arm around my waist to pull me closer.

His mouth opened as an inviting. He pressed something on the elevator as it stopped. Suddenly his other arm was wrapped around me, my tongue and his moved around for position. He grinned as his hand cherished my face as he pulled away, both of us breathless. "Okay," he said closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I see," he kissed me again as I followed his lead.

When I pulled away, I pressed my face into his neck. "Wow, so it's the third date right?" he questioned, "Is this our third date?" I asked looking at him and then as an author, I knew what he was talking about. I laughed, "Only if you want it to be," I whispered into his ear, he bit on his lip before kissing me again, pressing the button and the elevator moved again.

"Oh sweetie," he said rubbing my arm, "I wish, I wish," I grinned, "Well, the next will be our fourth date," I said with a wink, he laughed, "Yea, I guess it will be. Over due," Troy laughed, "You have no idea," he kissed me again, his lips hovered for a moment and he slipped his hand into mine. "Wednesday. Ten thirty." He nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled the barrier was broken. That was a trip well paid for. I let my hand travel behind his neck as I kissed him again. "Mmm, so how do I let you walk away after that?" I shook my head, "You don't," Troy chuckled, "I have to get back to work,"

"So?" I kissed him again as the elevator opened; Troy gave me a smug smile as he pulled away. We both turned as Troy gave a simple nod, "Dr. Evens," Troy said with a head turn. Dr. Even's smirked.

"Who is this?" I felt my cheeks rise with heat, "Mmm, Gabi," Troy said, his eyes took in a fast glance towards me and I gave him a look. He winked. "Oh that Gabi," my cheeks felt hotter as Troy laughed, "Yup, that Gabi," Dr. Evan laughed, "Good thing I didn't hit on her. She is pretty hot."

"Told you," Troy coughed softly; I shook my head as the elevator came to the main floor again. I smiled at Troy as I kissed him, "I'll see you Wednesday morning." I whispered into his ear. He smiled, "See you then,"

* * *

"Kennedy, I don't know, I was skeptical at first but I really like him. He makes my stomach spin, he has an easy smile, and he cares about so much. He respects and will talk about his family constantly. It's just so…sexy."

"Hold on sweetie, you are still in that sexual stage," Kennedy said pulling out a dress, glancing at it and then returning. Her eyes a couple of times bigger, "Tell me after the three month mark about where you are at and then we can gauge this romance here. You are still horny and I bet you just can't wait to get him into your bed." I felt my cheeks rush with heat. I so wanted Troy to be in my bed. I wanted him to be naked right now.

"And so what?"

"And so what nothing. It's just how we date, the barrier is broken and before you know it, the relationship is over. You find the flaws and the heartaches in the person, you show the respect they deserve until you find out you aren't right for each other. Three months in normally unless you put off the sex then you are just plain stupid."

I shook my head, "Kennedy, that's not fair."

"We all think we are perfect for each other for the first three months, I mean, I thought I was perfect for Adam for the first three months but I knew I wasn't perfect for him. Nobody is perfect for anybody. Just have fun, don't get too serious yet."

Musing on the thought, Kennedy looked at a couple of other wedding dresses, sliding them all gently back into place. Her eyes telling me that they were a bit too expensive for her taste. They were beautiful but too expensive. She sighed when we walked out of the store, "Is it really that hard to find a beautiful dress that is inexpensive?" she asked taking a glance at me. I shook my head, "No, it isn't." I implied, "You just want the big and flashy and big and flashy comes with a hefty price."

"Why couldn't Adam be a hot doctor," she moaned, I shook my head as we stopped in at a restaurant, "Do you want to meet him?" I asked looking at her, Kennedy looked up and then she shook her head, "No, too soon." She replied, "I'm thinking about ditching my parent's Saturday and taking Troy out to a couple of bars, meet some friends, get loose."

"That's a great idea but why not just you two?"

"I want my best friend to meet him! To tell me if he is totally wrong for me, if I should just skip the next three months, I mean my mother is already hounding me."

"Yea and you skipping another family dinner is going to do you so much,"

"My mom needs to move family dinners," I grumbled, "I mean I am a twenty six year old women, who the hell wants to go eat at her parents house on a Saturday night. I mean why not Tuesday?"

Kennedy laughed, "Only your family." She said with a shrug, I shook my head lightly and I took a glance at her. "Please," I begged her, "You, Adam, I'll call Katie and,"

"Like last time went so well,"

I gave a look towards the wall, "This is different, and Katie can bring Toby, I might even ask Amelia to come,"

"Don't overwhelm the dude," Kennedy said with a small smile, "I just, and I want you to meet him."

"How about we give Katie the night off," Kennedy suggested, my eyes glanced towards her, "What happened? What do I not know?" I asked, "Well when you were in New York and since the dating of Troy happened, Katie and Toby have been fighting."

"Fighting?"

Kennedy hesitated, "It got pretty serious and I don't think there relationship is going to work any longer, they got separated while you were in New York," my eyes welled with tears as I turned away, "Why didn't anybody even tell me?" I asked looking at her; "Because, you are so happy right now, so excited and loving life and your new book, Amelia pregnant, I'm getting married and I just didn't want to ruin that for you."

"We are her best friends, I am supposed to be there for these things. I am supposed," I began to breath harder, my eyes beginning to shed the tears, "Hey, she isn't even in town. She went to her parent's house in South Carolina for a few days and she has only told her parents and me. She wanted me to tell you and I just haven't had the courage to do it yet, Toby wasn't the guy that she thought or he changed. She got out."

I buried my head into my hands, "You still want to do that night?" she asked me softly, I looked up and I felt like I couldn't speak. "Are you alright?" she asked me; she hugged me as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "It's okay, you know, Katie is going to be okay and is going to be smiling at the end of this." I nodded, "I just, you don't expect any of that, I just,"

"I understand." She said softly, "I think the night out is going to be good but you need to talk to Troy."

"I'll be seeing him tomorrow. I might be able to do it after dinner and just fit it all in."

"You go girl," Kennedy gave me a soft smile and I nodded, "I go,"

* * *

"Not working today?" Max asked me, I looked to see next to me, my bag disappeared and just my empty Coach bag. "Yea, I'm not working today even though I should be," I said pressing my finger against my lips. Max laughed and I grinned as I ordered the same two drinks as I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. "Look who it is, my favorite author," he teased into my ear.

Leaning my head back, I grinned up at him, "Good morning," he smiled, "Good morning," he kissed me softly with my head tilted back. I was marveled by his blue eyes again, the beauty of them and the easy smile that was placed on his face. The tan skin that you always have due to the Miami sun, leaning forward I paid and grabbed our drinks. He slipped his out of my hand and he slipped his hand through mine, "Do you want to stay here or go for a walk on the beach?" he questioned, I grinned, "Who turns down a walk on the beach?"

"I do like you," he confirmed with a smile, I shook my head as we walked out of the door. "How was work yesterday?" I asked him with a smile, "Easy, I did two surgeries that were easy and then I did some clinical stuff." He said with a simple shrug, I looked at him; "We should hang out at the beach today,"

Troy glanced down at his khakis with his blue t-shirt that only made his eyes pop more. "I don't think I'm in the right wear,"

"Well I walked here so I could walk back and you can go back to your place,"

"Or I can drive you to my place while I change and then we can go back to your place."

I smiled softly, "Already inviting me to your place huh?" he gave a soft smile, "Yea, I mean what is this the fourth date?" he questioned, I nodded my head, "Of course, hey, I am thinking about skipping my parents dinner Saturday, I was thinking hitting up some bars with my sister and friend Kennedy plus their husbands," Troy took a glance at me seeing where this is going.

"If you don't want to that's fine, I don't want to put you in an awkward situation," I told him, he shrugged, "I have to meet them at some point right? I plan on dating you for a while," he suggested, "I kinda like you," he said with a smile, "Kinda? I really like you," I said as we returned to Troy's car. "Mhm," Troy said with a grin. We both got in as we made small talk all the way to his house.

When he pulled into a simple apartment complex, very nice, but simple, he opened the door and rushed around to open my door for me, my stomach swam with glee as he gave me a simple smile. "Maybe I am cheesy," he mentioned, "Maybe you're awesome," he laughed, he walked in past the doorman, Troy waved as Troy linked our hands together again.

The days apart were strange, as he seemed to be filling my life lately. He gave me a smile, "So you are okay with meeting my sister and best friend? I mean if you want to bring your friends along,"

"No, no," Troy said as we got off an elevator, visions of what happened in the elevator on Monday came back to my head. "I'm fine with meeting your friend Gabs, I just am glad I get you to myself Saturday night." I smiled as he slipped a key into a door, apartment 314. He unlocked the door and we went in. It was modest size and manly.

A few things of clothes were strewn around on the floor, scrubs were there and about, "I'll just be a minute," he said with a glance, I nodded, "Feel free to look around," I nodded as he disappeared down the hall. Giving a glance towards the wall, a couple of pictures were up. Troy was in a gown, his arm around a male's neck. Another seemed to be a relaxed family portrait.

Two boys that looked like Troy and his parents behind, another was of Troy with three girls. The couches were nice; a basketball was lying on the floor along with a surfboard along the wall. "Do you surf?" I called out, "Eh, a little bit," his voice was closer as I turned to see him, shirtless.

My eyes gazed on his abs for a moment; a nice six pack was pleasantly there in my view. His stomach was flat, tone, tan and so beautiful. My eyes couldn't break away from the view and when I finally did Troy gave me an amused look. "We should do some surfing later," I said quickly.

"I haven't surfed in years,"

"You are looking at the high school state champ," I commented, his eyes grew in surprise, "Really?" I nodded, "I loved surfing, plus, we didn't have a major surfing school. It wasn't hard,"

"State?" he questioned, "Well that was by chance, I surfed well that day."

"Apparently."

"Now, if I went to Hawaii, I would be laughed out." He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think it matters." I shrugged as he slipped a cut off shirt over his head and he grabbed my hand, pulling me close as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him a little harder. His hand slipped up the back of my shirt as I tried not to moan from his touch.

I moved my mouth from his as I touched as chin, jaw, and the top of his neck with my lips. We stumbled over our feet as we fell onto his comfortable couch, the kissing continuing as Troy hovered over top. His lips touching mine as we were both breathing hard, "We need to stop," he whispered as he kissed me again, then he nuzzled my chin.

"I think we can continue," I said with a smirk, my lips pressed against his and he pulled back, "No, no," he said shaking his head, "We can't continue this," he said, his breath tired, "Continue what?" I questioned, he shook his head, "This," he motioned to us lying on the couch, my arms hooked around him and our lips swollen.

"Hm?" he smiled, "I would love to continue this, love, love to continue this but it's too early."

"We can keep the clothes on but I think we really need to continue this kissing," I whispered as I pulled him down towards me, he laughed as we began to kiss. "I guess I can agree," his words vibrated my lips as I smirked. "Duh, im just that good of a kisser."

"That you are,"

* * *

After Troy and I could separate ourselves long enough, we ended up on the beach playing in the water, through the waves and just laying out together. We ate lunch at the one café down the street and when he went to drop me off at my house, he smiled into my hair as I lay on his chest. "I have my schedule," I murmured into his chest.

"Hm, when do you start?" he questioned, "Come in," I dragged his hand inside and we went into my office. "My book debuts the August 27th, I leave that day for New York I'm there for two days, on the 30th, and I fly in to Chicago. After that," I flipped through the papers as Troy leaned against my desk. "Stay in Chicago for thirty six hours before I go to Dallas for a day, from Dallas I go to Phoenix for two days, LA for three days so that September 7th, I then go up to Seattle for a day and then I go to North Carolina for two days, down to Tampa on September 11th and then home to Miami on the 13th."

Troy pursed his lips, "I'm pretty sure that's three weeks without you." He said with a calm look, I shook my head, "I know, it's a long tour," I said with a sigh, "I'm tired just thinking about all of that travel,"

"I told you my schedule can suck about just as much as yours," I grabbed his hand and I wrapped my arms around his, "That's about a month away," I commented, "Hell, we might not even be together," I said with a small wink, he shook his head, "No," he pressed his face into my neck and he kissed me softly on the neck. "Kidding."

A smile pressed against my lips, "I gotta go,"

"Do you?" I asked kissing him again, he closed his eyes, I was testing him and he was seeing his measures. "Yes," he said softly not passing the test, "Wrong answer," I said with a smile, he laughed, "Alright," he kissed me and he squeezed my hand, "I'll see you Saturday, text me the details."

"Got it," he walked out and I leaned against the back, picking up my phone, dialing Amelia, I let it ring in my ears for many minutes. "Hey lover,"

"Hi," I said with a giggle, "Oh somebody had a date with Troy today." Amelia commented, "I did and it went fantastic but Saturday night, do you want to leave Abby at moms and go out with Troy and I?"

Dead silence was echoed back, "Huh?" I waited for the rest; "You want me to meet him already?" I greeted her with silence, "I like him and a night out at the bar, just talking with everybody,"

"You never let me meet your boyfriends until dinner," there was an awkward beat, "I get it, you are really trying to not let mom meet him." I sighed, "You are the one who had to deal with me after the last one,"

"I don't know why mom pressures you to get married and then runs off every single one of your boyfriends." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I liked Joe but I really like Troy, I mean really like."

"It's early."

"It's almost been two months,"

"In two weeks,"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, where? I can't drink,"

"I know," I responded, I then told her about the local sports bar we could go and drink. She sounded okay about it, as I now needed to tell my mother I was skipping dinner. Doing things in person was easy but this was going to have to be over the phone.

Sitting down, I rang the phone, "Hi sweetie!"

"Hey momma,"

"How are you?" she asked, "Great,"

"So Saturday, I was thinking Meatloaf, potatoes, green beans with pie,"

"Mom," I interrupted, "I can't make dinner Saturday,"

The line was blank, "Why?"

"I have a date."

"Move it or come eat with us!"

"Mom, it's still too early," I commented, "And I have to work with Troy's off days."

"What does he do?"

I rubbed my forehead, debating if I should even talk or not, "He is a doctor," I decided, "A doctor?" she questioned, "Yes mom, a doctor and he doesn't have many off days so I want to hang out with him Saturday night."

"Fine," she said grumpy, "I'm sorry, I'll be there next week, and did you get my schedule?" I asked, "Three weeks?"

"Sorry,"

"Whatever, I have to go,"

"Bye, I love you mom,"

"I love you too," Know matter how much my mom and I couldn't stand each other, we would always say I love you because deep down, we did. We just had to fight off our differences a lot and it was definitely hard.

* * *

Checking over my white skinny jeans with my peach tank top, I looked up to hear a simple knock on the door. I smiled as I walked forward, my heels pressed in my hands and I gave a smile towards Troy as he was in a nice pair of jeans with a button up shirt. I slipped on my shoes as he held my hand.

"Hello handsome," he grinned as he wrapped his arm around my waist, I kissed him softly as he smiled. I could take in his clean, sterile scent, the scent I was growing to love. He had a little bit of the whirl of an ocean smell mixed into him too, which I craved. "You ready?" he asked, I nodded as we were eating dinner as the rest of them were joining us later for a couple of drinks.

I slipped into Troy's car and he gave me a warm smile, "So how did your mom take the news?"

"Not well," I commented with a sour look, "She was already upset about me being gone for three weeks." Troy nodded, "I'm kind of upset," he proclaimed, a teasing smile working his lips. "Well I think you are both upset for two very different reasons."

Troy shrugged; he pulled into the nice restaurant on the beach. My phone beeped, a message from Katie, _Sorry I never told you. Coffee tomorrow? _

Pushing away the thought, I sent back an okay as I looked up at Troy. "You alright?" he questioned, I bit on my lip as I shrugged, "I guess,"

"You were fantastic about twenty seconds ago…"

I sighed, "It's just my friend," I told him, I let the seat buckle fling back as I got out of the car. "What about her?" Troy asked as he met me in front of the car. His hand finding mine, "She is getting separated and probably divorced after five years of being together and two years of marriage, I mean how doesn't that work?" I asked looking at him, Troy gave a small shrug, "I don't know, how does a marriage of thirty years not work one day?"

"Somebody probably cheated," I pointed, "And what if they didn't?" he asked me, I shrugged, "Then they didn't but that's harder. You have grown so close to the person I don't know how you don't love them any longer."

"My grandparents were that way."

Going into the restaurant, I gave a small sigh, "I just, and it makes it even harder for me to believe that any of this is real. What I write about, I find it hard to believe it's real," Troy guided me to a table and he shrugged, "You don't know until you try." He mentioned carefully, "You don't know until how it works until it does work, everything is scary until you do it. It's why it's called falling in love because you have to fall and pray that somebody catches you in the end because then you don't believe," I blinked, "Did that come from one of my books too?" I questioned, Troy laughed.

"No, no, I was told the same thing once, I was twenty four and I was getting frustrated with the amount of girls that just flopped, I have had two serious girlfriends in the past five years and both of them just were there for fun."

"You do like to quote from my books," I commented, he smiled, "I do. I finished your third one and I began that book you gave me."

"Like it so far?"

"You are making me a reader Ms. Montez, my mom is shocked. She couldn't even get me to glance at a book in high school, when we read books I looked up the answers online,"

"Well two of my books have been banned from high schools or any school for that matter."

"Wow, somebody is awful naughty over there,"

"It's a good thing," I said, "It means I made a statement and they didn't like it. One author changing the world at a time."

"Mhm, if that's how you want to play it or just the dirty hot sex you have to put in every book, it turns me on."

"There is not dirty hot sex in every book," I said with a glaring glance, he chuckled, "No but in Mountain Climbers," he shook his head, "Wow,"

"I barely got away with that," I played with my beer bottle that was already sat down in front of me. Troy and I talked about what was good and we both decided on what to eat, as we talked some more.

"The other day in your apartment, you were hugging a guy in a picture. Big poofy hair," an instant smile that I loved crossed his features, "My best friend Chad," he commented, "Oh God, I love Chad."

"Yea?" I commented, "Where is he most of the time?"

"He lives in Tampa, that's where he got a teaching job so him and his wife Taylor work over there. We see each other every two weeks, I drive over one weekend and he drives over the other weekend, actually he is coming over next weekend," he paused and he smiled, "I'm grilling, come over to my apartment and you can meet my friends,"

I smirked, "Aw, so I can hear all of the embarrassing stories?"

"You are going to hear them some time!" he said with a laugh, we began to drift off to our high school lives and how we were both different than who we are now. When our food came, we ate and talked before I picked up the bill as I promised Troy could pick up my bar tab, "I'll be a heavy drinker tonight," I said with a wink, he shook his head.

"I think I got the wrong in this deal,"

Shrugging, I grabbed his hand as we took a small stroll to the bar next door. Kennedy and Adam had pulled in as I stopped Troy here, Kennedy got out wearing a black Maxi dress, Adam-wearing Khakis with a polo shirt.

I waved and they both smiled towards me, Kennedy's eyes flashed over Troy really quick and then back to me. When they walked up to us, I introduced them, "Troy, this is my best friend Kennedy and her fiancée," I shot a look to Kennedy as we both did a small happy dance, causing laughter to filter through Adam and Troy. "Adam," I finished, "Kenn, Adam, this is my boyfriend Troy,"

"Troy, nice to meet you," Adam said taking Troy's hand in his as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too,"

Kennedy shook Troy's hand too, "Kennedy and Adam have been dating since high school,"

"No," Adam said, "I finally got the nerve to enter your group the night after graduation. There wasn't any more socialness," Troy gave me a look, "According to Gabi she wasn't the social group," Adam snorted, "These two didn't think they were but they were queen bees of that school with Katie. Oh lord," Kennedy and I laughed as she gave me a nod with a thumb up.

We all took a seat at a round table, pushing together another for when Amelia and Jason get here. Taking our seats, the conversation easily flowed, what do you do, how long, Troy answered doctor questions and they talked about Adam's engineering job, the questions easy and got a topic going. Kennedy smiled, "So I think the date is set and finalized and where,"

"Where?" I asked, "A beach in South Miami, second weekend of June on a Saturday." I giggled, "That's so perfect!" I deemed, "Mmm, maybe," she said taking a sip of her cocktail.

I glanced around as I saw Amelia and Jason had arrived. Amelia had a protective hand over her belly, as I couldn't contain my excitement for her. I slipped from my stool and Troy looked over, finished off his beer and then got down beside me. Amelia looked at Troy the same way Kennedy did, Jason waving at Adam. "Hi," I said hugging both of them, I then stepped back, "Amelia, Jason, this is my boyfriend Troy and Troy this is my sister and my brother in law, Amelia and Jason," Troy smiled and shook both of their hands saying hi.

We all took our seats as Amelia coughed and nodded, I rolled my eyes as Kennedy laughed. Troy slid his hand over the top of my knee as he gave me a smile, he leaned over and he whispered into my ear. "You're pretty." I giggled, "Really?" he bit his lip and nodded, I shook my head as I shoved him away gently.

"Amelia! I haven't seen you since! Congrats on the pregnancy," Jason and her beamed together, congrats rang out as Troy joked by then he could be giving her an epidural. "You are almost there huh?" Troy nodded, "I mean you would think by thirty I would be set in my career, no, I haven't even started yet." He shook his head, "It's a pain in the ass to become a doctor, don't do it."

"Good thing some people want too,"

Troy shrugged; the conversation flowed to sports teams and players. The girls began to talk, as Troy seemed to fit right in with the boys. I finished two drinks and one round of shots went around, I did double for Amelia as she chose me. Jason gave his off to Troy.

"Celebrate the new couple eh?" I shook my head but two more shots came to both of us as Troy and I were laughing away the night. Becoming drunk and giggly, "I don't think either of them need to be driving home," Jason said looking at us, he seemed to have four eyes, two tails, and horns breaking the surface of his head but a pretty pink color.

"Tequila, it does things to you."

As we continued to talk around the table, I felt Troy's eyes every now and then. I caught him looking and I knew Amelia and Kennedy caught him giving me small glances. It made everything feel perfect with him here, as I wasn't a fifth wheel; I wasn't the odd one out. I had Troy.

His hand was slid over my knee as he rubbed it back and forth the entire evening, which sent butterflies flying through my stomach. It was insane the effect he had on me. So insane.

It was well past one in the morning when we were too drunk to walk. Troy and I were tripping over everything, laughing up a storm as I busted on my ass. Kennedy helped me up, as Troy was too unstable.

"I'll drive them home, are you going to be okay?" Amelia's voice echoed and before I knew it, I was standing at the front of my house. "I can drive home,"

"No, no," I said as I fumbled with the lock, "You can just stay here," I murmured to him, "Just stay." He shrugged as Amelia smiled, "I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I nodded as I hugged her. I went in the house, shut the door and locked it as I grabbed Troy's hand.

"Come on,"

"No sex," he slurred, "Not yet,"

"Okay." My eyes suddenly seemed heavy as I shut my bedroom door, collapsed on my bed and Troy did the same. "Night Gabi,"

"Night Troy."

* * *

A moan slipped through my lips as I pressed my hand to my forehead. I barely remember half of last night. Looking up, nothing seemed out of place or missing. Sitting up, it hit me. The smell of bacon. I rolled to my side and I got up, stumbling, I closed my eyes and pressed my head to my forehead. Realizing I was still in jeans and the same shirt from last night, I went over pulling on yoga pants and a clean t-shirt before making an appearance out in the real world. My hair was crazy as I fussed with it.

"Kennedy," I began but I stopped as I realized it was Troy cooking on my stove. He turned and I dropped my hair, I was fully clothed when I woke up…right? "Nothing happened," he assured, as if reading my mind. "Oh,"

"There is Advil on the counter, coffee there," he pointed to my cup and I looked back, "And I'm working on breakfast." I smiled as I took the pills and drank down my coffee as I slid into the barstool. "Did I wake you?" he asked turning towards me, I shook my head, "I woke up confused as hell, I'm pretty sure I jumped up and I was basically holding you but you rolled back over to sleep and I snuck out to get everything you need for a perfect hangover, plus," he stopped with a pause of cooking and he picked up a case.

He tossed it too me as I set my coffee down, I glanced through it, "Movies?" I questioned, "The funniest movies that you need on a hangover day to make you feel less like shit,"

I laughed as I flipped through them, classic funny movies and some ones I have never heard of. "Sounds like you have my day figured out," I said with a teasing glance. "I do," Troy confirmed. I smiled as I snuck his drink and I took a sip of it.

Troy stepped away from the last piece of bacon, he came over wiping his hand off and he kissed me. "Sleepover, checked off," he said, I kissed him on the cheek. "Good,"

"It's a good thing you stayed over because after the first two shots, it all gets really fuzzy."

"Me too," Troy said with a nod, "Those were hell,"

"I think they were called hell," he shrugged, "How do you want your eggs," I thought about it for a minute, "Surprise me." He nodded, "Coming right up,"

* * *

"Hm?" Troy nudged me gently and I looked up, we were wrapped up in a blanket, my head lying on his chest while he had me wrapped in his arm. "You are falling asleep…again," he said with a small fit of laughter. "I'm tired. You kept me out too late."

"Did not," he protested, I closed my eyes as his fingers danced across my stomach. I jumped and Troy busted out into laughter. We had been choosing different movies to watch, Hangover, Identity Thief, and Bridesmaids.

I laughed as he tickled me again, his fingers so hot against my skin as I squirmed away from him. My body falling to the floor, the blanket coming with me as Troy got up to tickle me further. I laughed louder as Troy was laughing himself.

We both were laughing as Troy tickled me further. "I'm gonna pee!" I claimed, Troy shook his head, I squirmed away from him and he laughed, I finally grabbed one of his hands and he looked at me, as if to clarify the challenge. I tried to catch my breath, "No," I claimed, he arched an eyebrow. I grabbed his other hand, "No," he smiled as I pulled him closer, I kissed him letting go of his hands for me to wrap them around his neck.

His arms moved around me as we kissed. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, as I couldn't make myself stop to breath. Troy must have been growing weak for air as he pulled back slightly, his heavy breathe still close to my lips as I matched his. His blue eyes looked into mine as I matched the gaze, our breaths heavy, I watched as he slowly swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Wow," I didn't let him finish as I pulled him back towards me. A kiss that filled me with so much passion, "Damn it," he moaned as he pulled away. Suddenly I understood his damn it as he pressed between me. I smirked, "Glad I know how to turn you on," he sent me a measured look as he kissed me again, goose bumps traveled my body as I smiled.

"Whoa," Troy and I jumped as I leaned my head back to see Amelia with Abby; Amelia covered Abby's eyes as Troy cursed lightly. He got to his feet and I could see the heat flaming his cheeks, "I'll be back," he said, he disappeared back into the bathroom and I was too stunned to even stand. "Is it safe for our eyes?" I looked at Amelia, "Nothing was happening,"

"I beg to differ," Amelia said, Abby ran into the room as she jumped on me hugging me. "Hi beautiful," I kissed her cheek as I sat up. "I thought he would be gone by now," Amelia said taking a glance at me. "Well I woke up around ten, got up and thought Kennedy was here only to realize it was Troy, he was cooking breakfast, got my favorite coffee, Advil, and we watched movies."

"Is that the fifth date?" she questioned, "I guess,"

She nodded as Troy remerged from the bathroom. I stifled a laugh as he shot me a look. "I better be going," he said, I felt a frown run over my lips as he noticed he came over and wrapped me in a hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" I nodded stiffly and I realized how much I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to go, I just want him to stay for as long as possible.

"Can I come eat lunch with you tomorrow?" I asked, looking up into his blue eyes. "I'll see my schedule tonight and I'll text you okay?" I nodded as I kissed him lightly, "Bye," he whispered but neither of us moved I gave a smile as he chuckled. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Amelia and Abby were busy looking outside as I lead Troy to the door where we kissed a little rougher. "Mmm, okay, bye," Troy and I both, laughed as I squeezed his hand as he went out the door. I sighed, I watched him get into his car, wave, and then drive off. My belly ached with desire as I walked out onto the deck where Amelia and Abby were.

"Hot and heavy huh?" she asked, I shook my head, "None of that yet," she looked at me, "You have been talking for like seven weeks and have been on countless dates and you haven't done the tango yet?"

I shook my head again as I tried to stifle a laugh, "No, we haven't done the tango yet, just lots of heavy make out sessions,"

"Wow, you are taking it slow."

Abby leaned against the railing, Amelia pulling her back gently, "He is a good guy, Jason really liked him said he is smart and isn't a douche." I nodded, "Good,"

"Jason actually wants to hang out with him sometime again," I gave a look, "Did you like him?" she bit her lip, trying to erase the smile that was tugging on her lips. "Gabi, I loved him." I smiled, "He is pretty amazing, I mean what man that has only been dating a girl for a couple of weeks is the one to stop the sex," Amelia gave me an emergency look, "He stops it?"

I nod, "But he is right."

"That could mean something," I stifled another laugh thinking of this morning, "Well if you mean he can't well," Amelia shot me a look, "That's why somebody was in the bathroom when you arrived,"

Amelia gapped and she began to die of laughter, "Oh my god, I will never look at him the same."

"Because I easily turned him on,"

"Oh god,"

"He wants me to meet his friend next week,"

"Well you made him meet yours,"

"I'm going, just nervous,"

"Don't be,"

I shared a smile with Amelia, "I like him,"

"I know you do,"

* * *

A week had passed with ease, only seeing Troy once on Tuesday as I worked harder on my next book and everything was easily coming together as Amelia was the first to read it.

Now, I was going to Troy's house, on a Friday night as he took the day off to hang out with Chad and Taylor. Apparently, they just got married two years ago. When I pulled up to his apartment complex. Getting out, I made sure my shorts were okay and my white button up was good. My gold jewelry hanging from my neck and my Fossil watch on my wrist with a dangle bracelet.

My flats were perfect with my freshly manicured hands and feet. Walking in, I grabbed the elevator and went up to his floor. Getting off on the third floor, I went fourteen apartments to the right and I knocked on the door.

Laughter rang out as the door slipped open and Troy gave me a fresh smile. My stomach erased every single nerve as I connected my eyes with his. "Hey," he was in a pair of basketball shorts with a Heat t-shirt. I suddenly felt over dressed, "You look beautiful," he said with a smile, he then leaned down to kiss me. My mind erased everything as I kissed him. My hand slipping behind his neck, "Hi," I breathed, he chuckled. "Come on and don't be nervous."

"I was no longer nervous after I saw you," I teased, he smiled as I got a glimpse of Taylor. She was very gorgeous, her dark complexion with her wavy hair down on her shoulders. No makeup graced her face and I noticed the small curve of a bump, noticing that she was carrying a baby. A tank top covered her bump with a pair of jean shorts.

Troy put his hand on the small of my back as he rubbed it in a slow motion, "Taylor, I would love for you to meet my girlfriend, Gabi," I smiled as I shook her hand, "Hi Gabi! I have heard a bit too much about you these past few weeks," I giggled, "I'm sorry,"

She shook her head, "Don't be," she winked as her hand graced her bump, smoothing her fingers over it. "Chad," a man ducked his head into the window and he smiled, "One minute," he pulled back out and then he entered through the door as he shook my hand, "Chad, this man's best friend," I giggled, "Gabi, Troy's girlfriend,"

He crooked a smile, "She is pretty Bolton," Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go help Chad with the grill, are you okay?" I nodded as he released his grip and Taylor smiled, "Would you like anything to drink?" thinking back to my last hangover, I shook my head, "Water," I proclaimed, "Aw come on Gabs, drink a beer,"

"I will with dinner, I'm still trying to recover from last week," Troy's laugh bubbled out of his throat. "So I'm going to geek out," Taylor said as she gave me water, "I love your books and I can't believe you are dating my best friend," I gave a small laugh, "I just write books."

"You write amazing books." This was the hard part about meeting new people, they wanted to know the author Gabi and she was only seen in her habitat, my office or the coffee shop. "Thank you,"

"I'm so excited for your new book in August, I saw the cover and the summary, oh my," I gave a smile, "Yea, it's one of my favorites I wrote but just wait it all gets better,"

"How did you and Troy meet?" my eyes fell on Troy as he and Chad were joking around on the deck. My eyes and face turned up with a smile as Troy threw his head back in laughter that I have gotten out of him for a few times.

"At a coffee shop that I like to write in," I said towards her, "He spilled a drink on me," Taylor gaped, "Wait! You are that girl? He was with Chad that day and he felt so bad that he couldn't sleep that night,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she nodded, "Really," a fighting smile appeared, "Well he reappeared the next Wednesday and we talked and well the story goes on from there…" Taylor smiled, "He had no idea who you were," I chuckled, "I have been slowly introducing him to my books."

"You have been turning him into a reader period," I shook my head, "He is doing it himself, I am just showing him the right books to read."

"The Breathing Series, I read those and I balled,"

"Rebecca Donovan is amazing," I agreed, we both went on about books for a little bit as I gave a smile, "How far along are you?" I asked, sneaking the conversation back to her. "Twenty five weeks," she said with a smile, "Baby boy," I grinned, "That's amazing! My sister is due in December with her second baby."

"Aw, Troy's sister in law is due a week apart from me."

"Baby love,"

"Chad and I have been together since forever and we just got married and having kids, it's exciting," I smiled as Troy and Chad came in. Both of them were laughing and shoving each other. "How are you two doing?" Troy asked leaning against the counter, "Great," I voiced, Taylor smiled as Chad slipped around her and his hands touched her bump gently.

Troy gave me a small smile as he waved me over with his finger. "Come here," he set his beer down and he wrapped me in his arm. "So while those love birds over there do whatever the hell married people do, I'm going to kiss you." I laughed as he kissed me. "The bonus of not being married, not pressured into having babies any time soon."

I chuckled again, "You're crazy,"

"I do like her!" Chad's loud voice made me jump as Troy shook his head, "Someone agrees with me that you my friend are crazy." Taylor and I laughed as Troy pulled away, wrestling along side of Chad. "Have been together since they were two, best friends since the day Troy gave Chad food, I mean it really didn't take much more for Chad to be hooked."

A faint smile crossed my lips as Troy laughed, "Dude, I'm old,"

"You're twenty seven!" Chad bellowed, "Yea! Old!"

"Were you not calling me old the other day?" I asked, Chad and Troy both looked at me, Troy laughed, "Yea, I did but I was kidding." Troy stood as I heard his back pop from here. I scrunched my nose as he smiled, "You aren't old by any means, when is your birthday?"

"In October," I proclaimed, "Will I be old then?" I questioned, "Certainly," he smiled before kissing me, "But at the end of May, I'll be old again and then you are young." I shook my head and I laid my head on his chest.

I noticed a look go between Chad and Taylor, a silent look but it spoke so much. "Troy, come on, we have to finish this food."

"Yea, our baby boy here is hungry!"

"Are you sure it just isn't you Taylor?" Troy joked, Taylor shot him a look but they all started to laugh. Troy's hand was placed on my back, as he didn't let go for a while. Troy then followed Chad as Taylor smiled, "He likes you," she commented, "How do you know?"

"He has known your since June, it may almost be August but man, I have never seen him this way with a girl. He really likes you," I couldn't help but smile as we prepared the final dishes. Troy and Chad brought the hamburgers in as we sat at his little kitchen table. Troy's hand placed on my knee as we ate and talked, laughing away.

It may have been July 27th but I was slowly and surely falling in love with Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I spent my entire Sunday sitting outside watching baseball and it was pretty fabulous! I hope you are all having fantastic weeks and if you live in the US stay safe on the 4****th****! Thanks for the love and support!**

**Please Review! **


	6. Perfection

Chapter 6 – Perfection

"Thanks," I smiled as I signed another book, my book had launched two days ago and I was just leaving New York and off to my next destination. The next month had literally flown by, my days getting busier and busier as I was promoting, writing, and dating which all in all is what I wanted to do.

Marla had flown to me once and I had flown to her once in the past month with small details that had to be finished, conferences that needed to be attended too. Troy and my relationship has flown above the water, we did anything and everything together. He would come by my place after work and hang out until the late hours and he returned home, sometimes he crashed at my place.

I would have lunch and dinners with him at the hospital and on Wednesdays, it was my day to myself. The weeks went by easily and the end of August was here and I was doing everything to promote my book and get it out there. The news of it being a three book series was a big rush to fans as I was blown away about how excited they were. Troy still hasn't introduced me to his entire family and I haven't introduced him to my mom or Tanner. I wasn't worried about Tanner; I just hadn't had the chance.

We had several Saturday nights out with my friends and when Taylor and Chad came into town, we hung out with them. It was a back and forth game as he grew closer to my friends and I grew closer to his. We still had yet to go all the way too, pretty close some nights but one of us backed off, not ready yet.

The L word had yet to be uttered but damn, I was pretty damn close. Everything he did amazed me, the way he moved, spoke to Abby when she was over, comforting his niece when I met her one-day and she fell. He cooked and was amazing at that, the way he would stroke my arm or how he kissed so easily. It made my stomach swim as he held me in the late hours of the night. The movies he let me pick and the dates we had, I would look at him and I felt myself slowly falling towards him.

The shock factor was still there and we were approaching three months together. It was almost there and I was utterly disappointed I couldn't be there with him. I had tried several times to try and cook the cookies and cake that he loved but every time I just burnt them, over cooked, undercooked, was too dry, not moist enough and it was something that frustrated me as I wanted to give something back to him.

Tilting my head, I looked at Marla who scrolled through her phone. She was only coming to his next stop with me before leaving me to fly solo through this. She has coordinated everything but I had to fly solo. It scared me still, even after the amount of books I have released. My eyes scanned the ground as we were nearing Chicago.

Troy had basically taken this next three weeks to get caught up on everything he was falling behind on. I thought about him as I closed my eyes, longing for his simple touch to grace my skin. "Ladies and gentleman," the announcement overhead startled me as we were apparently going to land in a few minutes. I yawned from my days in New York, I was on GMA and Kelly and Michael in the morning, I wish I was the star guest but I was the last one they spoke too. I did get to meet a few good actors and I was in awh.

These next three weeks were going to be grueling and exhausted. "How you holding up?" Marla asked, "Okay," I said honestly, "I kind of miss Troy,"

"Kind of?"

"I really miss Troy," I corrected without fixing my gaze, "I'm sorry girl and it's your longest tour," I gave a small nod as the plane touched the ground, my knowing barely there.

Leaving the flight, I was whisked away in a car as I was supposed to be at a signing in ten minutes. Sending Troy a simple text of that I was off the plane, I then jetted across the town in the little car, my luggage being handled by someone else. "Marla," I questioned, "Why can't you just stay with me for three weeks?"

"Sweetie, I wish I could, I am just making sure all of my people have everything under control," I gave a short nod, we pulled up in front of the library as I saw Troy texted me back. I smiled as I was rushed inside, a few minutes late. The people were lined up against the walls, talking excited as I noticed the poster of my book, which people loved. I kept giving shit to Marla about how it was rejected.

"I thought it wasn't going to work," she would claim, I would only give a small shake of the head. She was crazy. The raves of the book were enormous since my book only launched days ago. The people that claimed they stayed up until the early hours of the morning reading because they couldn't put it down. I felt the excitement bubble as I had sold so many copies already, moving me to the number two book in the US.

Smoothing my dress, I looked at the crowd as we seated. They all wanted pictures but I could only smile so much so I had to pick and chose when pictures were taken. Marla talked excited behind me as I watched the signs light up, the nights switching off. My head filtered with thoughts of Troy as I curved my name over and over again.

I smiled person after person.

A memory of the past month hit me, "You have a beautiful smile," Troy said with a glance towards me, I laughed, "Whatever, it took three years of braces for this smile."

"Well it's beautiful and worth every year." Troy commented, his hand folded in mine, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to all come out perfect?" I thought on this thought for a moment, "What's perfect?" I fired back, Troy shrugged, "Perfect. The right everything." Troy exposed, "Saving us time and effort."

"That's not life," I argued back towards him, "That's take the easy way out and making yourself and everybody perfect takes out the fun in the world. If we were all perfect, we wouldn't like each other. We would hate each other, it's the different types of people that make us, us. That's what makes us fall in love, that's what makes us different, we strive to be different in this world but making us all perfect is making all of us the same."

I remember the way Troy digested this information. His shoulders relaxed, his eyes hovered in mine, "You're right," he commented with a tiny glance, "Very right." I nodded, "I know I'm right," he rolled his eyes, "Only you know you are right," I giggled as we walked down the long stretch of the beach.

"Earth to Gabi," I flashed up to Marla, "You blanked on me,"

"Sorry," I said my cheeks flaming, "Just thinking," I mused quietly. My hand hovered over my pocket, my heart pounded, as I felt dizzy with how much I wanted to talk to Troy, only to remember the long surgery he was probably sitting in on right now. I sighed; our schedules are what were definitely imperfect.

* * *

Collapsing exhausted on my bed, I closed my eyes, my energy completely zapped after two full days in Chicago, I had one night while we were in Dallas for the night and part of tomorrow before flying to the next spot in Phoenix. My body ached from the days on heels and smiling. My eyes exhausted and no longer being able to hold them selves up any longer, all of my strength had depleted.

Everything was going so well with everything, everybody was raving about the book and were emailing me frantically about what was going to happen next and begging to do a second book, excitement was reached with they heard it was going to be trilogy.

Rolling onto my side, I curled up as I blinked. My eyes battled as my phone suddenly rang, I moaned as I reached for it, pressed it against my ear, "Hello?" I muttered, "Hi," Troy said with happy go lucky tone, "Hi,"

"Wow, you sound dead."

"I feel dead," my eyes battled sleep some more, "I'll call you tomorrow okay? You get some rest,"

"Okay," I muttered, "Night,"

"Night,"

I couldn't fall asleep though. The exhaustion was sitting on my brain but I couldn't shut my brain off. I sat up as I dragged myself to the bathroom, changing and crawling into bed with my laptop.

Checking my email, sending some back and forth as I then looked at my screen. Troy was kissing my cheek as a giant smile was at my face, it was from a night out with my friends and they had snapped a picture of us. Troy was smiling as he was kissing me and the dark sky was behind us, if you looked closely you could see the beer bottles and how much fun we had that night.

Troy told me that night how much he was falling for me.

It wasn't the exact words but I knew and he knew that it was becoming close. Too close to the point it scared us both for about four days of not talking. We both blamed it on busy schedules but we both were thinking about how much and how hard we were falling for each other. His simple touch or gaze set me off, his soft looks that I knew he was concerned about me after certain fights I had with her.

I knew. He knew. Everybody knew.

Shutting my laptop, I thought about him. I thought of what he was probably dong. I thought about him. That's all I ever thought about. I thought about him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I smiled, pushing my phone back into my pocket as I ventured back into the living room. My mom was laughing as Mackenze sat on her lap, playing patty cake and having fun with each other. Kaylee was talking with my dad about something and Bella was curled up against her mom. Her small pregnant belly sticking out, "Where did you go?" Noah asked as I reentered the room.

"I had to make a call," I said pushing my finger over my shoulder. Noah smirked. "To your girlfriend?" he teased, I shrugged, "Maybe,"

"Oh man,"

"Are you still dating the same girl?" my mom asked, I nodded my head, as not many people in my family knew about her. "The author?" my mom confirmed, I nodded my head and Kaylee's head spun towards me, "What author?" I swallowed hard on my beer, the sting in my throat, "Gabi," I said softly, her eyes grew, and "Can I meet her again?"

"Maybe she will come to dinner," I proclaimed, biting my tongue, as I didn't know how she would feel about that. "Please!" Kaylee begged, "Kay," I knowledge, "She is just a person,"

"Who writes amazing books!" she whined, "Okay but you have to treat her normal, call her Gabi, I mean she is just a person,"

"How long have you two been dating?" my mom asked, I felt chills run down my spine, "Three months," I said, "Three months and I haven't even seen her yet?"

"We are going slow," Will laughed, "What did it only take three weeks to get her in bed instead of two?" I shot Will a look and my mom slapped his head, "No, we haven't even done that yet,"

Noah and Will laughed as I shook my head, "She and I are just," I couldn't describe it to them like they would understand, "We are happy,"

"Until she realizes that you're an ass," I rolled my eyes as I took another long pull of my beer. My mom got up as I followed her into the kitchen. "Don't take it personal,"

"Noah has met her,"

"I know, he said she is a very nice lady. I just wish I could meet her,"

"Well she doesn't get back from her book tour until the 13th and well, I miss her,"

"Aw, poor thing,"

"How about that Sunday after she comes home, I bring her over for a family dinner." My mom smiled, "Please,"

"We will have been together for officially three months,"

"That's exciting Troy, three months is a major milestone," I nodded as I stirred my beer in a circle. "I took the next three days off," I told her, she looked up, "Oh really?" I nodded my head, "I'm going to see her."

She played a smile on her lips as she carefully looked up, "Good, be safe." I nodded, "I'll be in LA and I just need some time with her. Tell her my plan."

"Good," Noah and Will came in, a basketball in his hands, "Come play a round," glancing down at my beer, I nodded, "Alright,"

Going down there with him, we joked around until they turned serious on me, "Tell us about her, you are so secretive, you have never been that way about a girl," I pursed my lips, shaking my head, "I don't know, I just, I like her, I like her a lot."

"And you haven't even had sex yet?" Noah asked looking at me, I nodded, "No sex, one of us stops it, we just don't seem fit yet to have it. I mean, we do everything together lately and it's just so unreal that she likes me; I mean how many of the girls I dated went to the hospital to bring me lunch or have coffee with me in a spare break? She likes me too,"

"She sounds amazing man,"

"She is." I proclaimed, "I met her sister already and her dad,"

"Not her mom?"

"No, not her brother either."

"Oh,"

I rubbed my eye as I bounced the basketball; I smiled as I thought about her smile that light up the room or her warm brown eyes that dragged me towards her. My body reacted to her in so many different ways.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Phoenix was quick and short, everything go by with ease. When I landed in LA, I was quickly shuffled off to a bookstore. Bags were growing heavy under my eye and my need for Troy was becoming larger. My make up was becoming heavier on my face, my clothes seemed to warm or too cool to wear. My eyes were confused in my contacts as I switched to glasses through the week.

Marla had left me and everything was running smooth, I had to admit but I missed the company. Her people were nice but I was lonely. The longing for Troy came back as I was almost acting silly. I had never acted this way towards a guy, I snorted to myself. I haven't dated a guy for this long since Mark. Mark. His name slipped on my tongue and I looked towards the crowd of the LA streets.

Rubbing my temples softly, I looked at the LA sun, I had a couple of days here and I was going to be on a late show, which was amazing within it's self to me. I wasn't a star by any means, I just wrote, I was an author.

The bookstore was lined with people; I felt my hand cramp already as I turned my head softly. My head pounded and I just wasn't in the mood for this right now, three-week book tours weren't meant for me. I was drowning in the second week, my exhaustion level grew higher to the point I was sure I was going to sleep for weeks.

Being escorted into the bookstore, I sat down, put my water in place and talked with the owner for a couple of minutes, a light chat as I sat down. They began to let people back as I took picture after picture, signed book after book until my hand was cramping. A break was in need; I was up late writing at nights and getting up early catching flights. I barely knew where I was anymore.

"Hi," I echoed as another person stood in front of me. My eyes glanced up and I felt my chair squeak, my eyes bulged, I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. "Gabi," he said smoothly, my lips parted, my mouth dried easily, I felt my heart race.

"Mark," I stuttered, stunned. He smiled. "How are you?" I shook my head, "Can I sign you a book or something?" I asked looking at him, "I thought I could get a couple of minutes to talk to you," I shook my head, "No, I don't want to talk to you." The line behind him was growing impatient and he shook his head, "I don't think you understand," he growled under his breath.

"Mark, I can't talk to you right now. I have a whole line of people that was waiting for me to sign their book." Mark shook his head as he touched me, "Mark," his eyes leveled with mine, "Maybe afterwards we can talk," I said simply, he nodded, "Fine," he stubbed past me as I smelt the alcohol from his stench. A worker asked if I was okay and I needed a minute. I agreed that I indeed need a moment. I stood up from my chair and groans were heard from the lines. The manager announced I was taking a five-minute break.

My eyes looked around for Mark and he was watching me. I wanted to mutter the words of fuck off to him but not in this setting.

Taking in a large breath, I licked my lips and I wrapped my arm around myself to give myself a hug. Getting myself together in the five minutes I was allotted. Taking one more deep breath I went back out and began sign more books. The books seemed endless and I had suddenly grown so much more tired. Mark lurked around; I heard he was in LA recently from a friend but I chose to ignore that he would actually come to see me. He was trying to find work and a home a life but alcohol had taken over instead, I am so glad Mark and I didn't work those many years ago.

He was in a pair of basketball shorts with a t-shirt. A Lakers t-shirt, and if I remember right he hated basketball. After signing a couple more books, I felt jumpy as Mark lingered behind me, the line was growing shorter and I closed my eyes, trying to keep everything together, another person stepped up, A hand slid the book over and the voice caught my ears, "Can you make this out to my beautiful girlfriend," my head shot up to the point I thought I was going to have whiplash. Troy's blue eyes looked down at mine and I blinked, "Well can you?" I laughed as I got out of my chair and I wrapped my arms around him. Tears were in my eyes as he moved around to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered into my ear, I blinked back tears as he kissed my cheek. His hand cupped my face as he kissed me, "Hi," I couldn't speak as he laughed, "Did I shock the speech right out of you?" I nodded as I buried my head into his chest. The road was long and hard, the grind of day in and day out was even rougher. The plane rides, the exhaustion, and that left little time with Troy.

"Oh my god," I finally uttered; he laughed as I squeezed his hand. "I'll be done in about thirty minutes," he nodded, "Alright, I'll sit behind you," I gave a nod as I had to let go, "What the hell is this?" my spine stiffened and Troy turned towards Mark, his head looking over my shoulder. "Get your hands off my girl," Mark bellowed, Troy looked at me in shock as I was filled with shock. I turned to face Mark; I took in the scene around me. Troy was looking at me in disbelief and Mark was angry.

"Please, both of you," I said as I walked away from the small line of people. We went closer to the back and I looked at Mark. I felt my chest tighten with fear and so much anger from Mark. Once we were away from people, I looked at Mark.

"Mark, I'm not your girl! I haven't been since the last year of college," Troy looked at Mark again, his eyes glanced into mine and i think he saw the fear. His eyes softened as he soaked me in. A simple nod as Mark touched my shoulder, I jumped away and Troy gently pushed me behind, stepping between us.

"I suggest you leave," Troy said, his voice so stern, something I have never heard. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Troy said evenly, his body didn't change; he crossed his arms over his chest, a good six inches tall than Mark. Mark laughed, "Dude, get a grip, she is a whore anyway."

Troy's back flashed a muscle, his jaw tightened, his whole body tightened, I trembled as Marla's people were scrambling. My legs were shaking as Troy stared down Mark longer, Mark looked back at me and Troy took a step closer to him. A step away from me, a rush of nervousness rushed through me. Mark finally moved forward and Troy did as well. "Go,"

Mark shook his head as security entered the back area, grabbing Mark from behind as he tried to get away. I felt the rush of the situation hit as Troy spun around on his heels and my legs wobbled out from underneath of me, Troy's arms caught me smoothly, "It's okay, it's okay," I trembled and began cried into his arms. Troy cradled me in his arms as I slowly began to calm down. His hand rubbed my back gently while my breathing began to even out.

"It's okay," he whispered into my ear, my body went through a round of goose bumps, as I didn't feel like this was real. My ex-boyfriend who I haven't seen in years bombarding a signing, demanding to see me, Troy some how ending up here and being here when I needed him, his arms wrapped tightly around me and once I stopped shaking Troy looked at me again.

"Who was that exactly?"

"My ex-boyfriend. The one from college," I said, my voice shook and Troy's hand stroked my thigh, "He didn't believe in my writing, he thought it was stupid, he was my boyfriend of my mother." Troy kissed my temple as he kissed down the side of my cheek. "I don't know what he wanted but he was making a scene and I told him to wait,"

"Okay," Troy said simply, "I forgot he was here when I saw you. You just made everything better. I wasn't scared or nervous, I just saw you," Troy shifted and he looked at me again, "Do you want to go back to your hotel? We cancelled your other book signing,"

"What,"

"Gabi," I just fell against him, "You should take the day off, if you have something else we can see but the next book signing, no," I suddenly felt protected, Troy's body formed a shell over me and everything felt a little bit safer with him, "Can we go back to the hotel?" I asked, he nodded, "Come on," he helped me up, I look at my bare swollen feet as he took my heels from the ground and we walked out the back door into the car where a phone was shoved towards me.

"Gabriella!" Marla's high voice entered my ear, sudden exhaustion hitting me, "Marla, it was nothing." Troy glanced down at me, his eyes hovered over top, "Nothing my ass, somebody tried to attack you,"

"He didn't attack me," I corrected, "He didn't like that Troy kissed me." I said with a simple shrug, "And that is why you have a security team with you, I'm flying to you in Seattle and damn it," she cursed, "I'm sorry Gabi, I knew I shouldn't have left you."

"Don't be sorry Marla, it wasn't your fault. I didn't know he lived in LA, it was Mark," I confirmed for her, "Mark, Mark did this to you?" I swallowed, "You remember,"

"Yes, I do,"

Troy's hand laid on my thigh as I leaned into him, "Marla, I'm tired, I'm going to go."

"Call me, I agree, cancel all of today. Go out tomorrow and kick ass,"

"I love you Mar,"

"I love you too sweetie,"

I hung up as I let my hand contact my head, "you look exhausted," Troy said as he rubbed my shoulder, "I am exhausted. My the end of this tour I will be so simply exhausted, I will sleep for days."

Pulling up to my hotel, I lead Troy inside as he held my hand. We walked in and up to my room as I collapsed down on the bed. Troy crawled onto the bed next to me and he wrapped his arms around me, I fit myself towards him and I didn't let my eyes battle anymore.

"Get some rest," he proclaimed, I nodded, "Thanks for coming today Troy,"

"Not how I saw it working but it's how it worked right?" I gave a small nod as I closed my eyes tightly only to fall asleep easily.

* * *

In a daze, I snapped up in bed as I looked around, my breathing shallow, movement made me turn my head as Troy came over, "Hey, relax, take a breath," his hand rested on my back and he sat in front of me, "You alright?" he asked with a small smile, I nodded, "I forgot where I was for a minute, I mean how the hell should I remember with so many places,"

"Good thing you slept for like five hours," Troy said as he pulled me into his lap, "How are you feeling?"

"A little shaken up but ill be fine because my big bad boyfriend came to my rescue," Troy smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pulled him close as I kissed him softly, my arms wrapping around him. The kiss continued growing more and more to the point I was hot. My fingers ran through his hair and his hand touched my waist. My lips pulling at his, I pulled away as I kissed down his neck, giving it a slight bite and he stifled moan.

My fingers lifted his shirt over his head; this would be almost the closest we would have gotten to sex. Clothes seemed to stay on, "Off," I muttered, motioning to my dress and Troy shook his head.

"Not today" he whispered, I stopped kissing him and I looked at him, "Why not Troy? Why cant I have sex with you, I'm so ready, I'm ready to do it with you. After these months of kissing and making out, I'm ready, I'm so ready."

Troy closed his eyes pained, "I want too, I so want to with you but it's not the right time. Not after today, not in a hotel room, not here," he motioned, his blue eyes set in with mine, "Not right now," he whispered, he leaned forward, his forehead touching mine. "If we were at your place, after a normal one of our dates then I bet we would have gone the entire way." Troy whispered hot into my ear, "But you saw your ex-boyfriend, you are exhausted, on a book tour in a dirty hotel room. I want to remember this for a long time and those are the details I wont be able to forget."

My eyes gazed towards him, "Why do you care about the details?" I asked him, Troy sighed softly as he found his shirt, "How about we go and grab something to eat, I'll tell you over some food," I sighed the I exhaustion setting in, "Let me change,"

"Okay," he sat back against the bed, I grabbed a pair of cropped yoga pants with a tank top, I changed in the bathroom, took all of my make up off to see the bruised bags underneath of my eyes and I tossed my ponytail on top of my head. I looked at my bag of make-up wondering if I should make myself not look like I had missed on hours of sleep. I then shook my head because I was with Troy. Troy didn't care how I honestly looked. I brushed my teeth and then I exited the bathroom. I grabbed one of my pink jackets and slipped it around my shoulders zipping it up.

Troy slipped his hand into mine and we walked down into the hotel lobby and into a little restaurant inside the hotel. Sitting down at a round table in the bar, I ordered a drink and Troy did as well.

"Go on," I said softly, Troy picked at the napkin in front of him and then he looked up at me. "You write Gabi," I looked up at him, "And you are nothing like your characters, at all," suddenly the same speeches I have heard from my old boyfriends come back to me. Telling me about how they expected me to be more like them and why I wasn't more like them. They wanted a fake girl instead of the one that was right in front of them. "And I love that." My ears perked up and I looked over at Troy, my eyes curious, and "You write about how your characters don't care, how they will just not pay attention to detail, they lose control and they don't wait and sometimes regret it." His eyes filled mine, "I don't want you regretting it, I don't want you to think back and think of how terrible it was, I want you to think of the special memories of how the day started and the ones you have had, aren't the greatest."

Tears flooded my eyes as I looked at Troy. His eyes so deep, his lines of his mouth deepened from the amount of stress from being a doctor, the way his mouth curved and how he looked at me. He didn't look through me, he didn't see me as an author, and he saw me for me. He didn't compare me to my books or characters and expect me to be like them. He had learned things about me Mark didn't even see. He watched me and he understood certain things about me that I would have never thought a boy would see. For once, they didn't want me to be a character in my book. He wanted me for…me.

In that moment, in a bar with people talking loudly, I looked at Troy. His eyes looking at me, waiting for a response and the only thing I could come up with, the only remote thing that came to my mind was three simple words.

"I love you," I spoke, the words digested around him. He didn't change for several seconds until his ears perked up, he blinked a couple of times, and his lips were trying to find the right words as I looked at him. "What?" he spoke, his words weren't confused but wondered. His eyes blinking again as he was surprised.

"I love you Troy Bolton, everything about you, the way you smile, the way you showed up at just the right moment and were there to protect me, the way you some how flew across the country to be with me and to hold me when I was scared, the fun dates you think of and your persistence to get me to cook. The way I keep on trying to cook those damn cookies and cake but I can't get them perfect for you, I try and try again but I want them to be so perfect for you, I love how you talk about some patience and you welcomed me to your life, how you talk about your family, the way you smile a certain way towards a certain thing. I can tell your moods through your smile and your laugh, I love it, I love you," my voice was shaking as a tear slipped down my face, Troy went quiet for a few seconds, he got up and he then came over to my side of the table.

"I love you too Gabi, I love you too," the words were so sweet to my ears as he kissed my forehead softly, "I love you too," the words were so sweet and so simple but they held so much meaning. He kissed me, the kiss was full of something else that I couldn't point my finger on, and I kissed him as he closed his eyes close to me. His hands touched my cheek as I giggled.

"How is this for a memory?" I questioned, Troy gave a small laugh, "God, I do love you," I smiled as he smoothed his fingers over my hand, "This wasn't exactly what I was going for but I guess it turns this day around a little bit,"

Troy and I ordered food, both of us quiet for confessing love to each other. We would look at each other and I wondered if we were both thinking the same thing, is it true? Does he or she really love me?

"I do," I confirmed aloud, Troy's eyes glazed over mine, "I do too," I nodded my head as once we were done, Troy paid and we slipped out of the hotel. "You know, when I think back to this day," I told Troy as we walked along the boulevard, "I might remember the Mark thing but it's going to be tiny, it's not going to be anything like how you showed up, how you were here, how you held me, how you told me how I was different and you loved it, and that it simple came to me that I loved you. I fell fast and I fell hard and I love you Troy,"

Troy squeezed my hand, "I have been thinking it a lot lately," Troy said, "I just didn't know how to tell you, I think about you and I think about your smile, how you are always smiling and how you are beautiful, somebody that I truly care about and I just need you," Troy smiled, "I'll be in a surgery and I'll think about you and one day, it sort of hit me that I had slowly but surely falling in love with you. I took a look at you at your book signing today and I knew for sure that I loved you. Then everything happened and at dinner when you just blurted it across the table," he chuckled, "It's you. That's how you do things. On your time and on your spot,"

I smiled leaning in to him, a load of something was off my shoulders and I could breath again. "It's hard to stop saying," I said with a laugh, "It is," Troy agreed, he paused and he sighed, "My mom wants to have dinner with the family with you in attendance." Troy muttered, "The 13th,"

A giggle escaped my mouth, "I would be honored," I replied, Troy bounced back, "I thought you would be scared,"

"Nothing scares me," I replied, he gave me a look and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "With you next to me, nothing can scare me." Troy seemed to go speechless, "The following Saturday," I breathed out, "I'll take you to meet my family." I declared, "And if you can get through that you might as well put a ring on my finger." Troy chuckled, "One day,"

Troy lead me back to the hotel, we walked in and we both got ready for bed after a long day. I showered and I crawled into bed next to Troy. He wrapped one arm around me and I let my head fall on his chest.

It amazed me how much had happened in the last three months. How we went from complete strangers to complete best friends. How we both fell in love. How everything that had happened, I wish I could have dreamed about writing because it seems almost unwritten. It seems to complex for it to be written further, to be true. That everything that is happening just isn't true, not now, not then, it was just too…real.

I listened to the echo of his heartbeat. The vibration that was easy to find a beat too, so perfect, now thinking back to Troy's question, we were all perfect in our little different ways. We were all perfect in a sense only somebody else could pick up on them, only certain people got to see such perfection.

"Troy,"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we were talking about everybody being perfect and my answer?"

"Yea," Troy recapped what I said, "I was wrong."

"How were you wrong? You had a pretty good damn answer,"

"We are all perfect," I replied, "In our own ways and quirks, we all are perfect but it takes for somebody to see that perfection, it takes for them to see it and only certain people get to see that perfection, once they see it, they can't deny it and that's when they fall in love because in every way possible, that person is perfect for them, short tall or wide, they are perfect, just not in a way of seeing."

Troy went quiet, "Wow, you really are an author," he spoke, I giggled, "It's the little things I think about."

"I love the little things you think about, how you eventually come up with a perfect answer. It just adds to every level of your perfection."

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

"Brie?" I questioned, Troy laughed, "It's my nickname for you,"

"Really?" I questioned looking up, his blue eyes only meeting me back. "Yea, GaBRIElla," I giggled, "Alright, I like it,"

"I like it too," he proclaimed, I smiled as I ran my hands up his shirt, the heat of his skin melting me softly, for only him to see everything about me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last week but it was a very busy weekend with the Fourth of July and my cousin was born so it was just a CRAZY weekend. I hope you guys have a great week!**

**Please Review! **


	7. Family

Chapter 7 – Family

After confessing our love, Troy flew out after I was leaving for Seattle, to get back to work and his life. I was slowly wrapping up my long book tour across the country, getting a little bit more sleep and growing nervous for my upcoming dinner with Troy's parents.

Marla has stayed with me the rest of the trip because she felt bad, even though I have told her a hundred times to go back to New York and do her job but she said she was fine right here and could do everything here.

Now that I was in Tampa, I had only one last book signing here and then one in Miami at the coffee shop the next Wednesday that wasn't officially part of my tour but I always made an appearance on a Wednesday morning and I normally had enough customers that I got free coffee that day.

Troy easily kept the nickname Brie going as it was becoming natural and the thing I was most excited for. I didn't want anybody else to say it and I loved every part of it. The signing in Tampa was smooth as a butterfly, Taylor and Chad showed up, Taylor excited to read my next novel.

"You should come down with Troy the next weekend he comes down,"

I nodded, "I might look into that," I paused, "Wait are you guys coming down this week?" I questioned, "Yea, we are going this weekend. We are driving over tonight," I smiled as I looked at them, "I'm flying home in a couple of hours and I haven't had a good road trip in years," Taylor and Chad smiled, "Do you care if I surprise Troy with you guys?"

"Gabi, we would be honored," I gave a smile, "Thanks, I'll be done around two,"

"We will pick you up at two o five," I smiled and thanked them as I glanced at the clock. My flight wasn't even supposed to leave until six tonight, I would be home by then and when Marla found out I was going that way, she got my suitcase and everything together for me, I had extra clothes from the shopping and more shoes, I even got Troy something along with Abby. My new niece or nephew got a little onsie and I couldn't be more excited.

The hour was growing closer to two as I wrapped up the signing. "You did good," Marla said with a grin, "Thanks, I think I am done for a while," I said collapsing down into a chair. "You'll be ready to roll in a year," she winked; I nodded as I was working hard on my second novel now. It was difficult as I wanted her to remember now and soon but that wouldn't be fun.

I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes; a drive home in the back and surprising Troy was going to make my day so much better. "I'm eating dinner at Troy's parents house on Sunday," I said to nobody in particular, "That's a big step," I nodded as I leaned forward a little bit, "It is and then he is meeting my parents at a weekly Saturday night dinner and my mom doesn't even know."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Friday," I said with a small glance, "I don't want her over thinking everything, I want it to be normal, last minute almost."

"Mmm…"

"He has already met my dad and sister."

"Oh really?" I nodded, "It was because of my mom, my mom is such a controlling bitch," Marla laughed, "She never was a fan of me," I raised my eyebrows fan was an understatement. My mom could not stand Marla.

"That's why you live in New York." I commented Chad and Taylor pulled up as I got up and I hugged Marla. "Thanks," I whispered into her ear, she nodded as I squeezed her hand; I picked up my stuff as I met Chad and Taylor halfway out. "You guys ready?" I asked with a smile, "Totally, let's go." I put my stuff in the back next to there's as I took up more space, "Three weeks of traveling," I said with a shake of my head, I went around to the passenger side, opening the back door and climbing in.

"I think Troy is on call until seven, so we were going to swing by the hospital,"

"Perfect," I said with a smile, "He was going to meet me at the airport and pick me up since he dropped me off." Chad nodded as he flickered his blinker on, "Are you going to keep this up when you have your baby?" I asked Taylor, she sighed, "I don't know, Troy probably will but I think Chad might escape for a weekend of something, I'm not sure yet."

"That's a lot to lug for a weekend. When my sister had Abby, I watch her all the time for weekends because of her job as a lawyer it's a lot. I'm like, really, for forty eight hours." Taylor and Chad laughed, "We are slowly learning that. It's so much tougher than we thought,"

"They are preparing me," I noticed, "It's nice to take care of a kid for a weekend to just see,"

Taylor nodded, "My sister lives in Ohio working and my mom and dad are in Fort Lauderdale still, we come over and on Sundays we visit with the parents of both are sides. Chad is an only child but I have my sister who is more excited than me I am pretty sure."

I smiled, "We have a way of that,"

* * *

After four hours, Taylor touched my shoulder and I woke from my nap. It was still light out as I raised my head to see us entering Fort Lauderdale, Chad was quiet as I think Taylor and I both had fallen asleep after two hours of talking.

I straightened up as I fixed my hair in the rearview mirror into a neater messy bun and fixed my shirt, I saw the hospital come into view, as I grew excited of seeing Troy. My heart raced and my shoulders grew excited.

Chad parked easily and we all got out of the car, stretching after a long haul across the state. My eyes blinked and I stretched my body. I grabbed my purse as I moved towards the door, growing more excited as thirty one week pregnant Taylor was behind with Chad as I went into the doors, showing my i.d. I got my security card and I then went to the nurse's station.

"Troy Bolton please," I announced, they nodded as they knew who I was. Taylor and Chad caught up to me as they were talking. I patted my fingers against the desk and l looked at the elevators, "I'll be back in a minute," I motioned, "Don't tell him I am here,"

They gave a nod as I went into the bathroom, checked my makeup and washed my hands as I looked out to see Troy greeting his two best friends. I moved out of the bathroom, running behind him as I threw my arms around his waist.

"Hmp, " I laughed as he straighten, "Brie?" the music to my soul, I climbed onto his back as I let my head rest on his shoulder, "Hi," he laughed, "What are you doing here?" I slipped off as he wrapped me in his arms, "Well Chad and Taylor were at my book signing, they were coming here, and I hitched a ride." I said with a wink, Troy smiled as he kissed me softly, "I didn't think I was going to see you for hours."

"Well here I am," he smiled as he pulled his fingers through mine, "Mmm," he pressed his face against mine as Chad laughed, "I remember those days…" Chad said, Troy snorted in my ear, looking up at those two, "Really? You two fought endlessly and the next day you were kissing. I don't even know," Chad and Taylor laughed as I squeezed Troy's hand.

"Take me home tonight?" I asked curling my finger behind his hair, he smiled, "I'll take you to get some food and take you home before I return to my guests,"

"That will do," I teased, he smiled and kissed me again, he looked over my shoulder, "We are going to head to your house, hang out," Troy nodded as once they turned to leave, Troy was dragging me away and into a room before the door was shut and I was against it. His lips over mine, I melted underneath of him and could only make my brain kiss him back.

"God I missed you," he whispered, I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him, "I love you," I told him quietly, "I love you,"

He smiled, "I love you too,"

We kissed for another good ten minutes until Troy pulled apart. Our lips swollen and he pressed his nose into my neck, "Guess what?" he said with a smile, "What?" I asked slipping my hand into his, "I get to leave now. I'm done for the weekend."

I smiled as I held him close; "I'm putting my laptop away for the weekend." I told him, "I need a break from my favorite characters." Troy smiled as I realized I wanted a break from that world and that was a rare possibility. I normally am tired of the world I am in.

"That sounds great," I smiled and Troy and I left the small room. He went to collect his belonging as I sat at the front entrance. I turned to watch him come out and he was in a pair of shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt but it was pulled up to the back of his elbows.

Standing, I reached out to grab his hand and he met me half way. "Hey, you look good," I said running my hand over his side, he smiled, "I think that about you a lot," his arm wrapping around my neck.

Shaking my head he laughed, "Come on goob, let's go get some food."

I smiled and I went to his car, "My stuff is in Taylor and Chad's car,"

"I can take you back to my place tonight," I smiled, "Can I just stay with you tonight?" I asked, Troy surveyed what I had asked, "I would think you would want to go home," I shook my head, "I have been gone for three weeks, what is one more day?" he chuckled, "I guess that's fine,"

"I don't have to, honestly,"

"No, I'm just trying to think of what my friends will think of this sleepover." I giggled, "Well I can behave," I said, Troy glanced at me and I laughed, "Scouts honor," I said holding up my fingers. He leaned over to kiss my cheek as he laughed. "Alright, alright,"

We drove past Taco Bell and neither of us could resist. We got orders from Taylor and Chad as we returned with food in hand.

Troy pulled into his garage as he yawned, "I'm exhausted," he said as we walked into his house, "Me too," he surveyed my face and he nodded, "I can tell."

"Great," he smiled and Chad and Taylor joined us.

"Gabi is staying the night," Troy said as he surveyed the couple, "Okay,"

"I'll probably be gone in the morning, I need to get in that water, I'm going to be rusty and sore as hell."

"My surfer," Troy remarked, "I am having withdraws,"

"Why don't you just go home then? I mean I want you to stay but then you don't have to drive and what stuff," I shrugged, "Because I don't want to go home," I said softly, Troy nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We talked quietly but most of us were too exhausted to continue a conversation. Once we were all done, Taylor suggested a movie and we all moved to join. I went to change as Troy got my suitcase out of Chad's car.

I pulled on shorts and a t-shirt as I went out, Troy was sitting in the recliner as I went over and I crawled onto his lap. He laughed, "Do I look like a couch?" I nodded as I tucked my head underneath of his chin. "I'm not," he said flatly, "I know but you are comfy and I love you,"

"Love?" Chad sputtered, "Yes, Chad, we love each other." Troy said, his arms securing me tightly to him, "Wow,"

I closed my eyes as I listen to Troy's heartbeat, the simple thud in my ear made me want to fall asleep as a movie I hadn't heard of was turned on. Suddenly a heavy weight was over top of me and I opened my eyes to realize Chad had grabbed a blanket and thrown it over top of Troy and I. My head resting on top of Troy's chest, everything seemed to be basically perfect in that moment.

* * *

Blinking my eyes open, my head pounded from a headache as I looked around, unaware of my settings. Giving another look and the hardness from underneath me, I was with Troy, on his couch still. We were cuddled tightly to each other as I looked up at him; he was still sleeping, quietly moving, I pressed my lips to his. Moving across his cheek and down his side, he moved slightly as we were reclined back.

I kissed him softly again, "Good morning," I whispered in his ear; he blinked at me, "Good morning," he said sleepy, his head rolling over to the side. I smiled as I moved the blanket and crawled up towards him.

Kissing him softly, he had to give in as he took his hand to press against my neck, pulling me tighter to him. Our morning breath not bothered as I pulled away, "Okay, I think we need to stay with other more often because I really enjoy those," he whispered against my ear, I smiled, "As much as you love those, can you take me home?" I asked softly, "Spend some time with your friends and I am going to go see my friends, my niece and sister, and my parents."

Troy nodded, "You have to get up though," he commented, I giggled, "You were comfortable last night,"

"I didn't even know I fell asleep," Troy, said, "It was a long week," I nodded and I crawled off, I leaned over backwards for my back to pop as it hurt. When it did Troy winced, "That sounded like it hurt,"

"It did," Troy got up and did the same thing, slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing his key. "Let's go grab a cup of coffee first," he said running his fingers through his hair. I nodded as we picked up my bags and got into his car, driving the short distance to a coffee shop…a different one. "Oh I thought you meant," he glanced at me, "Oh do you,"

"No this is fine, just order me whatever," he gave a nod and ordered me the same thing I would have gotten at the other place. Handing it to me, I gave a smile as I rested my head back, the drive was quiet and when we pulled into my drive way, Troy and I both got out, he carried my stuff inside as I entered. The quiet seeked around me, goose bumps ran my body and I glanced at Troy who was glancing at something.

"Troy," his tired glance turned to me, "Yea?" he asked looking at me, I crossed my arms over me and I glanced around, "Can you check the house out, please, I am just, I," he gave a soft glance, he took a step forward and he wrapped his arms around me, pushing his face into my hair, "Of course, I'll do a quick check okay?" I nodded as he kissed the top of my hair softly and he went up the stairs.

Sitting on the bottom step of the outside porch, I heard Troy go downstairs and it didn't take him nearly as long. Suddenly he was sitting next to me and he made me fall even more in love with him that he went to do that didn't ask a question, and he just did it. "Are you alright?" I shrugged, "I guess,"

"Are you sure Gabs? You seem upset," I leaned against him, his arm around my waist and he kissed my temple. "The third book tour somebody was in my house or I was still in an apartment but he was there, breaking in and it scared the shit out of me. It was harmless but now when I get home from tour it takes me a while to get back into my house. That's why I wanted to stay with you last night, That's why I will be staying with Amelia tonight and hopefully you will let me be with you Sunday,"

"I'll stay here with you Sunday," he said softly, "We can stay here and I'll stay here every single night until you want to be by yourself okay?" I smiled up at him as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you Troy and that is one of the many reasons I love you."

"I'm going to protect you endlessly, if you don't feel safe I won't leave now but I didn't find anything." I nodded, "People normally don't, I didn't live in those apartments much longer, I just, that's the scary apart about living alone."

"Of course, you have been gone three weeks, you don't know, I'm here though okay?" I nodded as we both went back inside my house; I looked around as Troy leaned against the wall. "I'll be okay." He smiled, he came over and he ran his finger through my hair and he kissed me gently. His hand cupping my face gently, "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you too Troy,"

He hugged me and then I walked him out, kissing him once more, I watched him drive off as I lined up my busy day.

* * *

Sitting down, I looked at Katie who was barely eating and Kennedy who were too buried in wedding books to touch food. "You guys are you okay?" I asked leaning forward, Katie looked on the verge of tears, "I think I need to go," she got up while Kennedy sighed, "Should I go?" I asked, she nodded and I got up to follow. She was getting ready to get into her car as I stopped it.

"Katie," she looked at me and I opened my arms. She came in and I hugged her, she sobbed and I held her, "It's okay Katie,"

"It's because I can't have kids Gabi," I paused to think about as she cried, "He doesn't want me anymore because I can't physically have his kids, I cant do that," she began to cry harder as I took her over to a small bench, she laid against me and I let her cry. "I'm sorry Katie, I wish I could make Toby do something different but we can't and maybe he isn't the match."

"Toby and I have been together forever,"

"Sometimes we have to keep looking,"

"Says the girls who hasn't had a serious relationship in a long time,"

"I'm in a serious relationship," I said calmly, she glanced at me, "Kennedy mentioned somebody, I just don't know who it was, I have," I pulled out my phone as I pulled up a picture of us together on the beach in California.

Katie took the phone, wiped her glasses and looked at it again, "Holy shit! He is hot," I giggled, "Maybe we can go out this week and have dinner or something with him. We have been dating since June," she glanced at me and then she groaned, "I have been so out of it since we decided to separate," I smiled as I hugged her, "It's going to be okay Katie, I promise,"

She went quiet for a couple of minutes and then she looked at me, "Your book was amazing."

"Thanks Katie,"

"I love them all,"

I waited for it and she sighed, "Please, tell me what happens!" I grinned, "Sorry girl, I can't do that." I said with a wink, I stood up as I dragged her back inside, "Maybe I will give you a rough copy,"

She laughed and we joined Kennedy again, together we seemed happy.

* * *

"YOU ARE BRING HIM TO DINNER NEXT SATURDAY?" Amelia's voice was loud, Jason turned around and I gave a small nod, "Yea, I am, I need to," I bit on my lip and she gaped, "You told him you loved him," I rolled my head back and I nodded my head, "Have you done it?" she asked quickly, I then shook my head, "No, sorry,"

Her lips dropped, "You haven't done it yet,"

"No!" I exclaimed, Jason peered in again as Abby was napping. "Gabi, why haven't you done that yet? Isn't that weird?"

I licked my lips and I shook my head, "No, it's not weird, it's just…timing. If we weren't in California, Mark trying to hurt me, I might have gone all the way then and there. I don't know, I just, I want it to happen, he wants it to happen but we don't want to force it."

"So it all works?"

I shot Amelia a glance and she laughed, "Can I stay here tonight?" she nodded her head as I cuddled close to her growing belly, my hand stroking is as I talked to the baby, "So you guys are pretty serious?" I glanced up at her and I nodded, "I love him,"

"You haven't said that about many people."

"No, because I don't fall in love that easily and it happened."

"I think I was wrong, if he makes it through dinner it's going to be a good one."

* * *

I glanced nervous at my skinny jeans with my Toms and a navy tank top with gold jewelry. Troy said I didn't have to get dressed up but I wanted to look nice and I knew he wanted me to look nice.

He pulled into my drive way and I locked my back door and then I grabbed my Coach bag before meeting him at the step of my garage door. "Hey," he greeted me in a simple kiss and I smiled up at him, "Let me shut my garage and I will be ready to go,"

"Alright," I went to the keypad, touching the numbers and it began to shut. Troy touched the small of my back as I leaned back into him. Getting into his car, we connected out hands and the drive was quiet, "Don't be worried, my family will love you." I gave a weak smile as nerves had imploded in my stomach. "I think it's normal to be nervous,"

"Mhm, well you look like you are about to have a nervous break down," he said with a chuckle, I couldn't help but laugh, "Do I really look like that?" he nodded his head and I shook it softly, he squeezed my hand when he pulled into a decent neighborhood, houses all light up, some kids playing in the street as he turned into a modern house. The grey and dark shutters but the cherry outside made it look friendly.

There were plants around the side of the house and many trees. "Was this the house you grew up in?" I asked softly, Troy nodded his head, "It was."

"It's cute," he smiled as we got out together, he was dressed in Khaki shorts with a blue t-shirt that brought his eyes out. A pair of flip-flops on his feet, he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked together. The sun was just beginning to go down as we stepped up on the porch.

There were already three other cars here as he pulled open the door. "Hi!" he called out, a scurry of movement was heard as I felt my stomach tighten. Troy could have felt of something because he softly rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, "It's fine,"

I nodded and he guided me into the living room where a bunch of people sat. I blinked as it seemed like too much, "Guys, I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Gabi," I smiled as his hand didn't stop, "Well it's about time!"

A pregnant lady, it must have been Noah's wife. "I have been hearing all about you and it's about time I get to meet the beautiful girl Troy has been talking about," he gave me a smile, "Hi, I'm Lauren,"

"Gabi," I said shaking her hand, Noah came up behind her and I couldn't hide the smirk, "I think I already met you," he laughed, "Yea, you did, just for a refresher, Noah," I smiled and shook his head as two little girls were sitting on the couch. Troy guided me towards them as he sat down next to them, leaving me to stand awkwardly, "Gabs, this is Kaylee whom I believe you have bet briefly," he said leaning over to tickle her "And this is sweet little Bella,"

"Sweet Little Bella?" I asked, "What kind of name is that?" she giggled and I smiled at her, I sat down on the floor in front of them, "Well sweet little Bella and Kaylee, it's very nice to meet you,"

"It's Bella!" Kaylee said laughing, I faked a shocked impression, "What? I'm pretty sure it's Sweet Little Bella," they both giggled again as I smiled, Troy glanced down at me, an expression I couldn't read over his face. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm twelve," Kaylee said with a shy smile, "Have you gotten a copy of my new book?" I asked her, she shook her head, "I'm saving up money," I threw my hand out, "What if I told you, I have a whole box full of my books to give away, a full big books. Would you care to take one off of my hands?" she giggled and shrugged, "Well, I will sign one and give it to Troy to give to you, unless you don't want it and then he can just keep it for himself because I'm not giving him one," Troy laughed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

I winked at him as Kaylee giggled, "Bella, how old are you?" I asked turning towards her, she held up five fingers while clutching to Troy. "Five? Wow! I remember when I was five," Bella couldn't help but giggle, "No," she said, I laughed, "I do! It was like it was…. twenty years ago," she giggled again, "Do you like your Uncle Troy?" she nodded her head, "I do too but he is a bit of a goob isn't he?" she nodded her head laughing, "That's it!" Troy declared he began to tickle her as he got up and brought me down into the tickle pile.

I laughed as Bella was laughing too, Kaylee's heard in the distance as we were all laughing, Troy's fingers touched my bare belly as my shirt had rose enough for my belly to be exposed. The soft tingle left behind made my mouth water.

Troy got up as Bella was sitting next to me, "I told you he was a goob," Bella nodded as Troy helped her and me up, he kissed my temple as we were both breathing hard. "Come on, you got to meet my mom and dad," he drug me slightly into the kitchen and there was a women, smaller than all of her children, brown hair that went to the middle of her back working around the kitchen.

My heart sunk, as I couldn't do this for Troy. I mean I could but it would never be like his mom cooking. "Ma," his mom stopped and she turned around, her features beautiful as she had a pair of green eyes, that didn't resemble any of her kids, not that I had met Will yet.

"Mom," Troy said again bring us both out of a stare, "I want you to meet Gabi," she smiled warmly and I just wanted to curl next to Troy, "Hi, Lucille," she said with a smile, I stuck my hand out, "Gabi,"

The interaction was painless but it spoke so much more, "I would love to get to know you but I have to finish up!" she exclaimed looking around, "Troy, do you guys care to maybe stay after dinner tonight, get some wine out or beers, hang out for a bit?"

Troy glanced at me, "We might,"

"Well I hope you do,"

Troy smiled as he steered me outside, the smell of the grill going and the laughter coming from the yard. "Dad," the man turned, I saw a lot of Troy in his dad, the face shape and the eyes were almost identical but Troy's had this mix of green that made them paralyzing.

"Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Gabi," the man smiled, "Gabi, it's nice to finally meet you, Jack," I shook his hand that felt like Troy's and I smiled to give him a warm impression. "You don't mind hamburgers do you?" I shook my head, "No it sounds great, and I have been eating take out for the last three weeks,"

"Troy said something about a book tour, how did it go?" he said making simple talk, "It went well," I glanced up at Troy as he squeezed my side gently. "That's good, Troy said you are a pretty good author,"

"I hope so, I mean a lot of people read my books but I don't know, I have that mentality of I am the worst author out there, I strive to do a better job every day."

Jack smiled, "That's a fantastic mentality."

"We are going to get a drink Dad," his dad nodded as he took me inside, "Beer or wine?" he asked me, "I'll take a beer for now, wine for later," he smiled before going to retrieve two. He gave me one and looked at him, "Need a minute?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Come on," he dragged me out the back of his house, past his dad, and over to an old tree. "Climb," he instructed, a laughed filled my throat, "You want me to climb up this?"

"Just do it," he said softly, he took my beer and I did, I climbed up until suddenly, I filled an opening. A hidden tree house, I laughed as I pulled myself in and sat down, "Take these," Troy's voice was hidden as the beer bottles were stuck through. I grabbed them as Troy pulled himself through, "Where is Will?" I asked him as he settled, "He had to pick up Mackenze from the babysitter. He worked today."

I nodded as I climbed over and sat on his lap. "Are you alright?"

"Did any of them like me?" I asked staring out, "Of course," Troy said simply, "I know the girls loved you and Noah and Lauren liked you, I can't read my mom but I'm pretty sure she will fall in love with you like I did to you and my dad liked you, my dad likes everybody."

I giggled and Troy kissed my forehead, "It's alright," he said squeezing my hand, "If you are saying that after you meet my mother then you are a saint," I said to him, he laughed, "She can't be that bad," I shook my head as I took a long pull of my beer, "It is," I told him.

He sighed, he kissed me softly and he closed his eyes, "It's going to settle, I promise,"

"Good,"

"Dinner!" the loud voice called, Troy and I finished off our beers, leaving them for further clean up. I climbed down and Troy was right behind me. We walked into the house together where another look alike to Troy just with longer hair. "Hey guys,"

A beautiful girl on his shoulder and another standing next to him, "Will," Will looked at Troy who glanced over at me and he smiled, "the girlfriend," he said with a smile, he came over with Mackenze and he gave me a look, "Who is quite pretty,"

"Will," he laughed as he turned towards the girl, "Cam, chill, it's Troy's girlfriend,"

"Will and this is our daughter, Mackenze," I smiled as the little girl hid her face, "Mackenze, hi," I said she smiled and she offered me a smile, "She is adorable,"

"Thanks," he smiled and then turned towards Cam, "Gabi, this is my girlfriend Cameron, or known as Cam,"

"Hi,"

We all sat down for dinner as Troy and I made plates with hamburgers, homemade potato salad, French fries, and with sweet tea. We went to the table as we all sat around talking, the topic staying away from me. "Troy are you off this Wednesday?" his mom asked, Troy gave a simple nod as he took a drink, he looked towards me, "Well I need some help around the house, it's supposed to be nice out so,"

"I don't know mom, my days off are rare, and I have some stuff I need to get done too,"

"Well what about tomorrow?" she asked, "Mom, I have to work tomorrow."

"I forget it's Sunday,"

Troy shook his head, "Ask Will,"

"I just started school again!" he claimed, "That leaves Noah,"

"I'm working," he said through a mouth of food, which caused a slap from his wife. "Plus I have to get a nursery finished before I am hurt." We all laughed, "How many more weeks?" Cam asked excited, "Eight,"

"Yay!"

"My sister has twelve weeks left," I said with a small smile, "Is this her first or second?"

"Second, she has a little girl, Abby who is three,"

"That's how old Mackenze is," Cameron said as Mackenze was placed firmly in her lap. "Guys, pick up game after dinner?" Will asked, "I gotta get the kids home and to bed, it's already late," Noah said as we were all finished eating, just sitting around. "I guess not," Will said as Cameron said something to him, Troy glanced towards me and I nodded, "I think we are going to stick around for a while," Troy said standing up taking both of our dishes, "Have fun,"

We all helped clean up, the girls were all rubbing their eyes growing tired and exhausted. I yawned softly and I was helping dry dishes were Troy's arms wrapped around my waist, "What's up pretty girl?"

"Mmm, just helping out," he smiled as he tucked his head into my side. I smiled and he was shoved from behind, Will's laugh echoing out as Troy let go to tackle his younger brother. I laughed softly, "They are always like this and it has been this way since Will was two," Noah jumped in on the fun as they were all on the floor, Lucille smiled, "Three boys, took a toll on me, do you want kids?" she asked me, I smiled, "Yea, I do," she gave me a soft smile, "Good, I think somebody needs to convince Troy a little bit more."

We both kept going as we put the plates away and I smiled, "Red or white wine?" she asked me, "White," I said with a small smile, Troy was helping everybody out as Jack seemed to be starting a fire out on the back porch. Troy came back in after shutting the door as Lucille pulled out a batch of cookies and Troy smiled, "My favorite,"

He picked it up and then a glass of wine, "Here," he handed me a cookie and my glass of wine as he ushered me outside. Jack was sitting observing the fire as Troy and I sat on the outdoor love seat, Troy sat down as I curled up next to him, my head resting on his shoulder, he kissed my forehead as his mom joined us, the fire warm as I took a sip of my wine.

"That was a wonderful dinner Mrs. Bolton,"

"It's Lucille dear and thank you," I smiled and Troy folded his hand in mine, "So how long have you been dating again?" Lucille asked, "Three and half months," Troy spoke, my skin fluttered, "and I love her," Troy blurted, my cheeks rose with heat and his parents stared at him for a minute, "That's fantastic, she is a great lady," my cheeks rose even more as Troy released a breath. "She is pretty fantastic," Lucille, added I felt my heart calm as I looked at Troy.

"Good thing I love him too so,"

Conversation flowed for a while as we talked about my job, how the author life works as Troy only had six months left in his residency and talking about what he might do. "Gabi you mentioned siblings earlier,"

"Yes, I have a brother and a sister, both older than me."

"Aw, are they married,"

"They are, my brother just got married in December,"

"That's cute,"

"My sister is pregnant and has a three year old,"

"That's fun," Troy shifted and he set his finished wine glass down, his hand covered the top of my knee. "I have to get to work tomorrow morning," Troy said smoothly, "Well it was fantastic meeting you Gabi," his mom said as we stood, I hugged her and Jack as they waved us goodbye. Troy walked me to his car and I looked at him, "Will you stay with me?" I asked him, a tiny smile flickered over his lips as he nodded his head.

"Of course, just don't mind me at four thirty," he said softly, I nodded, "I'll probably just fall back asleep," he smiled and I looked at him, "I realize Wednesday you will probably have things to do but can we get coffee?" I saw the tug of his lips as he nodded, "Of course, it's our three week date," he said with a wink, I giggled and I closed my eyes as it was closer to eleven than I would like it to be.

Troy reached for my hand and when we got to my house, I opened the garage and he pulled his car in. We got out, I wrapped my arm around him and I kissed him, he smiled, "I have to get up in just a few short hours," he whispered against my lips, "mmm…good thing I'm on my period," I said with a wink, his cheeks rose a color and I giggled. "That doesn't stop my need to kiss you right now," I said as I kissed him, his fingers moved to my back, as it became a match of control.

Who had the most control over the situation? His lips moved over mine as he pressed me back against the wall. I moaned quietly as he moved his lips away, I closed my eyes as he took a breath. "Wow," my arms wrapped around him, "I'm gonna go change and get ready for bed, you know where the spare bathroom is."

I slipped away from him as he rested his head against the wall, we were both ready. We both wanted to so badly yet nothing could seem to go right.

Going into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet as I composed myself. Taking a deep breath, I washed my face, teeth, and I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Pulling my hair into a bun, I went out to the bed as Troy walked into the room. I smiled softly as I picked up his hand and I dragged him to my bed, shutting off the light as he was in a pair of shorts only.

"Come,"

We climbed into bed together as I moved stuff around; I then let my head lay my head on Troy's bare chest. He was setting his alarm on his phone, "Can I use your shower?"

"Duh," I said, as my eyes were almost half asleep. "Alright,"

"I love you," I said quietly, "I love you too,"

* * *

The beep of Troy's alarm stirred me as he groaned tired, he moved as he paused for a minute, then he leaned down to press his lips to my forehead. He shifted me and moved out of the bed, his alarm shutting off.

I blinked open my eyes as he glanced down, he smiled as he crawled onto the bed, "Go back to sleep all right?" he kissed me softly, "I love you and will see you later," I nodded as I shut my eyes.

Yet, I didn't know how to fall back asleep, as Troy was naked in my shower. He was basically sex ready. I pulled a pillow over my face to stop my thinking; I then bolted upright, I moved out of the bed quickly as I raced towards my office. Fumbling around for my laptop, I couldn't find it anywhere. Running my fingers through my hair, I pulled it out for it only to be in my dining room.

I pulled it out as I grabbed my glasses, grabbed water and sat in the office. Opening my Mac, I pulled up the file as I started to type, sudden inspiration taking over me. "Gabi?" I pulled my head out as I looked up, Troy entered the doorway, "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't," I shook my head, "This is normal," I typed as I looked at my screen, Troy moved into my office as I glanced up again and back down.

He chuckled, "Alright, well I am leaving. I'll see if I can fit you in for a meal today alright?" I nodded automatically, he kissed the top of my head, "Love you," I said, "Love you too,"

* * *

Nine hours later. I am still looking at my laptop, writing and editing back and forth. My stomach lurched as I had only had a ham sandwich for a moment. Blinking back, I haven't even looked for my cell phone today as a knock came; I glanced up to see Tanner. "I'm busy," I muttered as I shook my head at what I wrote and went back.

"How come it looks like you just rolled out of bed?"

"I got up at four thirty," I told him, "At five I busted in here because I had a genius idea,"

"What were you doing?"

"Troy stayed over last night and he got up for work,"

"Troy?" he paused, "Oh, the boy toy," I nodded my head as I kept riding, "Hey, can you go and grab my phone?" I asked, "It's on my nightstand,"

He rolled his eyes and then he went off to my room as I saved my document and closed my eyes as I had a roaring headache. Tearing my eyes away from the computer, Tanner came back with my phone, "Gabs, this phone has blown up," he muttered, I took it from him as I had multiply messages from Troy, asking if I was coming to lunch. My eyes turned away to a clock to see it was almost three thirty.

"Fuck," I muttered, I placed my phone to my ear as I dialed Troy. It rang and rang as it went to voicemail. I closed my eyes, "Troy, I'm," I took a breath, "I'm sorry. Call me please? I wasn't ignoring you, I was just…it's hard to explain, call me back please?"

I hung up as I rubbed my forehead, "I totally blew off my boyfriend," I whispered, I stared at the screen as a question with my characters was lingering. "Well, I guess I am going to go but Amelia was worried,"

"It's one of those days," my author clock ticked as I turned back to my computer, I barely heard Tanner leave as I clicked away on my keyboard, I proofread and re-did a chapter, I moved along as my story was only a third down. My stomach twisted as I felt so many deadlines already approaching.

My fingers moved faster and lighter, the click growing deeper and my eyes going blue with bruises from the lack of sleep. My fingers began to type my name, confused I back typed as then I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

I jumped into the air; my body tensing as his musical laughs entered my ears. "Brie, have you moved?" he slid food across the counter as my stomach curled with hunger. "Uhm," my eyes glanced to see it was after six, "No but can I have that," I took a piece of the pizza he had picked up. I then sat back down in my chair as I looked at my computer, "So is this the real you?"

His voice buzzed in my head as I looked at my screen, "Hello, earth to my girlfriend?" he waved at my face as I looked at him, "I'm writing," I said flatly, he stared at me, "Well I am going to take a shower and hopefully I'll get to talk to my girlfriend for a minute." I scrunched up my nose as I watched him walk away. My eyes scanned around me as I went back to working.

When I glanced up again, it was nine thirty. What the hell. What happened to Troy? I stood up, dizzy as my head burned with the words that I was typing, my thoughts running a mile a minute.

I stopped as I went back to my computer, writing frantically as I couldn't let my thoughts slip away.

* * *

The touch was simple, light as I jumped a mile in the air. "Gabi, it's past midnight," I blinked up at him and I look to see almost anger on his face, I blinked, "Gabi, I have to work everyday for over twelve hours, its exhausting and then I want to hang out with my girlfriend for lunch and I can't even get ahold of her, I hear from her and she as distant as ever, I can't even snap at you to blink."

"I work too Troy! This is my work; all of it is my work. I just, I have so many ideas," I clutched my head as I closed my eyes tight, "You have been writing since five am, what the hell, is it finished?"

I felt tears slipping down my cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I crumpled as Troy sighed, "Gabi, I have to,"

"Go, if you have to go just go okay?"

Tears escaped down my cheek as Troy sat down next to me. "Hey, hey,"

"I just, I'm not used to boyfriends and I normally do this for a week, weeks at a time and people have to drag me to bed or feed me because I just get sucked in and I just, my head hurts."

"Come on, let's get you into bed then, I'll drag you to bed," he picked me up and I lay next to him. He lowered me into bed as I hadn't changed that day at all, he shut off lights and he came to my bed side, "I'm gonna,"

"Stay," I whispered, he looked at me, "I don't want to wake you up again," he said quietly, "Please," he finally side as he laid next to me, his arms wrapping around me and he kissed the side of my head. "I love you," I nodded as I fell asleep before my lips could form words.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. I was enhanced with my writing and during our coffee date on Wednesday, I was jitter, ready to write as Troy laughed at me. He ended up running and we had only seen each other that one-day. He didn't come over as I told him I was writing and it just wasn't there.

Now it was Saturday, I only told my mom yesterday and she flipped out. Pulling into Troy's apartment complex, he was coming out as he was flipping keys in his hand, I unlocked my door and he climbed in, I gave a simple smile as he leaned over kissing my cheek, "Is this writing thing about over?" he asked, "This only happens every three or four weeks, I just have to get past this phase, it knaws at me."

"Well, I think I want my girlfriend back," I giggled as I kissed his lips, "Troy, it's already been a really long week and our fight and then now my mother," I shook my head at a stop light, "I'll be fine,"

"Troy you say that and then during dinner she will just attack like a fucking lion," Troy put his hand over my knee, "It's going to be okay, we will talk after at your place and then we will see okay," I gave a nod as I pulled into the driveway. "Nice house, I'm assuming you have been here forever,"

"Yea, I grew up here." Troy smiled as we both got out of the car. He reached out for my hand as I grabbed his; he gave me a simple hug. "It's going to be alright," he kissed me softly as I took him inside. My siblings were both here as we stepped up and I took him into the house.

I was more nervous now than I was at his parent's house. I swallowed hard as I let a big breath out, my mom was the first person I saw, she gave a big smile and Troy smiled, "Mrs. Montez, Troy Bolton," he shook my mom's hand as my mouth gaped, she smiled, "Hi Troy! It's finally nice to meet you!"

He gave her a simple hug as Amelia greeted him along with my dad. My mom looked at my dad as he only smiled, Tanner was leaning against the counter and then he sat up and looked at us. He was about an inch shorter than Troy as he gave a flat line of lips. My mom and I glanced as Tanner came over, "Troy, this is my brother Tanner, Tanner this is my boyfriend Troy,"

Tanner stuck his hand out, "Are you taking care of my sister?" he asked looking at Troy, "I am the one who basically pulled her away from the computer after twenty hours of writing."

Tanner couldn't help but smile, "Alright, we can talk later, over a beer," Troy gave a nod as we went in, I introduced him to Abby, she was shy as she hid behind Amelia. I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand softly.

We went into the kitchen as my dad greeted Troy again and Jason talked to Troy about the recent baseball thing. A small smile flickered over my face until my mom called us to dinner. I sucked in a breath, Troy leaned down close to me, "Hey, relax,"

I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded, we seated around table and it all of sudden became stiff. Casey and Tanner whispered quietly, Jason leaned close to Amelia, as they knew it was coming. My stomach twisted, "So Troy," all of us siblings cringed at the words that were spoken. "I heard you were anesthesiologist," Troy nodded as he took a bite out of the mashed potatoes.

"Yea, I am almost have completed my residency,"

"How much money do you make a year?" Troy choked on his food as he reached for his water, I darted my eyes towards my mother as Casey and Jason knew that question. My hand rubbed Troy's back as he coughed, "Wow, there is one I have never heard asked before." He said trying to breath normal again. I shot him a sympathetic glance and a fire glance back to my mom.

"Sorry, I just have to know about that stuff," Troy nodded, his cheeks red, "Let's go with plenty."

"Saving for retirement?" Troy's eyebrows shot up as he nodded, "I am,"

"Saving money?"

"Always, I live in a two bedroom apartment in South Miami, close to my work, at Mount Sinai Hospital." I chewed on my lip as my stomach lurched; Troy took another bite, "Any children?" Troy shook his head, "Not at all,"

"How many girlfriends have you had in the past two years?"

"Two"

"Did you have intercourse with them?"

Troy looked surprised at the question; he began to answer when I felt my insides explode.

"Mom! Jesus, stop!" I yelled, my eyes glanced towards her as my sister, brother, dad, and both in-laws glanced at me. I stood up, "Stop with the million ten questions, stop please because you shouldn't ask any of this stuff! You do it too all of our boyfriends or girlfriends and it get fucking old. I'm sorry," I announced looking at Amelia as she covered Abby's ear. "I can't listen to you do this to my boyfriend who I love, I just," I felt tears catch in my eyes, "I can't listen to you tear everything apart about his life until you find the one thing you hate about him so you can constantly bitch about it."

I took a breath as I looked out, "I'm sorry," I said as I turned and moved away. My chair scratching the floor, I ran out of the house as I closed my eyes tightly. My foot caught on the step as my body crashed onto the concrete, my knee scrapping as I heard a pound of flip-flops, "Brie, hey," tears were running down my cheeks as I choked back on a sob.

"Hey," his eyes looked into mine, his words were soft, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, he looked down my body and his fingers touched my knee softly. "Come here," he picked up my hand and he guided me to my car. He picked me up and put me on the back of my car as he went to the passenger sidecar and dug through the car. He then came back with a Band-Aid and some Neosporin.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Really, you are such a doctor," I said shoving his shoulder, he couldn't help but laugh, "I know, I know, stereotype me," he gave me a soft smile as he bandaged up and I wiped my tears away. Once he was done, he let his fingers glide up my thigh and he pressed our foreheads together. "Are you alright? You kind of snapped in half in there,"

I groaned quietly, "My mother brings out the best in me." He kissed me softly, "Do you wanna go back in there?" he asked, his fingers pushing my chin up, I shrugged, "I completely made an ass of myself." He chuckled, "I think you stood up for something,"

I rested my head on his chest as he hugged me. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Happy Sunday! So about not updating again last week, super sorry. I know I will NOT be updating next weekend. I am taking a weekend vacation with my parents. So I will not be updating next weekend. I am no t 100% sure I will update the 10****th**** either. It depends on how far I get in both stories. I also have other ideas start to float in my head that I would love to start writing. School is also getting ready to start. Ew.**

**Junior year is upon me and as they say it is the hardest and right now it is stacked up to be. I hope my outlet will be writing but I have to focus on school this year! Thanks for all of the support! You guys rock! **

**Please Review! **


	8. Lots Of It

Chapter 8 – Lots of it

"Gabriella," I cringed as Amelia called my name, "What?" I asked turning around, her belly looked at me and she gave me a look before she broke out in a grin. "You did amazing with mom, I have never seen her so speechless,"

The day after my blow up at my mother, my mom had called me twice and I couldn't talk to her, well not yet anyways. Troy and I said goodbye and left after my blow up as I was finished talking. Tanner came by later that night to check up on me. My dad was even there to check on me because nobody stood up to my mother like that. My dad had learned how to just let her rants go and to think his own thoughts later.

"Why thanks, I wasn't going to even let her ask the next question." Amelia smiled, my siblings were happy that somebody finally told my mother no, that this was enough of the damn questions between boyfriend and girlfriend. Those were all personal questions that should have stayed between us…not my mother. "What are you and Troy doing today?"

"He has some family stuff," I said with a smile, "I am going to do some writing and relax for the day, he might even come over tonight." I smiled gently and I tapped my leg, I shot up and I looked at her, Troy and I still had yet to actually have sex with each other. Why haven't we had sex? The timing was off, the day wasn't right, he was working nights, it was all off but tonight it wasn't off. We could tonight. I wanted to have sex with him tonight. The thoughts began to spin in my head over and over trying to get everything in my head. "Amelia, I am going to go over and talk to mom and then I think I am going shopping."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "I'm ready." I told her with a smile, "I'm so ready," I grabbed my car keys, "Victoria Secrets is having a great sale!" I flashed a smile and then I got into my car. My head was spinning with emotion and I glanced at the rearview mirror. My fingers tapped the steering wheel, my phone rang, I reached over and I smirked that it was Troy.

"Hey,"

"Hi, what are you up to?" I asked him, "Nothing, what are you up too?"

"I'm going to talk to my mom," I admitted to him, I sighed because I didn't really want to go talk to my mom but I needed to do it.

"Oh, well don't make yourself upset alright?"

"And I am going to do some shopping and writing…"

"That sounds even better. Need a date?"

"No, I think I am good but,"

"But?"

"Do you think you could stay over tonight?" I asked him, "I really want some company and I just want you to wrap me in your arms." I smiled, as Troy couldn't deny this, maybe he even knew what I wanted when I spoke this truth, "I don't know, I seem to go over at your house and don't go to sleep until late."

"You are the one that keeps me up," I teased with him, he laughed on the other end of the line.

"And then I accidently wake you and you go off in strange writing spurs."

I giggled, "Okay, okay, I guess that is fair but honestly I want you to come over." He debated, "Can I take you out Saturday?"

"Well I am probably being banned from family dinners so why not?" Troy laughed quietly, "You are not."

"Well I am game for Saturday,"

"Good,"

I couldn't stop the smile, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

Turning into my parent's house, I walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. A second later, Abby and my mom appeared together. Abby grinned from ear to ear and my mom gave me a look. I sighed, "Can I please come in to talk?"

"So you can yell at me again?"

"Depends on how you act." I told her, she glanced at me again, not happy at all with the answer I just gave her, she then nodded her head and I stepped into the house. "Abby, go see if Grandpa needs help," she looked at me and I nodded my head. She skipped off and my mom took me up to her room, "I can not believe the stunt you pulled last night!" she yelled, the frustration had milled over and she was angry.

"Mom, I was done. You have done it with so many of my boyfriends and you have run off so many of my boyfriends. You did it to Jason and Casey and good lord we know how much they cried after that happened. I wasn't going to let that happen to Troy. I care for Troy and I don't want you questioning him to the point he couldn't even look at me because he revealed things maybe he wasn't ready to reveal to me yet. Those are personal questions meant to be between us."

"Well I didn't like him," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "I just didn't. He was rude,"

"How in the hell was he rude? He was probably the nicest guy ever last night. He did everything you asked, he ate your dinner, answered your questions, and was engaged with Abby."

"He just didn't talk to me enough,"

"Mom! We were here for an hour before you decided to shoot questions at him and Lord knows I was not going to make him answer how many sex partners he had, how he plans to propose to me or how he plans to do stupid shit, I don't care what questions you had but I wasn't going to let you ask them anymore. Why can't you just have a family dinner and get to know him like I got to know his family? Why does it have to be question after question?"

"Because that's how I do things."

"Then you need to rethink your life," I said to her, "You need to figure out what's right and wrong here because I am not giving up Troy because you don't like him. You pushed me to date and I did it. I fell in love with him. I respect him and I am going to make this relationship work."

She blinked and I sighed, "I know you want what's best for me mom but we don't see eye to eye on things, I love you, I always have but I do things my way now that I am twenty six. You can do things your way and you did up until I moved out. I'm not going back, I'm not doing it over again, I'm just…I'm grown up and I can do it all by myself."

"Gabi,"

"Mom, I think you need to think about what I said. Maybe we can get together in a couple of days and talk about this." She blinked and I hugged her, "I'll see you later mom,"

* * *

"Kennedy, what do you think about this?" I asked waving the piece of Victoria Secret underwear, "Somebody is going extra sexy,"

"I'm even going to shave," I admitted to her, she laughed as she looked around as well. I picked up a black thong and I looked at the price before I decided to look at Kennedy. "Ken, I don't know if this is Troy and I." she looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"Troy and I don't do fancy. I don't do fancy at all, I love laying around in my sweats and t-shirts. Troy is going to come over in jeans and a t-shirt, what if I just stick to a pair of Nike shorts and a t-shirt."

"Gabi, you need to do this the right way. Like you write in the books," I sighed softly, "I guess," I picked out a sexy bra and my black thong. I smiled softly as I paid for them with a cute Pink jacket and sweats. Once I paid, Kennedy and I walked around as she gave me a small smile, "I like Troy."

"I love Troy," I confessed, she gaped looking over at me, "What do you mean?" she asked looking at me, "And when did this happen?"

"In LA on my book tour," she looked at me and she laughed, "Gabi! That's fantastic!"

"I just want everything to be perfect,"

"It will be perfect Gabi," I smiled as I hugged her, we walked away and we stopped at a wedding dress place. She glanced around but found nothing before exiting. I licked my lips and I closed my eyes softly. My fingers draped over the dresses, "I want to get married,"

"Whoa, you have been dating all of four months,"

"And your point is?"

My stomach flipped as I glanced, "I'm twenty six."

"You haven't had sex yet." Kennedy pointed out I shrugged my shoulders gently. We stopped to eat lunch and then she dropped me off at my house. I smiled softly as I entered the house. I went over as I turned on my shower, I got in as I washed and waxed or shaved everything. Wrapping a towel tightly around me, I glanced out as I grabbed my underwear I had just bought and a simple bra, not the big fancy one.

I then slipped a tank top over the top of my head and pulled on my new Pink sweatpants. I went around shutting off lights and I turned on music as I sat down in my office. I pulled a glass of tea to my lips as I brought my laptop to life. Looking around, I saw the sun was beginning to set so I went to draw the curtains and I light candles around the house.

It was honestly a normal every night routine but this night I had something special planned. I made my bed and I returned back to my computer as I wrote for a solid hour, my fingers moving swiftly and in every single direction as I just put my thoughts out, when I went back to re-read I could honestly say my mind was else where or on sex.

The whole chapter was about sex. Sexy comments, the real thing, all of it flew on the paper as I felt my cheeks flame. "Gabi," I moved my head as Troy was standing in the doorway, two cartons of ice cream and movies in his hand. My cheeks flamed as I glanced down at my sweats and tank top, "Hi," I voiced showed he was already here.

"Hi yourself," he said with a small chuckle, he came over as he kissed me softly. "I brought over ice cream and a couple of movies,"

"That sounds fantastic," I lowered my music down as I followed him into the kitchen. My skin began to sweat as I watched him move. His body swayed with steps and he was so laidback. So perfect.

"How was dinner with your parents?" I asked swallowing hard, "Good, nothing like last night though. How did talking with your mom go?" I shrugged as I took a spoon from Troy and ate out of the carton.

Troy gave me a look as he laughed, "Gabi, really?" my cheeks flamed further, "I guess that is the single women coming out of me," I went over to grab bowls, "Oh no, now you ruined it so I guess we just eat out of it."

I giggled as I took the spoon and dipped again. Troy shook his head and he smiled, "You know what I was thinking about today?" I shook my head, "How much I didn't want to go to work this week as I knew you were going to be home alone," I shook my head as he took a small bite of the ice cream. I then went over as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi," he said with smile, "Hi," I pressed my lips against his as I tried to decide if I wanted to go all the way looking like this. If this is what I really wanted to do. I smirked into the kiss, as I knew exactly what I wanted.

Troy deepened the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist; he pressed me back against the island in my kitchen. His lips were smooth and hard; I broke away as I kissed a trail of kisses down the side of his neck. He tightened his grip around me as his head leaned back.

"Mmm," I played with the hem of his shirt as I slid off the counter, Troy looked at me as I pulled his hand into mine, and we stopped to kiss several times along the way as he pressed me back against a wall. Taking him into the bedroom, Troy paused as he glanced around, "Make love to me Troy Bolton," I whispered into his ear, he pulled back to survey my face, something a teenage boy would do to make sure he didn't get in trouble.

This time, Troy was making sure I was ready. "Are you sure?" he ask, his voice husked as I nodded my head, "Do it," I whispered gently, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, his fingers drifted up my shirt and along the lines as I kissed his jaw. His fingers danced across my stomach as he gently lifted my shirt up and over my head.

I husked a breath as he gently touched my collarbone, I turned my head away from him and he kissed my neck. My fingers slipped up the back of his shirt as I pulled it over his head. My breath hitched as I looked at his ripped stomach. I let my fingers trace every ab as he focused my attention back to his gently.

His lips moved over mine as Troy flicked my bra off effortlessly. Troy moved his body between mine, as he was hard. I couldn't deny the smirk on my face as Troy gently laid me down on my bed. He kissed each breast and nipple before he went down my belly, licked my belly button and he moved back up to my lips. I moaned quietly as his lips pressed against mine.

My fingers fumbled with his belt buckle as I pulled it apart blind. My fingers unsnapped the button and I then let my hands slip between his underwear and bare skin. Troy pulled apart, as he was breathless; my fingers slipped further down as he arched against me. Pressing into my thigh as the ache happened, the familiar ache that pulsed as my blood drew thicker.

My fingers danced across his proud body part. His eyes closed, a happy smile crossed my features as he moaned quietly, a smirk wrote across my face, as I have never seen such a sensitive part of Troy or a more excited Troy.

His hands squeezed my sides gently and I brought my lips back to his. I brought my hands up to kiss him deeply. "Jesus," he moaned underneath of me, I helped him kick away his pants as he fumbled with mine. I giggled as Troy glanced down, he looked amused, "Nice underwear," he broached, I laughed, "I had a matching bra," I whispered biting on his lower lip gently.

He broke out in a full smirk as he laced his fingers through them. "Well they are drop dead sexy on you," he flipped me over onto my back as he moved over me gently. He pressed his body against mine, our legs were entwined and he kissed me.

He cupped my face as he kissed me, I moaned and my underwear hit the floor and Troy's was right behind it. My legs pulled Troy closer to me as the ache began to fill my entire body. I gasped for air as Troy pulled away from a deep kiss, his hot lips trailed down my body in a hot vibrant matter. He lingered by my belly button and I moaned, "Troy," I mouthed, my body arched slightly as Troy's hands explored my body gently.

"Oh God, you are beautiful," he whispered, he came back up as he kissed me harder. I gasped for air as I reached over for the nightstand and I moved around trying to find a condom for us to only come up empty. Troy smirked at me as he grabbed is jeans, coming up with his wallet as he puled out a condom.

He brought his face closer to mine, his hand gently touching my cheek. "Are you sure you are ready?" I nodded as I moaned underneath of him, "Come on Troy," I whispered, he gave a short laugh as he put on a condom. We kissed another good two minutes, his eyes looked over me, and he then entered me slowly.

A small scream erupted from my throat as I wrapped my arms around Troy, a devilish smirk crossed his face and he moved with a quick but even rhythm that made me cry out for more as Troy reached out as he locked our hands together, I buried my face into his shoulder as I stifled his name out.

"Stay with me," he said quietly, I was ready for an damn earth shattering release as I threw my head back, "Troy," I called out his name, "Sweet Jesus Gabi," he breathed in as I couldn't do it anymore as I let go, the warmth took over my body as I let the body tingle from head to toe as a minute later, Troy and I were breathing heavy right next to each other, sweat layered our bodies and Troy gave a breath.

"Holy shit," he said with a quick breath, his eyes looked towards me and I smiled, I then moved over to Troy as I laid my head on his chest, his arm secured me softly and he kissed the top of my head, "Wow,"

I giggled again, "Is that all you have to say?" I asked, my fingers tapping gently on his chest. "Sweet Jesus, yea," I giggled as I rolled over on top of him; he swallowed as he looked at me. His lips were soft as I kissed him, I then kissed his forehead and down to his cheek. "I love you Troy," he locked me in on top of his chest, "I love you too," I laid on him and was content for what seemed like forever.

"Kennedy wanted me to get dressed and to look like a goddess before I had sex with you for the first time," Troy laughed from underneath of me, "That's not me though. I liked how I was in sweat pants and a tank top,"

"You were so beautiful, you are beautiful, so beautiful." He whispered and he kissed me and I couldn't believe how perfect it had happened. It was completely worth the wait. Every day that Troy and I withheld from having sex made this night so much more special.

* * *

Snuggling close to Troy, I closed my arms as his alarm went off. I squeezed him tighter as we had made love once more before we both fell asleep. Our naked bodies were wrapped up with each other as he tried to move but I held on.

Troy laughed, his laugh sleepy and tired. "The things I would give up to not get out of this bed right now," he whispered quietly, I snuggled closer to him as he yawned, "I do need to get up though and you need to go back to sleep." I whined into his chest as my fingers wrapped through his hand. "How about you come have dinner with me tonight at work? I'm pulling an all nighter,"

"You work tonight?" I asked him, "Yes, I work tonight but I'm working nights all week,"

"What?"

"It's my turn as the resident to do my night shifts, so I work all day today and then tonight plus night after night." He paused before he straddled over me, "Yet I get the entire weekend plus Monday and Tuesday off." I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my head into his chest. "I'm not going to see you at all this week am I?" he shrugged as he kissed me gently.

"Get some sleep though okay?" I nodded as he gently slipped out of bed, grabbing some of his clothes on the way to the bathroom. I curled up with a pillow as I closed my eyes, sleep lingering between each blink of my eyes.

"I love you," Troy whispered against my forehead, I blinked awake as I looked at him, "I love you too." He smiled softly, kissing me once more before he left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"You did it?" Amelia asked as she shared a decaf coffee with me on the early Wednesday morning. I nodded with a sigh; "I'm ready to do it again and he works nights all this week," I moaned quietly, "So do it at work?"

I glanced at her with a wild look, "Oh come on, they do it at Greys Anatomy all the time!"

"Alright Lawyer Amelia, when do you have time to watch Grey's Anatomy?" she smirked, "Guilty pleasure, drag him out to a car or into a closet, do it. You are supposed to be horny as fuck right now."

She smiled as I grinned, "So it was good?" I looked back, "It was the best sex I have ever had." I took a drink of my coffee as Amelia broke into a grin, "Give me!" she dragged my hand and touched across her belly. I giggled as the baby kicked against her tummy.

"Amelia!" she grinned, "Jason felt it last night, I have been feeling flutters lately but Jason couldn't feel them until last night. It made me excited. It makes it so much more real."

"Only a couple of months," I told her with a pointed grin, "I'm twenty nine weeks," she said with a sigh, "Eleven weeks left."

"Middle of December,"

Amelia smiled softly and I hugged her, "I have to go,"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see my boyfriend," I declared, I went up to the counter as I paid; Amelia smirked at me as I waved. My writing had dramatically slowed since the meeting of Troy and it made me nervous that I was going to stop or something so I wrote all day Tuesday.

Driving to Troy's house, I pulled into the apartment complex as he was probably just getting home. I didn't care if he fell asleep but I just wanted to be in his embrace. I then pulled open the door to the apartment but it was locked. I knocked gently as I heard Troy groan. I hadn't seen him since Monday morning.

Wiggling my toes, Troy slipped open the door, "I just got home, I'm going to bed," he blinked as he realized it was me, "I just needed to see you," I confessed, he smiled at me as I walked in and I hugged him. I then pressed my lips against his.

His warm tongue wrapped over mine as I giggled, "Please," I begged against him, "I'm exhausted," Troy muttered as he kissed me harder, his fingers moving up my shirt as he discarded it. I helped him take his scrub top off and I pushed him back against the wall. My legs wrapping around him as the kisses were heated and fast.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he moaned against the lips, we moved to his bed and our pants and underwear, he moved my bra off and I kissed him tighter. "Alright Mr. Exhausted, let me take control,"

* * *

Troy slept next to me as I was in and out of sleep for most of the day. My eyes glanced at the TV as my fingers trailed through Troy's hair. He had to leave in two hours for the hospital as he was working a nine to nine shift.

He moved next to me as he yawned, "Good evening," Troy whispered, he had slept like a log most of the day. Not moving or flinching as I had worn him out and he had worn himself out.

"Mmm," I trailed kisses over his naked body and he smiled, pressing his fingers against my side. "Damn," he whispered, he locked our lips as we encountered another round of love making for the day. Passionate as the last one and I held on to him as my body trembled from the shock of such great sex, Troy kissed me softly until my body stopped and he sat up.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me softly, "Pizza?"

"I meant I am going to cook you food, so what do you want?"

I smiled as I played with a lock of his hair, "I don't care, cook me whatever," he nodded as he slipped out of the bed, he grabbed a pair of shorts and he left as I snuggled with his blankets.

The smell of food entered my nose as I picked up Troy's shirt and I moved into the living room. I looked at Troy in the kitchen as he was cooking something and I went behind him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my head fall onto the middle of his back. "I really enjoy waking up and falling asleep with you in my arms," Troy said softly.

"I do too," the sky was dark as Troy took a step and I released him. I climbed onto the counter as Troy prepared a plate with rice, vegetables, and some chicken. I smiled as Troy handed me a plate with a fork. "Eat up," he kissed my forehead gently as I looked over at his backpack sitting on the counter, food placed inside, a magazine, a water bottle plus, I peaked over as I noticed one of my books plus another that I had lent him.

"Still reading my books?" I asked with a smile, "I'm on your sixth one," he said wiggling his eyebrows, he slid his plate off to the side as he moved himself between my legs. "I'm learning all of your deepest, darkest, secrets," I giggled as he kissed me, his arms moving around me. "I need to go get in a shower." I smiled as I let my hand glide down his shorts.

"Need any help?" I asked, Troy grinned wicked as he gave me a long look, "I would never get out of that damn shower…" he proposed, I shook my head, "No, no," I kissed him and he laughed, "Alright, alright, I can't."

I pouted and Troy smiled, "But tomorrow morning," his hands ran down the side of my body, "I will be ready for another shower and I may need help," he winked as he disappeared. I finished my plate of food as I got a napkin out as I wrote a little note onto it.

_Have a good midnight snack. You're healthy breakfast will be waiting. ;) _

I smirked as I folded it up, stuffed it into his Mount Sinai lunch box as I washed my dishes and Troy's. He then came back, he was in a pair of dark blue scrubs, his Nikes on his feet and I turned around, my arms wrapping around his neck as I smiled. My lips pressing against his, "I love you," I whispered against his lips, he smiled, "I love you too."

My fingers ran through his wet locks, "Come on," he swept me off my feet as he took me to his room. He laid me down on his bed, "Stay here and if you move, I might have to just punish you," he said with a wink, a firm kiss, and he was gone.

* * *

Rolling over, I was greeted with a laugh; I shot up as Troy was sitting in bed, shirtless, and in a pair of shorts. "I have been dying for you to wake up," he whispered in my ear, I felt a smirk tug on my lips, "Really?" I asked he nodded as he kissed the back of my neck. My eyes closed as sleep was still in them.

"Oh yes," he whispered, "I have been home all of fifteen minutes," I giggled as I turned around and straddled his lap. He eyed me and he smirked, "So I think I need that healthy breakfast now," he whispered, his arm slipping around my waist as he kissed me. My hands framed his face as I kissed him harder.

"I am pretty hungry," I told him, he smiled as he rolled us over, his body on top of mine as his hand slid up his t-shirt as he touched my breasts. A moan echoed through my lips, as they were tender and ready. He smiled as my fingers worked with his lower pants. I slid them off of his waist as he pulled my hands away. "No, no young one," he whispered, "You are going to have to wait for me,"

I squirmed under him and he smiled, as he knew I was so satisfied. "I love you," I broached; I prayed that he would make this go faster as my body fueled. Troy smiled softly as he slipped the shirt off my head as I whined, his lips attached to my breasts and I cried out in pleasure.

"That's my girl,"

* * *

Slipping out of Troy's house in the clothes I had arrived in, I smiled, as everything had been perfect since Sunday. Troy had fallen asleep after one round of lovemaking but I could sense how tired he was.

I stepped out of the door and a note was posted against his apartment door, my fingers picked it up and my eyes scanned it, my stomach turned and I tapped my foot gently as I stuck it back against the door, turned and left.

My mind raced with a million ideas as I read the note, I could be way to soon for that and I could be risking doing it so soon.

It would be five months of dating by then, I mean it honestly can't be that soon at the age twenty-six…could it? My lips curled as I closed my head, I needed to write. I climbed into my car and I drove to my house as I looked around.

It was empty.

I moved from room to room as I had two vacant rooms in the house, only holding boxes of my books. My office was my space as the living room was rarely used, my kitchen oversized and carry out was frequent.

Licking my lower lip, I gave a slight look towards my back deck. The waves fell onto the beach and my body lured for the waves. I hadn't ridden a wave in such a long time; I some how have been busy with Troy and writing. I was losing my way.

I wasn't me anymore.

Trembling, I sat down at my laptop and read over my last couple of chapters. Stunned, I realized how amazing they were, real, I had an email from Marla, as she wanted an update.

I sent her the first three chapters of the book and I edited some of my chapters, I typed as I realized it was late in the afternoon on a Thursday. I bit on my fingers as I wrote more and suddenly the brick wall came.

My fingers posed but I didn't know what to write next. I had no idea where the story was going. What the hell was wrong with me? Where have I been these past couple of weeks? I hadn't been surfing, my family and I were fighting, my book wasn't being written and so much was going on. Why was I so stuck? Was it Troy? Was Troy doing this too me?

Slowly pacing, I felt my stomach twist and I paced, I wrote ideas down. Scratching them out frustrated, as they were stupid. Ever idea that I had was stupid and wasn't worthy of a book that I was writing. It wasn't worthy of anything. I crumpled the piece of paper throwing it across the room. Frustration blew through me and I groaned. I collapsed down into my office chair.

My phone rang and I answered it, "Yes?"

"Whoa, bitter much?" Troy's voice moved through the phone, "I'm writing," I observed, "I can tell, you become really moody when you write, you know that right?"

"Well then I guess you should get used to it!"

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" he asked me softly, "Troy, I'm trying to write. Have a good night at work,"

"Are you really this way to everybody?" he observed, "Troy, I'm," I struggled to find words as I shook my head irritated, "I have to go Troy," I hung up the phone as I turned it off, my fingers went over the keyboard and I typed, only growing even more frustrated as I wrote. I finally went over to the kitchen as I pulled out the tequila from a late night party with Kennedy and Katie a few weeks ago.

I then found a shot glass as I poured it into it. My fingers curled around the glass and I looked at it. Writers block was a bitch.

Taking a breath, I shot back the tequila as it burned my throat and my nose. I closed my eyes as I did one more; bit into a lime and the grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Sitting down, I wrote as my vision became blurry, the straight tequila taking effect of my system. Taking another swig of my beer, I stopped writing, as I grew frustrated.

An email came to my computer, Troy's work email, I rolled my eyes as I looked at it.

_Are you all right? You seem really upset earlier, did I do something? _

Sighing, I replied back as I went back to do another tequila shot. My head buzzed as I wrote back to Troy sloppy.

_I'm fine. I'm writing. You didn't do anything. _

The eight words as I went back to writing but I suddenly didn't have the focus, it was late and I shut my laptop. Finishing my beer, I went into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

How my day got away from me. How did my simple and easy life get away from me? What happened?

* * *

"Brie, hey," Troy's finger pushed my shoulder gently as a massive headache was on my forehead. "Huh?" my lips and tongue were dry as a bone and I felt sick to my stomach, I then looked to see I was in the bathroom.

The smell hit my nose as I realized I got sick from the amount of tequila I drank. "Are you okay?" he asked me again, I closed my eyes, "No." I moaned as my head throbbed, "What happened?" he asked sitting down next to me, I glanced over to see in him another pair of dark blue scrubs but he had a long white sleeve shirt underneath that was pulled up.

"Writers block," I whispered, my lips chapped, "Is this how your life goes? These spurts of crazy and ignoring people?"

"You don't know me Troy,"

"I do know you, I know a lot about you for only knowing you for four months." He claimed his eyes were tense as his voice was too loud. "Troy," I claimed, "I need to sleep,"

"Gabi, you can't keep doing this."

"I have done it twice," I pushed off the floor, "Yea and each time I consider this relationship," I paused as I looked at the shower, "And I realize how much I have fallen in love with you in the past four months and that there isn't any turning around. This is whom I love and I haven't loved anybody in a long time. I don't understand your writing habits, I don't understand the author world, and I just understand that I love you."

I closed my eyes tightly, "You captivate me," Troy spoke softer and I went over to his arms, tears flooded my eye as I smoothed my finger over his face. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I kissed him softly.

Standing up, my legs wobbled as I walked out of the bathroom. Going into my bedroom, I crawled in the bed as sobs built me.

I realized how much I hurt people. I realized why my boyfriends didn't stick around. I realized that I was a horrible person.

* * *

**Uh oh…realizations for Gabi are coming out about how she really is. Where do you expect the relationship to go from here? Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for being patient in my crazy two weeks of life! Busy busy! **

**Thanks for the love! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
